


The Beginning ( L' Inizio )

by Poppy1983



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 54,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy1983/pseuds/Poppy1983
Summary: Il cammino di due anime gemelle, non e' sempre facile, a volte occorrono molteplici vite, prima che il destino si compia completamente. Ma ne' le avversita' ne' le diverse dimensioni potranno mai impedire il loro continuo ricongiungersi, fino all'ultimo viaggio, quando non dovranno piu' niente al mondo , e potranno senza tempo e spazio....rimanere insieme per sempre.





	1. Clarke

Cap 1 ( parte 1)  
Clarke  
ANNO 1235 D.C

Clarke era nata nella Provenza francese , il 12 dicembre del 1219 , unica figlia del conte Jake e della contessa Abigail, della casata Griffin. I suoi genitori avevano ottenuto tale titolo per gentile nomina concessa da Thelonius Jaha, Sovrano del Regno del Cielo, per l’apporto decisivo, che avevano dato nella sedazione della rivolta del popolo dei Terrestri. Era stata una guerra breve, ma sanguinosa e devastante ,che aveva lasciato piu’ di tremila corpi senza vita, la maggior parte dei quali Terrestri, meno equipaggiati e con scarse roccaforti di difesa. La fine della rivalsa aveva decretato nuovamente la condizione di schiavitu’ della popolazione Terrestre , condannandola ancora ad una vita’ di stenti , violenza e poverta’.  
Clarke era molto bella, capelli lunghi biondi , occhi azzurri come il cielo , un corpo sinuoso con tutte le giuste rotondita’. Possedeva un’animo ribelle, che le faceva preferire l’arte del disegno a quella del ricamo ed una sensibilita’ d’animo che la faceva amare l’arte della cura con le erbe piuttosto che quella della danza. In effetti , questa propensione verso il prossimo, era frutto dell’insegnamento che Charlotte, la sua balia, le aveva trasmesso nei nove anni di vita condivisa. Charlotte era la piu’ saggia guaritrice del popolo terrestre, aveva una lunghissima esperienza sull’arte della cura , ed aveva trasmesso a Clarke tutti i segreti contenuti nelle erbe.   
La vita della giovane fino ai suoi quattordici ani, era stata felice e spensierata , a parte la breve parentesi di, quando aveva ricevuto un’offerta di matrimonio da parte del Duca Finn Collins, offerta che , per sua fortuna, i genitori avevano gentilmente rifiutato adducendo questioni sull’ancor giovane eta’ della loro unica figlia. ( In realta’ il duca non era abbastanza appetibile , il suo rango non soddisfaceva la loro ambizione a salire sempre piu’ in alto nel mondo della nobilta’)  
Clarke trascorreva molto tempo nel suo rifugio segreto, una piccola stanza nella torre alta del suo castello, dotata di un’ ampia finestra che le permetteva di aprirsi sul mondo…li’…disegnava, le sue mani sporche di carboncino nero, erano in grado di creare nature incantevoli e davano vita a volti ricchi di espressione. Appena se ne’ presentava l’occasione, sgattaiolava al di fuori delle mura familiari, per andare a vedere , di nascosto, come era la vita dei terrestri. E poi tornava nella sua bella e calda stanza o si sedeva al tavolo imbandito di piatti ricchi e saporiti, con il cuore pesante ed una sottile rabbia verso l’ingiustizia che la circondava.  
Si , Clarke, aveva vissuto una vita un po’ solitaria, ma certamente comoda , si….   
perlomeno fino al compimento del suo sedicesimo compleanno……quel giorno, ascoltanto segretamente una conversazione tra i suoi genitori, aveva saputo di essere stata promessa sposa al principe Wells Jaha, figlio del Re, matrimonio che avrebbe sicuramente esaudito per sempre le ambizioni della famiglia Giffin ponendola di diritto al vertice della nobilta’ del Regno del Cielo, quali genitori della sposa del Principe ereditario.  
Quel giorno il mondo di Clarke si era frantumato, caduto a pezzi e franato. Lei non era niente, solo una giovane donna , il cui unico e solo grande valore,che il mondo potesse apprezzare, era la propria bellezza. Nel giro di due anni avrebbe dovuto lasciare la sua spensierata e comoda liberta’ per far posto alla costrizione della vita di corte, fatta di frivole conversazioni tra dame, balli di corte , cene e pranzi diplomatici e noiosi. Un marito potente da accontentare ed adulare e poi, forse….figli da crescere ed educare ad un destino gia’ scritto. Solo al pensiero di tutto questo si era sentita soffocare, lacrime sconsolate e senza fine erano scese sulle sue pallide guance e le sue belle mani, che tanta bellezza sapevano creare, avevano cominciato involontariamente a tremare. Aveva cominciato a correre, inoltrandosi sempre di piu’ nell’ intricata foresta che circondava il suo castello, ma piu’ correva e piu’ le sue vesti si laceravano, piu’ sapeva che per lei non c’era alcuna via d’ uscita e cosi’ , nell’ ora del tramonto, sconfitta, dolorante e ferita …era tornata a casa.


	2. Clarke ( parte 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ancora Clarke

E cosi’ se l’ erano ritrovata davanti i suoi genitori : una pallida, tremante ragazza bionda. Tutta la gioia e la bellezza da sempre contenute in quegli azzurri occhi erano scomparse per far spazio solo allo sguardo freddo della rassegnazione. Le passera’, avevano pensato, quando capira’ che destino radioso l’attende, e’ solo spaventata…..

I giorni di Clarke scorrevano lenti, chiusa nella sua stanza, rare e dovute apparizioni. Non riusciva a mangiare, il cibo le rimaneva in gola, non aveva voglia di disegnare...tutto era fermo. Quando , un mese dopo, era arrivato il giorno della Promessa, Clarke si era presentata al suo futuro sposo in una veste color pesca, che non faceva altro che risaltare il proprio pallore e che non riusciva a nascondere l'eccessiva magrezza . Wells era un bel ragazzo, occhi neri , sguardo gentile, corpo solido, braccia possenti e folti capelli castani, ed al contrario di Clarke, indossava abiti che ne' esaltavano le forme. Ma nel complesso niente di speciale...solo un giovane uomo.  
Clarke aveva concesso solo un ballo al suo futuro sposo, poi si era congedata dalla festa, con la scusa di un leggero malessere. In realta' sapeva che, se fosse rimasta , avrebbe iniziato a piangere , mettendo tutti in imbarazzo. Abigail e Jake si erano prontamente scusati con tutta la delegazione reale , giustificando il comportamento della propria figlia  
come frutto della fragilita' insita nella natura di ogni giovane donna. Promettendo di usare il tempo che mancava al matrimonio, per forgiare una donna fisicamente forte ma al contempo sorridente e premurosa.  
Una volta rimasti soli, i coniugi Griffin, avevano discusso su da farsi con Clarke, perche' niente e nessuno poteva intromettersi nella realizzazione delle proprie ambizioni.  
La ragazza sarebbe divenuta quello che loro volevano.  
Si erano poi diretti verso la stanza di Clarke, e per sembrare genitori comprensivi, per tentare di placare i singhiozzi, le annunciarono che le sarebbe stata concessa un’ ancella personale giovane come lei, ma di grande esperienza, che le avrebbe fatto compagnia, l' avrebbe aiutata a crescere piu' forte …… le avrebbe insegnato come farsi servire e commandare e forse.... anche a come servirsi del proprio corpo per soddisfare le esigenze intime di un'uomo  
Pensavano, quando sapra’ tutto questo non avra’ piu’ paura, accettera’ con gioia il suo fortunato destino di donna.  
E per questo ruolo avevano gia’ in mente la persona giusta, Alexandria Woods, figlia di Anya e Gustus, la coppia che aveva capeggiato la rivolta dei Terrestri e che era perita in difesa dell’ultimo estremo baluardo…. prima della fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...capitolo breve...


	3. Alexandria ( parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La storia di Alexandria

Cap 3 ( parte 1 )  
Alexandria  
Alexandria era nata in Provenza , il 24 marzo del 1218, figlia di Anya e Gustus, clan dei Woods, popolo dei Terrestri, condizione schiava. I suoi genitori erano contadini, ma anche cacciatori, sapevano coltivare ma conoscevano anche l’uso delle armi. Si erano amati da subito, fin dal loro primo incontro, avevano sedici anni allora, era l’ inizio dell’ estate, e come tutti gli anni, si celebrava la Festa del Grano. Era bastato guardarsi negli occhi durante le danze, per arrendersi all’ istante …alla consapevolezza di non poter vivere l’uno senza l’ altro perche’ quell’altro e’ casa tua , e quell’uno e’ il posto dove tornare sempre.  
Si erano sposati nell’autunno successivo, durante la Festa dell’Uva, si erano fatti tatuare i simboli della loro unione, meta’ di un’albero con radici e tanti rami , Anya sulla sua coscia sinistra e Gustus sulla destra, l’albero della vita, l’ unione del cielo con la terra . Avevano danzato e celebrato fino a mezzanotte insieme al loro popolo, poi quando la luna piena era salita alta in cielo, si erano ritirati nel silenzio e nel calore della loro capanna, che Gustus aveva costruito per lei, nel cuore della foresta, non troppo distante dall’unico corso d’acqua che attraversava le terre del Regno del Cielo.  
Gustus aveva lentamente liberato le vesti di Anya , e guardandola nella luce calda e soffusa generata dalle fiamme del fuoco acceso, aveva pensato che al mondo non esistesse niente di piu’ bello di lei, e lei lo aveva spogliato delle sue….pensando la stessa cosa….poi lentamente e gentilmente si erano amati per ore fino a quando esausti si erano addormentati, stretti stretti in un abbraccio, una naturale nicchia protettiva del loro amore , un posto sicuro in un mondo crudele.  
La luce di un nuovo giorno li’ aveva colti cosi’ , a malincuore si erano alzati e rivestiti, una tazza di latte caldo, un pezzo di pane condiviso, ed erano pronti alla loro vita di schiavi, lavorare fino allo sfinimento , poco cibo, poco sonno…ma erano felici , ancora sarebbero arrivate tante notti e nella loro nicchia avrebbero potuto continuare ad assaporare la gioia della liberta’ , che solo l’amare sa dare.  
Non lo sapevano ancora, ma nel ventre di Anya il seme aveva gia’ messo radici ed una nuova vita aveva cominciato a svilupparsi. E quando mesi dopo era arrivata Alexandria , il loro amore era sembrato piu’ grande e piu’ forte di tutto.  
Alexandria era incredibilmente bella e, man mano che cresceva lo diventava sempre di piu’. Aveva un corpo snello, ma incredibilmente forte e muscoloso, temperato dalle fatiche della sua condizione, due occhi verdi che ricordavano la foresta in cui era stata concepita. Coraggiosa , audace ed estremamente intelligente , ma con un cuore sempre attento e presente. Era cresciuta assieme a Costia , la sua unica vera amica, avevano imparato a coltivare i campi, a cacciare, e spesso, alla fine dei loro estenuanti allenamenti all’uso delle armi , spada ed arco , si erano ritrovate cosi’ sudate che l’ unico modo di comparire davanti ai propri genitori, con un aspetto decente, era quello di tuffarsi nude nel fiume vicino. Anche Costia era veramente bella, un corpo sottile dalla pelle bruna e occhi neri con scintille paglierine , al centro un cuore generoso .  
Si , erano cresciute insieme, ed avevano vissuto e visto accadere la metamorfosi dei loro corpi, da bambine erano diventate giovani donne, Costia aveva sviluppato un corpo sottile ma forte, senza particolari rotondita’ mentre Alexandria un ventre muscoloso su cui poggiavano seni che stavano in una mano ed un sedere armoniosamente tondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia di Alexandria sara' molto piu' complicata


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Costia ed altro ancora....

A quindici anni , quando ancora si tuffavano sudate nel fiume , qualcosa era comnciato a cambiare, e tutti quei gesti un tempo frutto della pura innocenza, iniziarono a trasmettere emozioni diverse. Quando Costia si immergeva negli occhi verdi di Lexa, cosi’ chiamava Alexandria , sentiva aumentare i battiti del proprio cuore , e quando le mani di Costia si appoggiava sulle spalle di Lexa per lavarla , Lexa avvertiva un piacevole calore salire nel ventre. Giorno dopo giorno cresceva sempre di piu’ il bisogno di contatto, ma l’ inesperienza della giovane eta’, impediva loro la confessione del proprio sentire.  
Agli inizi dell’estate, durante la Festa del Grano, avevano bevuto e , nella celebrazione , avevano danzato guardandosi negli occhi, Costia era fuggita via sopraffatta dal suo sentire …ma Lexa l’aveva raggiunta…e timidamente aveva posato le sue labbra morbide su quelle di Costia, in un bacio leggero. Lexa si era sentita cosi’ felice…… Aveva accompagnato una sorridente Costia alla sua capanna e si era diretta verso la sua, con l’intento di chiedere consiglio a sua madre . Anya l’aveva ascoltata, e dopo, accarezzandola le aveva detto … cosi’ fa l’amore, non aver paura, l’amore e’ bello, e’ potente.  
Nel povero mondo dei Terrestri l’amore non faceva distinzioni, purtroppo in quello del Regno del Cielo si, nella loro cultura, l’unico amore amissibile era quello tra uomo e donna…. cosi’ Lexa e Costia avevano deciso che, per difenderlo da occhi punitivi, Costia si sarebbe travestita da uomo , in questo modo non avrebbero dovuto nascondere i loro sentimenti.

Poi,tutto cambio’…. una sera di settembre, era giunta al villaggio la terribile notizia che , per rappresaglia verso una mancata consegna di vino, cinque capanne erano state incendiate, ed i suoi abitanti , dodici adulti e nove bambini erano stati giustiziati dai cavalieri del Regno. Era troppo… quell’ultimo atto di svariate rappresaglie, aveva fatto scoppiare la scintilla della rivolta . I Terrestri si erano radunati , avevano posto tutte le loro speranze di liberta’ nelle mani di Anya e Gustus , considerandoli i piu’ preparati, li avevano eletti capi della rivolta , ma sarebbero stati tutti coinvolti, uomini , donne e giovani .  
In poco tempo erano riusciti a costruire palizzate intorno ai vari villaggi, ed in mezzo una specie di roccaforte in pietra, come ultimo baluardo comune.

Nel giro di tre mesi, purtroppo la meta’ dei terrestri era gia’ stato annientata dalla maggiore esperienza dell’ esercito del Regno, molti villaggi erano gia’ caduti e col freddo , i terrestri ancora in vita si erano ritirati nella loro ultima roccaforte di pietra. L’armata del Regno era stanca, avendo anch’essa subito gravi perdite, si era cosi’ arrivati ad una condizione di stallo….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rimarra' sempre nel mio cuore


	5. Tutto e' perduto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa perdera' tutto....

…..poi era arrivata la famiglia dei Griffin , quale migliore occasione per farsi notare dal Re!   
Aveva apportato nuova linfa all’armata sovrana con truppe fresche e cibo.  
La situazione dei terrestri era precipitata, accerchiati dai cavalieri, a corto di cibo e legna per scaldarsi. Anya e Gustus, con l’aiuto dei piu’ giovani, capeggiati da Lexa e Costia erano gli unici guerrieri rimasti, in grado di infliggere colpi duri al nemico.  
Poi , a dicembre, era caduta la prima neve , Lexa e Costia , all’eta’ di sedici anni, avevano deciso di sposarsi , restava poco tempo…..una cerimonia povera e frettolosa, in cui l’ unico calore era quello emanato dai volti sorridenti delle due ragazze. Tra poche ore, finito il loro turno di guardia, avrebbero potuto finalmente trascorrere la loro prima notte insieme , avrebbero potuto esplorare completamente i loro corpi ancora solo parzialmente conosciuti, avrebbero potuto scoprirsi, amarsi e scomparire , almeno per un po’, agli occhi di un mondo feroce. Mancava poco, gli occhi verdi di Lexa si erano tuffati in quelli neri di Costia e mentre le accarezzava il viso , una pioggia di frecce incendiarie si era abbattuta su di loro e sulla roccaforte intera.   
Erano corse verso gli spalti per rispondere all’attacco, Anya e Gustus erano gia’ li’, coi i pochi giovani rimasti, tutti con arco e frecce….ma il nemico era invisibile nel buio della notte La roccaforte bruciava, sugli spalti i giovani continuavano a morire, strappati alla vita da frecce invisibili ed assassine. A guardia dell’ unica porta erano rimasti i piu’ deboli , cosi’ quando l’ orda dei cavalieri era arrivata, oscura e travolgente, era stato facile abbattere quest’ultima la resistenza .   
Sugli spalti erano rimasti solo Anya e Gustus e , poco piu’ in la’ Lexa e Costia…  
La prima freccia aveva raggiunto il petto di Gustus e mentre Anya si chinava per stringerlo un’ultima volta al proprio petto, un’altra era arrivata sulla sua schiena …. Cosi’ stretti, stretti, come nella loro nicchia, erano partiti insieme per il loro ultimo viaggio .  
Lexa aveva urlato al buio il suo dolore straziante e si era mossa per raggiungerli, ma intanto un’altra freccia incendiaria era partita, Costia aveva visto la traiettoria. Era destinata a colpire Lexa, cosi’ all’ ultimo istante , prima dell’impatto, aveva lanciato il suo corpo a difesa di quello della sua amata, e la freccia l’aveva presa lei, era affondata nella sua schiena…   
......era caduta tra le braccia di Lexa, un rivolo di sangue rosso le tingeva le labbra….solo il tempo di guardare un’ultima volta quegli occhi verdi e poi solo il buio. Lexa aveva visto la vita abbandonare quegli occhi neri tanto amati….   
Era senza respiro…. aspettava solo che arrivasse un’ altra freccia che ponesse fine al suo strazio ma, invece tutto si era fermato……..il tempo della battaglia era finito ….rimaneva solo lei , nel buio, odore di sangue, un non respiro…..sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non e' stato facile da scrivere, ma piano piano qualcosa cambiera'


	6. La prigioniera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accade di sopravvivere, il difficile viene dopo

Lexa era stata rudemente gettata in un’umida cella, fatta di pietre ,con una sola piccola feritoia da cui filtrava solo una tenue scintilla di luce , nella parte piu’ sotteranea del castello dei Griffin.   
Era stata svegliata dal freddo, non capiva dov’era , ma poi l’ odore di sangue seccato, che aveva sparso su tutto il corpo, le aveva ricordato, con la forza di un tornado, tutto l’ orrore. Come un lampo nel buio i suoi ricordi si erano riaccesi di colpo, come il peggior incubo, aveva richiuso gli occhi, ma le visioni non erano svanite. Per quale perverso destino era stata risparmiata , quale freccia maledetta aveva avuto pieta’ di lei….lei che voleva solo sparire, dormire e non svegliarsi piu’. Nei primi giorni di prigionia alternava lunghi sonni a leggeri risvegli, rifiutava di nutrirsi e di bere, sperava solo che la fine arrivasse velocemente. Nel sonno continuava a rivivere sempre le stesse scene….i corpi , abbracciati e senza vita di Anya e Gustus e gli occhi neri di Costia che la guardavano per l’ultima volta prima di diventare assenti ai suoi occhi verdi. Poi, sei giorni dopo, era quasi l’alba, un altro incubo l’aveva svegliata ma questa volta, nel silenzio un pettirosso si era messo a cantare davanti alla feritoia della sua cella….Costia amava i pettirossi…..Lexa aveva richiuso gli occhi temendo di rovinare quel momento, ma era cosi’ provata che si era riaddormentata.   
Questa volta un sonno tranquillo , in cui Costia aveva i suoi bellisimi occhi neri brillanti di vita e le aveva sorriso , poi si era mossa, lentamente aveva cominciato ad allontanarsi ……ma prima di svanire del tutto, si era voltata verso Lexa   
“ Vivi per me , porta pace e giustizia al nostro popolo , sii forte e coraggiosa, allo stesso tempo non ti dimenticare che, sei figlia di Anya e Gustus , amore e sacrificio, portali sempre con te, un giorno guiderai la nostra gente verso la liberta’ , armata di spada , ma mossa dalla forza del tuo cuore “

Era stata bruscamente risvegliata da due mani fredde e ruvide che l’avevano alzata si peso, ed era stata trascinata in un’altra cella , dove era stata denudata e lasciata al freddo con una bacinella d’acqua, del sapone ed un tunica pulita. Con in testa le parole di Costia , lentamente si era ripulita di tutto lo sporco, del sangue rappreso,aveva indossato la rozza tunica , poi era stata riportata nella sua cella umida.  
Aveva avidamente bevuto una ciotola d’acqua ed aveva sbocconcellato un pezzo di pane duro intriso in un’orrenda zuppa, ma doveva farlo ….se voleva vivere …scoprire il motivo del suo crudele destino di sopravvissuta. Se onorare il sacrificio di Costia e dei suoi genitori le richiedeva di essere forte....l'avrebbe fatto..... Qualcosa a sprazzi affiorava nella sua mente confusa… il desiderio di vendetta ….. una tenua fiammella nell ’ oscurita’ generata dal tanto dolore.  
Una necessita' , qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per andare avanti.

Intanto, in un luogo diverso, caldo e pulito, ma non lontano dalla cella di Lexa, una ragazza bionda aveva appena scoperto che il suo destino invece, era gia' stato deciso e non per scelta sua ... sarebbe diventata la sposa del principe ereditario del Regno del Cielo.... la sua anima era stata venduta per avidita', da chi avrebbe dovuto, invece, solo amarla ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e' nei momenti piu' bui che la luce richiede la nostra presenza


	7. Lontane e vicine

Il dicembre del suo sedicesimo compleanno era stato un mese terribile agli occhi Clarke, il suo regalo era stato un matrimonio non cercato e tanto meno desiderato, un destino voluto per lei. Aveva perso non solo la sua’ liberta’ ma anche , e questo la feriva ancor di piu’, la sensazione del sentirsi amati , perche’ era stata tradita proprio dai suoi genitori. Non aveva la possibilita’ di condividere con nessun altro il proprio dolore, Charlotte la sua balia, la sua confidente, le era stata portata via gia’ da tanti anni , mai come ora avrebbe voluto che ci fosse ancora per lei… Invece era sola.  
In quel mese, aveva anche saputo che la cruenta Rivolta dei Terrestri , era stata terminata, e quella parte di lei, incline al prossimo ed alla giustizia, ne’ era uscita profondamente danneggiata. In realta’, non conoscendo quanto i Griffin si fossero adoperati affinche’ questo accadesse , non immaginava proprio, quanto la fine di quella rivolta le avrebbe cambiato il futuro…. L’ offerta di cavalieri fatta al Re , era la dote di Clarke Griffin come promessa sposa del principe Wells.  
Rifugiandosi nella memoria, ripensava alla vita semplice e dura nei poveri villaggi, a quando si era ritrovata a pensare che pero’, c’era molto piu’ calore, molto piu’ amore li’ …che nel suo caldo e lussuoso castello, a quando in cuor suo aveva riconosciuto che l’ unica persona che le avesse veramente voluto bene, era stata la sua Charlotte, la balia terrestre.  
Durante la rivolta , se solo avesse potuto , la giovane sarebbe corsa in aiuto dei terrestri, che sapeva essere poveri e deboli, avrebbe voluto aiutare i feriti….. cercare Charlotte…. Se solo avesse potuto..... li avrebbe salvati tutti.  
Al contrario non aveva salvato nessuno, neanche la sua amata Charlotte, che , le avevano raccontato, era nel gruppo dei pochi rimasti nell'ultima roccaforte di pietra dei terrestri, era perita in sua difesa, per mano di quell'orda di cavalieri mandata dai suoi genitori. 

Clarke aveva poi vissuto quel mese che la separava dalla festa della Promessa nella piu' totale apatia, non c'era niente in cui sperare, niente per cui valesse la pena di alzarsi alla mattina, nessun sogno da desiderare di sognare nelle sue lunghe notti. Si vestiva di malavoglia, apaticamente trascorreva le sue giornate, mangiava quasi niente, e rientrava nella sua stanza per la notte, sempre sperando, per chissa' quale miracolo, di ritrovare il volto e la voce della sua amata balia.  
Anche il giorno della festa , quasi alla fine di gennaio, l'aveva trovata cosi'.....fosse stato per lei si sarebbe presentata cosi' anche al suo futuro sposo....poi Abby era venuta, le aveva scelto l'abito color pesca, le aveva raccolto i biondi capelli in un bel ciuffo ed aveva tentato, usando terre colorate, di ravvivare il suo pallore. Clarke, poco prima di raggiungere la festa, si era lavata via i colori, aveva sciolto i capelli..... non avrebbe permesso a nessuno che il suo bellissimo corpo fosse esposto come merce rara e preziosa. Pallida e smagrita, occhi azzurri molto piu' chiari del solito, quasi a volersi confondere con le numerose ancelle che servivano i nobili. Poi aveva ballato, una sola volta, col suo principe...e mentre ballava con le mani appoggiate su quelle di un perfetto sconosciuto, le era tornato in mente quella volta che, di nascosto, aveva visto due giovani terrestri baciarsi ed accarezzarsi con tanto trasporto, quella visione l'aveva sopraffatta ....era corsa via, scusandosi....... un leggero malore.  
Quella notte fu la peggiore della sua vita, nonostante la visita dei suoi genitori, che avevano cercato di sembrare preoccupati, e nonostante la promessa di un'ancella personale, cio' che l' aspettava era desolante, l' alba era arrivata senza che lei avesse chiuso occhio. In quelle lunghe ore silenziose , persino il letto le era parso scomodo,e nonostante il fuoco del camino, aveva sentito tanto freddo come se la neve fosse anche nella sua stanza.  
Comunque mancavano due mesi alla primavera, e quasi due anni al suo matrimonio, Charlotte le aveva insegnato che non si sa' con certezza cosa il destino ha in mente per noi, una scintilla di speranza.....  
Si era vestita ed era andata nel suo angolo segreto, e dopo tanti giorni, si era sporcata di nuovo le mani, col carboncino aveva disegnato una foresta con alberi ondeggianti , una capanna ed un fiume dal corso impetuoso.....la natura era in tempesta, come lei, ma la capanna era solida , dava un senso di pace, quello che le mancava.  
A pranzo Abby e Jake le avrebbero detto che domani sarebbe arrivata la sua ancella.....e chissa' perche', quella sera , sotto le coperte, aveva sentito una timida eccitazione , forse almeno domani, non sarebbe stata cosi' sola. E con questo rassicurante pensiero si era addormentata.

La giovane non sapeva che, non molto lontano da lei, non al caldo , ne' nel lusso di un comodo letto, un'altra donna, giovane come lei, aveva demoni ben piu' grandi da affrontare, un dolore ben piu' grande da sopportare..... non sapeva che a quella donna, dopo due mesi di prigionia, le era stato detto che il giorno dopo sarebbe andata a servizio , come ancella personale, della figlia dei Griffin.... non sapeva dell'odio che Lexa sentiva al solo pensiero di dover accudire la figlia di chi le aveva portato via tutto.....  
La giovane , dall' alba del pettirosso, aveva ricominciato a nutrirsi, cercava di tenere vivo il proprio corpo con l' esercizio .....perche' prima o poi, lo sapeva, sarebbe arrivato il momento, l'occasione, per uscire da quella cella e allora avrebbe potuto scoprire perche' era ancora viva. Domani avrebbe incontrato il mostro che si era portato via tutti i suoi sogni, la sua vendetta sarebbe cominciata da lei , i Griffin avrebbero cominciato a pagare .....

...... come si sa' ognuno vive chiuso nel proprio mondo e pensa che non ne' esisti altro al di fuori del proprio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ci ricordiamo quasi sempre delle cose brutte e non ci accorgiamo piu' di quelle belle


	8. L'incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente le due giovani s'incontrano

Il risveglio di Lexa era avvenuto come al solito, una ciotola d’ acqua, un tozzo di pane ed un brodaglia disgustosa, poi l’avevano portata a lavarsi e le avevano fatto indossare una tunica informe , ma pulita.  
Clarke , aveva iniziato a vestirsi, per la prima volta dopo giorni, si era cambiata d’ abito gia’ sette volte, non sapeva decidersi, combattuta tra il timore di non voler ostentare la propria ricchezza e quello di non voler ipocritamente apparire troppo povera. Alla fine aveva optato per una tunica azzurra, di lana sottile, una cintola di cuoio stretta appena sotto l’ ombelico , niente ornamenti, due trecce fissate a mo’ di corona su una cascata di capelli biondi , leggermente mossi.  
Lexa, dopo mesi di forzata reclusione, cominciava , con passo incerto, a scalare i gradini di pietra che dagli inferi, passo dopo passo, sembravano riportarla al mondo dei vivi…dopo un po’ era arrivata nei quartieri privati della famiglia Griffin, i suoi grandi occhi verdi, ancora stentavano ad abituarsi alla luce, che ancora sembrava troppo violenta. Intorno mobili di legno pregiato, tappeti e quadri imponenti, ancora pochi passi e sarebbe arrivata davanti alla porta della contessina, il cuore aveva perso un battito …..toc….toc…..  
Avanti, vieni , ti stavo aspettando……sono Clarke e tu …..tu sei Alexandria ? Mi hanno riferito bene ?  
Si, contessina Griffin….. sono Alexandria del popolo dei terrestri….. le aveva risposto col capo chino…  
Poi aveva sollevato il capo e l’aveva guardata …   
a Clarke era mancato il respiro, in vita sua non aveva mai visto niente di piu’ bello…. Alexandria era appena un po’ piu’ alta di lei, corpo sottile, capelli neri scomposti, mani grandi con dita lunghe e sottili, ma il viso….era un’opera d’arte….carnagione olivastra, due labbra perfette, naso dritto e gli occhi….mio Dio ….quegli occhi…..cosi’ verdi che ti sembrava di vedere una foresta….. e quella foresta , in quel momento , sembrava agitata da una tempesta di vento. La bionda vide tutta quella rabbia …e cosi’ la mano che istintivamente stava per toccare il braccio della sua ancella era ritornata al suo posto.  
Alexandria , aveva pensato che, alzando lo sguardo , si sarebbe trovata dinnanzi il mostro che cercava…… le apparve invece un’esile giovane dai fianchi rotondi , proseguendo nell’esplorazione di quella tunica azzurra era arrivata al volto…. rimase colpita dal suo pallore , dalle belle labbra socchiuse , da quel mare di capelli biondi mossi e , e poi…. gli occhi…. Per un attimo le ginocchia le erano mancate……. Quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo invece che ricordarle spazi sconfinati le sembrarono , al contrario, confinati nella desolazione.  
Rimasero silenziose per quei minuti che sembrano secoli … ognuna stava elaborando ..cercava di capire quali segreti oscuri si celavano dietro la rabbia e la desolazione dei loro occhi….poi Clarke aveva parlato…  
Hai fame ? un cenno d’assenso col capo la risposta  
Si erano cosi’ sedute al tavolo , mute , scambiandosi solo sguardi rubati agli occhi assenti dell’altra, il cibo era buono, nella stanza non faceva freddo…. Alexandria stava iniziando a respirare normalmente………..poi Clarke “ raccontami di te….   
“ non aveva neanche finito di dirlo , le era bastato solo vedere lo sguardo della sua ancella, per capire di aver commesso un grave errore “ infatti la reazione di Alexandria non si fece aspettare….aveva ribaltato il tavolo e si era gettata sul collo della biondina ed aveva cominciato a stringere……sempre di piu'.... e piu' Clarke si sentiva mancare il respiro, piu' pensava “ non m’importa, finalmente….. “

Poi, attirati dal rumore, di corsa erano arrivati gli uomini posti a guardia dei quartieri della famiglia Griffin, avevano colpito la testa di Lexa ......e tutto divenne buio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dicono che l'odio sia l'altra faccia dell'amore....vedremo


	9. un bagno caldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke si sente molto in colpa per aver causato la punizione della sua ancella, tentera' un'approccio diverso

Lexa faceva fatica a camminare, ogni scalino era una vampata di dolore, era stanca , solo l’ orgoglio la teneva in piedi…. o forse un po’ anche l’idea di rivedere quel mostro di biondina….c’ era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che , sembrava assurdo anche il solo pensarlo, pareva rispecchiare il suo stesso stato d’ animo ….. il dolore.  
Clarke appena sveglia, aveva richiesto che le fosse portato tutto il necessario per farsi un bel bagno caldo, aveva inoltre richiesto di non essere disturbata, la sua ancella si sarebbe presa cura di lei…. Toc….toc….. Alexandria era arrivata…..  
Vieni, le aveva detto la biondina, andiamo nell’altra stanza il bagno e’ pronto…..Lexa l’aveva seguita, pronta ad iniziare il suo servile lavoro…. Spogliati, invece, le aveva detto Clarke….. Sbalordita da tale richiesta, l’ancella l’aveva guardata, quasi a domandare se avesse capito bene…., ma sorridendo il mostro le aveva detto..si….proprio te…spogliati…. Alexandria , lentamente, quasi rispondendo ad un’ordine, si era liberata della lacera tunica e con titubanza si era immersa nell’acqua calda…. Clarke dal canto suo era rimasta scioccata dalla visione di quel corpo pieno di ferite . Aveva preso un panno morbido e lentamente aveva cominciato a lavare la sua ancella, soffermandosi delicatamente , su tutte quelle ferite, togliendo il sangue rappreso. Per certi versi avrebbe voluto che alle sue mani fosse dato molto piu’ tempo….ma non voleva sfidare esageratamente quello a sua disposizione.   
Alexandria non capiva se quello che sentiva immersa in quell’acqua calda, e quel panno che la puliva, fossero frutto di un sogno, aveva chiuso gli occhi e quando le era stato richiesto di uscire dalla vasca, aveva temuto che aprendo gli occhi , si sarebbe ritrovata nella sua gelida cella. Invece era ancora li’, davanti a quegli occhi azzurri …….  
La contessina le aveva dato un tessuto morbido in cui avvolgere il corpo bagnato e le aveva detto di aspettarla……   
Clarke era andata a prendere un’unguento di erbe ed una tunica pulita, l’ aveva poi spalmato delicatamente su ogni ferita, dando immediatamente un senso di sollievo al corpo dolente di Lexa , infine l’aveva aiutata ad infilarsi la tunica pulita……gli occhi verdi dell’ancella si erano posati interrogativamente dal barattolo a quelli della biondina….  
“ ah….questo..... me l’ha insegnato Charlotte, la mia adorata balia…era una terrestre come te…” Alexandria aveva tristemente annuito.....  
Ora pero' e' meglio che ci muoviamo, prima che qualcuno ci venga a cercare, preoccupato della mia assenza...... Ti portero' fuori, andremo nelle stalle .....   
Clarke aveva quindi informato le guardie dei suoi progetti, e mandato a dire ad Abby e Jake che non avrebbe mangiato con loro.

Alexandria aveva seguito i passi della contessina , imparando nuovi percorsi , fino ad arrivare al caseggiato che ospitava le stalle e da cui , poco piu' in la' ,si poteva vedere un ampio recinto, dove erano raggruppati una ventina di cavalli. Clarke si muoveva con disinvoltura all' interno delle stalle, aveva preso una balla di fieno, e si era avviata con passo deciso verso l'ultimo box , ed aveva presentato alla sua silenziosa ancella Lidia, la sua cavalla preferita, che era intenta ad allattare il suo piccolo puledrino. La giovane aveva delicatamente accarezzato il muso di Lidia, che le si era strusciata contro, a dimostrare quanto gradite fossero le sue carezze. Lexa osservava tutto, anche il leggero rossore che era apparso sulle guance della biondina, e questo inaspettatamente, le dava una sensazione di sollievo.   
Forse per questo, per la prima volta in quella mattina, la brunetta decise di rompere il suo mutismo...... " contessa, e' capace di cavalcare ? "  
" No " non mi e' stato mai permesso...." non si addice ad una futura regina...... " aveva aggiunto Clarke, col tono di chi avrebbe voluto tanto.....piangere........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e la storia comincia.....


	10. primi passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa trascorrono una buona giornata

L’ uscita delle due giovani era proseguita con una sosta presso l’ampio recinto dei cavalli, alcuni stavano riposando, altri trotterellavano un po’…..  
una liberta’ circoscritta….proprio come quella della contessina, che infatti sospirando aveva detto “ andiamo Alexandria, stare qui .. mi ricorda troppo il mio futuro “.  
L’ora del pranzo era gia’ passata da tempo, Clarke aveva quindi condotto la sua ancella , nelle cucine del castello, si erano sedute ad un grande tavolo di legno, usato di solito dalla servitu’, ed una serva, vedendo comparire la figlia dei Conti, si era precipitata ad imbandire la tavola. Una zuppa calda dal buon profumo, pane fresco, formaggi vari ,frutta , un po’ di vino e dell’acqua….. La biondina aveva poi fatto richiesta di ulteriori stoviglie ed aveva condiviso il pranzo con la sua ancella.   
Alexandria, alla fine del pasto, si era sentita cosi’ sazia come non si ricordava da mesi …. e quel sorso di vino le aveva rinvigorito tutto il corpo.   
Prima di fare rientro nelle stanze , come ultima cosa, Clarke volle mostrare alla sua ancella , la grande torre del castello “ la’ ….aveva detto puntando l’indice verso l’alto…..  
C’e’ il mio vero mondo…. “   
Quindi si erano mosse , risalendo stancamente gli scalini di pietra che conducevano alle sue stanze.

Ad attenderle, avevano trovato Abigail….  
Guardie “ riportate l’ancella nella sua cella , per oggi il suo compito e’ concluso …” andandosene Alexandria era riuscita, per pochi secondi, a rivolgere lo sguardo verso la biondina…quasi a dirle “ ....a domani ..”   
Una volta rimaste sole, la madre aveva reguardito la figlia “ non ti e’ concesso non pranzare con i tuoi genitori, se non in casi eccezionali “ ……. vedo comunque che l’aria ti ha fatto bene, rimettiti in forma, mancano due mesi al ballo della Primavera, ci sara’ anche il tuo principe….non ti permettero’ un’altra volta di mettere in imbarazzo i tuoi genitori, che tanto stanno facendo per te ! Cio’ dicendo se n’era andata.  
Clarke si era seduta vicino al camino, aveva preso un libro che teneva nascosto, parlava di erbe, delle loro proprieta’, aveva iniziato a leggere….per scacciare la noia e la melanconia…..ma quel pomeriggio il suo cervello sembrava non voler collaborare, i suoi pensieri continuavano a portarla al tempo trascorso con la sua silenziosa ancella…..erano ricordi piacevoli , che la facevano sentire meno sola.

Lexa , nel frattempo, era rientrata nella sua fredda cella, era stanca, il suo corpo ferito le doleva… in men che non si dica ..si era addormentata. E per la prima volta, da mesi, il suo fu un sonno tranquillo…….. Il rumore della cella che si apriva l’aveva risvegliata, la guardia le lascio’ la solita sbobba , la sua cena, in piu’con fare guardingo le aveva dato una bella coperta di lana.

Appena finito di cenare Clarke era corsa in camera, aveva preso una moneta dal suo piccolo segreto tesoro, aveva chiamato una delle poche guardie di cui si fidava, le aveva dato la moneta ed una coperta…… non voleva pensare che la sua ancella ,oltre ad essere sola , dovesse patire anche tanto freddo.

Nella sua cella , avvolta nella calda coperta , Alexandria non sentiva piu’ il freddo, e cosi’ si era messa a ricordare la sua giornata che, non poteva negare a se stessa , era stata “ piacevole “ …. No……piacevole non era abbastanza….. qualcuno, come non succedeva da mesi, si era preso cura di lei….e quel qualcuno era una biondina, la contessina…. Il mostro…… ora quella definizione le pareva alquanto inadeguata…… e poi, quegli occhi occhi azzurri cosi’ belli ma tanto tristi….quell’accenno malinconico sul suo futuro….. piu’ ci pensava piu’ le sembrava che quella giovane possedesse un’infelicita’ molto simile alla sua….. e cosi’ , sentendosi un po’ meno sola, si era addormentata.

Clarke, dopo aver messo alcune erbe ad essiccare dentro diversi barattoli, si era sdraiata sul suo letto e con gli occhi aperti ne’ osservava il baldacchino, era una tela ampia che raffigurava un paesaggio naturale, un fiume, dei cavalli in corsa, in lontananza le montagne ed una foresta di alberi con le chiome dipinte con tante sfumature di verde…… tanti verdi ……come…….come gli occhi della sua ancella……. E subito dopo la visione del bagno……quel corpo, che sebbene fosse ferito, era perfetto…. gambe lunghe e forti, ventre e schiena muscolosi….i capelli neri e ribelli, e poi…e poi …..quei seni sodi e giusti da tenere nelle mani ……un brivido…..un rossore…..quelle tonde natiche…… il cuore aveva cominciato a battere piu’ velocemente…… vergogna di sensazioni che una giovane donna, non avrebbe dovuto avere.   
Domani, passera’ aveva pensato , cercando quel sonno capace di azzittire la mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la notte dicono porti consiglio...


	11. le trecce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ancora Clarke ed Alexandria

Quando Clarke si era svegliata, la prima cosa che i suoi occhi avevano visto , era la foresta…. Alexandria……… tra poco l’avrebbe rivista…..   
aveva indossato una casacca verde, un paio di pantaloni in camoscio e si era stretta la cintura in vita, quell’abbigliamento non sarebbe stato gradito da Abby, ma….non le importava.......da tempo aveva smesso di cercare l'approvazione materna......  
L’ancella era arrivata, quella mattina sembrava meno sofferente e piu’ riposata, e maggiomente predisposta ad un’altra giornata da condividere.

“ non so come, ne’ quando …ma , se lei , me lo permettera’, contessina, potrei insegnarle ad andare a cavallo “ ….dopo tanto silenzio, queste erano state le prime parole che Lexa aveva rivolto a Clarke….. .che aveva sussultato sia per l’ offerta che per il suono della voce ……rotondo e caldo. “ mi piacerebbe tanto, non so come….lasciami pensare …… grazie … “ Le parole erano sparite…

La biondina doveva rompere quel silenzio “ …..potresti farmi le trecce ?  
“ …… si metta vicino alla finestra, c’e’ piu’ luce , aveva risposto la brunetta. Alexandria aveva cominciato a spazzolare i capelli biondi e poi con mano ferma aveva delicatamente iniziato ad intrecciare quei morbidi fili d’oro, cosi’ le parevano, mentre con le narici assaporava il profumo di lavanda che emanava dalla chioma della giovane……… alla fine , dopo averne fatte tredici, l’ancella si era fermata, aveva preso lo specchio…. “ ecco fatto…. Va bene ? ” Clarke era trasalita….. il tocco delicato delle mani della sua ancella l’avevano mandata in un altro spazio, un mondo tranquillo e rassicurante…. Aveva afferrato lo specchio e cio’ che vide… le piaceva…… Si era alzata dalla sedia, e con occhi azzurri come mare in burrasca, aveva cercato quegli occhi verdi come la foresta dipinta sul suo baldacchino….. “ e’ il tuo turno “ aveva detto poi, quasi in un sospiro.

Alexandria sembrava assente……si era persa nel mare in burrasca…. “ siediti “ aveva ripetuto Clarke…. riportandola nella stanza…. e cosi’ …aveva fatto. Le mani della contessina, erano esperte, fare le trecce era stato uno dei primi insegnamenti della sua balia, e cosi’ presto due lunghe trecce nere scendevano ai lati del viso della sua ancella…. “ fatto “ ( si… cosi’ sei ancora piu’ bella aveva pensato )…..poi dei rumori alla porta avevano interrotto la magia del momento…  
Toc….toc…… signora…. l’aspettano a pranzo ! 

Torno appena posso, intanto riscaldati vicino al fuoco …se vuoi ti lascio un libro da leggere…. Alexandria l’aveva guardata smarrita…. “ non so….” Clarke non l’aveva fatta finire, “ rimedieremo ..presto “ le aveva detto sorridendo.  
Abigail , come gia’ preventivato, non aveva gradito l’aspetto della figlia… , la biondina aveva velocemente pranzato, raccolto gli avanzi in un vassoio, ed era corsa in camera sua, impaziente di tornare dalla sua ancella. Alexandria aveva speso il tempo dell’assenza della biondina…pensando alla biondina….. ai suoi morbidi capelli…al suo profumo ed al mare in burrasca.  
Non si era neanche accorta del suo ritorno, ed era trasalita quando la mano della contessina le aveva sfiorato una spalla…. “ tieni, e’ per te “ …le aveva detto porgendole il vassoio.

Poi era iniziata la prima lezione di lettura, sedute spalla contro spalla, vicine… spesso le dita si incontravano sul libro, timidi sfioramenti , quando Clarke indicava una lettera dell’alfabeto…. L’ancella sembrava molto attenta e molto veloce nell’apprendere. Le ore erano trascorse velocemente , fuori si era fatto buio, Alexandria aveva chiuso il libro   
“ tra poco dovro’ andare … ma prima vorrei mettere ordine ai suoi barattoli che in bilico, su quella mensola, mi sembrano destinati ad una brutta fine “ aveva detto con un sorrisetto malizioso. Clarke si era subito presa mentalmente una nota : fare sorridere di piu’ la sua ancella…… perche’ quando lo faceva era ancor piu’ bella !   
E quella sera quando giunse l’ora del commiatto le giovani lo fecero con dispiacere.

E cosi' trascorsero i primi quindici giorni della loro relazione, svelandosi di giorno e nascondendosi di notte ...ma non come accade di solito , lentamente.... acquisendo parti, passo dopo passo ... tra la biondina e la brunetta i momenti passati insieme erano sempre densi e preziosi e la conoscenza reciproca, procedeva velocemente ed intensamente   
tra le due giovani era piuttosto un permettere a ricordi confusi ...di ritrovare la giusta collocazione, era come svelare i segni di una mappa per ritrovare un' antico prezioso tesoro, era un viaggio a ritroso nel tempo .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a volte incontriamo persone che ci sembra gia' di conoscere


	12. una intensa giornata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le due giovani si stanno avvicinando , giorno dopo giorno, i sentimenti emergono prepotentemente

Dopo quindici giorni Lexa stava meglio, le sue ferite fisiche, grazie anche al balsamo che la contessina le aveva quotidianamente spalmato, erano guarite, si sentiva piu’ forte, grazie ai pranzi con i resti dei pasti della famiglia Griffin, la notte aveva meno incubi . Le ferite dell’animo erano ancora li’, la notte pensava spesso ai suoi genitori , a tutti i suoi amici terrestri che non avrebbe piu’ rivisto, ed ancora piangeva quando nella mente le appariva la visione di Costia …..morente nelle sue braccia.   
In quei momenti si ricordava lo scopo della sua vita , rendere giustizia a tutte quelle morti …. prima o poi sarebbe riuscita a fuggire ed avrebbe potuto lottare per liberare il suo popolo. Per questo , man mano che passavano i giorni, aveva cominciato a studiare il castello e le possibili vie di fuga.   
L’unica incertezza dei suoi piani era quella di abbandonare la contessina…. Solo il pensarlo le creava fastidio nello stomaco… ed il respiro diventava sospiro all’idea di non poter rivedere quegli occhi azzurri.

Dopo quindici giorni Clarke era ossessionata dalle foreste…le vedeva di giorno e di notte….. e quando non le vedeva…le mancavano. Ed era anche un po’ dispiaciuta che le ferite della sua ancella fossero guarite, perche’ la guarigione si era portata via la scusa per poterla toccare. La contessina era decisamente confusa, anziche’ placarsi i suoi vergognosi pensieri sembravano rafforzarsi , e la vicinanaza quotidiana , gli sguardi, gli sfioramenti, i piccoli sorrisi peggioravano decisamente il suoi tentativi di negare quel che sentiva.

Quella mattina, per sua fortuna, si era svegliata con il desiderio di disegnare, cosa che da mesi non le capitava, cosi’ quando era arrivata la sua ancella …aveva preso di corsa un libro e l’aveva invitata a seguirla. Avevano risalito scale, attraversato stanze, e poi infine si erano arrampicate su una stretta scala fatta di legno. Erano nella torre piu’ alta del castello, nel posto segreto di Clarke…. “ ecco Alexandria, qui c’e’ la mia vera vita “.   
L’ancella aveva lasciato scorrere lo sguardo, aveva ispezionato la stanza, una grande finestra da cui si poteva vedere fino ai confini del castello, illuminava pile di fogli di carta, sui muri e per terra giacevano centinaia di disegni, il pavimento era sporco di polvere nera e rossa…. C’era un mondo cosi incredibilmente vivo e vasto racchiuso in quel piccolo spazio….la visione nell’insieme era travvolgente .  
Lexa aveva occhi piu’ scuri del solito quando aveva guardato dentro a quelli piu’ chiari del solito della biondina…..sussurrando “ il suo mondo e’ cosi’ bello da togliere il respiro “ 

Clarke aveva pianto, da quando Charlotte se n’era andata, nessuno l’aveva compresa, solo oggi un’altra terreste, un’ altra villana contadina, aveva trovato parole che solo chi a cuore puo’ esprimere, parole che solo le anime belle sanno inventare. L’ istinto di Lexa sarebbe stato quello di stringere a se , in un abbraccio confortante , la fragile contessina…ma ci aveva rinunciato consapevole che tale gesto non sarebbe stato consono al suo ruolo d’ancella…..si era spostata invece verso la grande finestra, fingendo di scrutare a lungo il panorama, lasciando cosi’ a Clarke il tempo e lo spazio per ricomporsi……  
Quando si era voltata la contessina aveva gia’ afferrato un foglio di carta , lo sguardo intento , le mani gia’ sporche di nero correvano veloci tratteggiando linee e riempiendo spazi….. Alexandria aveva allora, preso il libro ed aveva cominciato ad analizzare le parole, a cercare quel nesso tra le lettere dell’alfabeto che permettono la lettura….   
Quando la campana del mezzogiorno aveva rintoccato , le due giovani avevano sollevato i volti dai loro compiti, si erano guardate con rammarico ..era tempo di ritornare nel mondo “ reale”… prima di andare gli occhi azzurri avevano avuto bisogno di scrutare la foresta verde in cerca della spinta necessaria a lasciare quel mondo di pace.

Il pomeriggio era trascorso per buona parte nella lettura, Clarke aveva ascoltato soddisfatta i progressi della sua ancella, che aveva denotato grande prontezza intellettiva, sulla parola “ calore “ il libro era stato chiuso …. E la contessina aveva detto “ ….mi aiuti a fare il bagno ? “

L’ancella aveva riempito la vasca di acqua calda, l’aveva arricchita con essenza di lavanda e con della calendula…tutto era pronto e …..Clarke era arrivata…. La brunetta con mano ferma, le aveva sfilato gli stivali, sciolto le trecce liberando la folta chioma bionda, tolta la tunica e poi con mano morbida slacciato le calze dalle giarrettiere…. La biondina era rimasta con indosso solo un velo di mussolina a mo’ di reggiseno, che Alexandria aveva lentamente rimosso con mano tremante e respiro irregolare…..   
.....toccare la contessina le aveva risvegliato sensazioni sepolte nella memoria, e la vista di quei seni sodi ed abbondanti , di quei ricci biondi che le ricoprivano il pube le avevano accelerato i battiti del cuore  
L’aveva poi guardata negli occhi, che erano del colore di un mare in burrasca…. E la biondina era arrossita…… ..velocemente si era immersa nell’acqua calda, tentando di nascondere l’imbarazzo .  
Lexa aveva preso un panno morbido ed aveva cominciato a passarlo con delicatezza sulle mani e le braccia, poi sul collo della biondina ,che aveva chiuso gli occhi, poi le aveva strofinato la schiena, le spalle.. era arrivata ai seni, li aveva disegnati col panno, apprezzandone la consistenza , era scesa sul ventre morbido, sfiorato il pube , ed infine era scesa sulle belle cosce della contessina. Lexa aveva riconosciuto il calore che le era salito nel ventre….ma , mai si sarebbe aspettata, di vedere sui seni galleggianti della biondina emergere eretti prepotenti capezzoli …. Tutto intorno fluttuanti capelli che ondeggiavano nell’acqua calda incorniciavano un volto stupendo, labbra socchiuse…occhi chiusi. L’ancella sconvolta, aveva distolto lo sguardo e si era mossa per andare a prendere l’ampia pezza di lino che aveva lasciato a scaldare vicino al fuoco.

Rimasta sola, Clarke si era immersa nell’acqua calda, trattenendo il respiro….cio’ che sentiva era incredibile e sconosciuto, non sapeva leggere il linguaggio del suo corpo….quei fremiti, la sensazione di calore che aveva nel ventre, quei capezzoli eretti….il desiderio di sentire ancora sul di se le mani della sua ancella…… aveva riaperto gli occhi , scontrandosi con la foresta in tempesta che stava rientrando colla pezza calda… il contatto l’aveva fatta sentire ancor piu’ debole…..era uscita dalla vasca e si era sentita mancare le ginocchia, stava per cadere……prontamente due mani forti l’avevano afferrata e delicatamente avvolta nel tessuto caldo.   
Il primo abbraccio, la prima volta che, in vita sua, si era sentita cosi’ al sicuro…….

Per questo quella sera ,quando giunse l’ora della separazione notturna, aveva detto alla sua ancella : “ da domani , in privato, non chiamarmi piu’ contessina…. da domani per te voglio essere solo Clarke “

E con quelle parole nelle orecchie, Lexa era rientrata nella sua fredda cella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vi sto' annoiando a morte ?


	13. Lexa racconta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke va a cavallo, e conosce il passato di Lexa

Quella notte nessun dormiva.  
Clarke si girava e rigirava nel letto, e quando stava per trovare un po’ di pace, le bastava aprire gli occhi, vedere la foresta dipinta sul baldacchino ..e tutto ricominciava.  
Anzi peggiorava, le tornavano in mente le sensazioni provate, i capezzoli subito rispondevano erigendosi fieri, ed in aggiunta al calore che aveva nel ventre si sentiva anche umida tra le gambe…… forse era malata !  
Lexa , sotto la coperta, stava invece combattendo il suo senso di colpa….. non si dava pace…..quello che aveva provato vedendo e toccando il corpo di Clarke, le sembrava un tradimento alla memoria di Costia… erano passati solo due mesi, come poteva solo pensare ….di andare avanti ? Ma alla fine doveva arrendersi, il suo corpo era in subbuglio, il pensiero della biondina tornava prepotentemente, alla fine con le mani si era toccata silenziosamente, in cerca di un sollievo a quel calore che quasi le faceva male. E toccandosi aveva pensato ad occhi azzurri come mare in tempesta. 

Abigail era andata presto nella camera della figlia, era agitata ed innervosita da qualcosa……  
“ Ho appena saputo che durante la festa della Primavera, i futuri sposi, per tradizione, dovranno passare a cavallo , dietro a Re Thelonius, tra le popolazioni dei terrestri, nei vari villaggi, a ribadire che presente e futuro della sovranita’ erano fatti certi ed indiscutibili “   
“ …..e te non sai andare a cavallo ! “

Clarke, fingendosi preoccupata , aveva timidamente avanzato una possibile soluzione :   
“ se me lo permetti, madre mia , potrei farmi aiutare dalla mia ancella, quei zotici villani, sanno andare a cavallo ! “   
Ottimo, vedo che cominci a capire……aveva esclamato con sollievo Abigail….. 

Rimasta sola, la biondina, aveva sorriso , finalmente era arrivata l’occasione, per stare con la sua ancella al di fuori delle mura del castello….il solo pensiero la rendeva euforica.  
Un’improvvisa voglia di vestirsi di blu’ l'aveva assalita....  
Aveva fatto chiamare Raven, la sarta del castello, la figlia bastarda del fratello di Jake Griffin e di una serva del castello. Mezza nobile e mezzo villana , ma tremendamente capace.  
Quando era arrivata nella stanza di Clarke , Alexandria aveva trovato Raven, intenta a prendere le misure della biondina, giro fianchi, giro seno, gambe……quella visione l’aveva infastidita. Poi,dopo averla presentata alla sarta, con sua sorpresa la contessina le aveva lasciate sole...  
Raven non aveva perso tempo…..Alexandria, devi sapere che i villaggi sono stati ripopolati, alcuni dei tuoi amici, che si sono salvati nascondendosi, mi hanno detto di dirti , appena ne’ avessi avuto l’occasione ,che non sei stata dimenticata, si stanno organizzando…..ma aspetteranno te…. La brunetta a quelle parole aveva sentito rinascere la speranza, ed aveva provato un’ improvvisa simpatia per la giovane sartina.

Raven se n’era andata da poco, quando era ricomparsa la biondina. Con i suoi pantaloni di camoscio ed una casacca azzurra, era particolarmente bella, aveva un’espressione raggiante ed occhi azzurri come la casacca che indossava…..Lexa non riusciva a toglierle lo sguardo di dosso……   
“ puoi insegnarmi ad andare a cavallo, si e’ presentata l’occasione giusta…..”

Non avevano perso tempo, indossati i mantelli, erano andate dirette alle stalle, la brunetta aveva indossato calze e stivali, ed insieme erano andate da Lidia, che sembrava non aspettare altro. Lexa l’ aveva preparata e poi tutte e tre felici si erano dirette verso ore di liberta’. Lentamente si erano incamminate silenziose verso i confini della proprieta’, assaporando l’aria limpida e fredda, fino ad arrivare in un boschetto di faggi .....il castello era diventato piccolo e lontano. 

"Clar k e", aveva detto Lexa, e la biondina era trasalita pensando che il suo nome detto da lei sembrava avere un altro suono, “ afferra la criniera qui, metti un piede nella staffa e poi sali sulla groppa “ vedendola un po’ in difficolta’….le aveva appoggiato una mano sul sedere e l’aveva spinta ….. ora Clarke era a cavallo e la brunetta aveva afferrato le briglie nascondendo il rossore che le aveva tinto le guance…… quando d'istinto aveva toccato le morbide natiche della contessina ..... 

devi stringere le gambe , avere la giusta presa su Lidia, poi lasciati condurre da lei, assecondala nei movimenti….ti guido io, stai tranquilla. E Clarke era felice , dall’alto il mondo le pareva meno ostile, e poi c’era la sua Alexandria…….   
Per farlo girare, fermare , rallentare devi usare le briglie…cosi’…. aveva mimato la brunetta…..   
dopo un’oretta si erano fermate, “ scendi “ …. “ ci riposiamo un po “.

Erano arrivate alla fine del boschetto, da li’ si cominciavano a vedere, in lontananza, le capanne dei villaggi dei terrestri….. gli occhi verdi di Lexa erano andati la’…..ed erano tornati umidi, Clarke se n’era accorta…. ” ….vuoi dirmi cosa….p... “ e la brunetta si era messa disperatamente a piangere…….  
...e tra un singhiozzo e l’altro neanche si era accorta che la biondina le aveva preso la mano stringendola con delicatezza.   
Passati i minuti del terribile sconforto , si erano sedute, senza che le mani mai si lasciassero, ai piedi di un grande albero ed Alexandria le aveva raccontato tutto….  
di Anya e Gustus , di Costia…… di come in pochi minuti avesse perso tutto, genitori ed amore, un racconto di gioia e di morte……… di come fosse rimasta sola al mondo risparmiata dal sacrificio di chi amava.  
Clarke aveva ascoltato tutto , lacrime copiose scendevano dai suoi occhi azzurri……mai in vita sua aveva provato tanta pena per qualcuno, alla fine spontaneamente non aveva potuto fare a meno che abbracciare Alexandria , che rassicurata dal contatto , piano piano si era calmata. Era ora di tornare….

Dopo aver aiutato Clarke, anche Lexa era montata sul cavallo, adesso lo guidava lei con mani sicure….e la biondina si era stretta alla schiena della sua ancella e le sue mani avevano attraversato il mantello per abbracciarne il ventre ,per tenerla piu’ vicina, per proteggerla….. e presto Lidia aveva assunto una camminata di trotto che sembrava voler cullare le due giovani, a poco a poco i battiti accelerati di entrambe si erano calmati e dal contatto dei due corpi sprigionava solo calore e serenita’.  
Giunte in prossimita’ del castello , Alexandria, era scesa dalla giumenta, riassumendo il ruolo che le competeva, e Clarke era rabbrividita alla mancanza di contatto….   
Poi nella stalla Lidia aveva velocemente raggiunto il suo puledrino che aveva nitrito di felicita’. Mentre le due giovani infreddolite si erano dirette verso la stanza della contessina e si erano sedute spalla contro spalla, accanto al fuoco.   
Clarke aveva preso la mano della sua ancella e stringendola delicatamente aveva sussurato " parlami di Costia ..."

Io e Costia siamo cresciute insieme, abbiamo condiviso tutto, imparato a coltivare i campi, a cavalcare , ci esercitavamo insieme all'uso delle armi....abbiamo visto crescere e modificare i nostri corpi, nel viaggio che dall'infanzia porta all'adolescenza .... lei , da giovane donna era diventata molto bella, esile ma forte, occhi neri come i suoi capelli......   
poi aveva raccontato di come era nato il loro amore, e di come Anya l'avesse rassicurata ..., di come era giunta la rivolta e di come, poche ore dopo averla sposata, poco prima di poterla amare senza limiti, Costia fosse morta tra le sue braccia....  
di come si fosse sacrificata per lei, facendo scudo col suo corpo, frapponendolo alla freccia assassina destinata a lei......   
Costia l'aveva salvata e nello stesso tempo, lasciata sola......

Detto tutto questo con sguardo fisso verso il fuoco , Alexandria con occhi perduti si era girata ed aveva incontrato quelli cupi e tristi di Clarke....che aveva chinato il capo piena di vergogna, pensando a quanto la sua famiglia fosse stata responsabile di quell'orrore...... e non le era bastato pensare che lei era diversa.....  
Per sua fortuna Alexandria aveva aggiunto " ..lo so, Clarke , l'ho sentito fin dal nostro primo incontro, ho cercato di odiarti.....ma il mio cuore non me l'ha mai permesso..."

Mi farebbe sentire meno sola se tu da oggi, mi chiamassi " Lexa " , cosi' sono stata sempre per il mio popolo e per tutte le persone che ho amato e perso.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andare avanti con la propria vita non significa dimenticare....


	14. il primo bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa , l'inizio

Nei giorni che seguirono le due avevano parlato tanto, o meglio Lexa aveva parlato molto, Clarke sembrava piu’ impegnata a diventare una decente amazzone, era quasi la fine di febbraio, la Festa di Primavera si stava velocemente avvicinando….e con essa era cresciuto anche il suo malessere.   
Dal giorno in cui Lexa si era confidata avevano ambedue evitato il contatto, la biondina continuava a spendere notti infernali e la brunetta continuava a sentirsi in colpa per quello che provava.  
Quella mattina , per la prima volta, erano uscite con due cavalli, Lidia e Castore, un sauro bellissimo, perche’ Clarke doveva provare a cavalcare anche al fianco di un altro cavaliere…. Appena si erano inoltrate nel solito bosco….Lexa aveva spronato Castore al galloppo “ prendimi…se ci riesci… “ aveva detto sfoderando un malizioso sorrisetto … e Clarke aveva prontamente accettato la sfida.  
Stavano correndo di galoppo e ridevano quando Lidia aveva improvvisamente scartato mandando in volo la sua padrona, che era planata poco piu’ in la’….. Lexa aveva stoppato Castore e si era precipitata a constatare le condizioni della biondina….. ma Clarke si stava gia’ rialzando….rideva ….massaggiandosi le reni “ cosi’ imparo a voler competere con te…. “   
La brunetta continuava a guardarla preoccupata….ed allora la biondina aveva ceduto….. le labbra si chiusero e dagli occhi cominciarono a scendere copiose lacrime…..  
“ ..lo sapevo, ti sei fatta male, sono stata una stupida… ho esagerato….”  
“ no….il fatto e’ che…. “ e..... le aveva finalmente, detto tutto, della festa che l’aspettava, di essere stata promessa in sposa ad un uomo che neanche conosceva, che i suoi sogni di arte e medicina sarebbero…molto presto, finiti con una noiosa e non desiderata vita di dama….   
Aveva aggiunto , singhiozzando, che di lei non importava niente a nessuno, tanto meno ai suoi genitori, che la sua bellezza era diventata una condanna e che il suo essere donna aveva il solo valore di una merce di scambio, un mezzo per ottenere ricchezza e potere….. tutte cose di cui a lei non importava niente….

Lexa non era riuscita a trattenersi….l’aveva stretta a se e tenendole il viso con le mani le aveva baciato tutte quelle lacrime ed infine aveva posato le sue labbra morbide su quelle socchiuse di Clarke, in un tenero bacio. Si era poi staccata prendendole le mani ed aveva continuato a guardarla negli occhi.  
La biondina aveva cominciato a tremare… e la brunetta aveva pensato che forse aveva di nuovo esagerato…. Ma poi invece Clarke le aveva messo le mani sulle spalle e l’aveva attratta verso a se in un lungo abbraccio …..che era terminato solo ...quando la pioggia era cominciata a cadere  
Sorridendosi erano rimontate a cavallo ed in gran fretta fecero ritorno al castello…..

Quel pomeriggio Jake, il Conte, le aveva viste….non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che sua figlia sembrava meno infelice del solito ed era pure diventata una discreta amazzone….  
Aveva aspettato che si cambiassero gli abiti fradici per mandare a chiamare Alexandria….. che con timore era andata ….all'appuntamento  
“ hai fatto un buon lavoro con mia figlia, per ricompensa, ti levero’ dalla tua cella a ti daro’ un alloggio nell’ala destinata alla servitu’ “   
l’ ancella aveva ben celato il suo odio, e si era finta riconoscente.

Era tornata da Clarke, comunque felice….sarebbe stata un po’ piu’ libera , nutrita meglio e con un letto.  
Quella sera aveva velocemente traslocato, l’unica cosa che si era portata via dalla sua cella di pietra era la coperta di lana che Clarke le aveva donato. Aveva rivisto Raven, che le aveva portato qualche abito usato ma pulito, scambiato due parole di conforto …Poi si erano separate con la promessa di altri brevi incontri ,non dovevano fare mosse sbagliate, tra la servitu’ alcuni erano devoti ai conti….non tutti volevano vivere liberi.   
Lexa si era addormentata presto …pensando ad occhi azzurri e in un letto decisamente piu’ comodo.

Clarke , felice di sapere la sua Lexa, al caldo e senza sbarre….si era anc'essa addormentata.... pensando a morbide labbra.

Il tempo che rimaneva all’arrivo della festa di Primavera lo trascorsero bene…..Continuavano ad andare a cavallo, passeggiavano tenendo alla briglia i cavalli, ed avevano preso l’abitudine di parlare sedute sotto il grande albero. Lexa aveva confidato a Clarke i suoi segreti, la fuga…. ed i suoi progetti , liberare il suo popolo e, malgrado la fitta di dolore che provava solo all’idea di una vita senza la sua ancella,la biondina la capiva e si mostrava eccitata,e sapeva in cuor suo , che non avrebbe mai potuto ostacolare il desiderio di giustizia e liberta della sua unica ….amica….anche se il dolore della separazione l’avrebbe perseguitata per sempre.

Clarke aveva confidato i suoi sogni a Lexa, arte e medicina, il suo desiderio di aiutare il prossimo …con la consapevolezza amara che mai avrebbe potuto realizzarli, e l’ancella avrebbe tanto voluto poter cambiare il destino della sua….amica….

Due giorni prima della festa, che sarebbe avvenuta il 20 di marzo, sembrava che anche il cielo fosse diventato triste, pioveva sempre, e cosi’ non erano piu’ uscite. Clarke si era provata gli abiti destinati all’evento, e Lexa era rimasta abbagliata dalla bellezza della contessina.

Il pomeriggio prima del giorno della festa ,erano ritornate nel rifugio segreto di Clarke, dove c’era il suo vero mondo. Clarke aveva fatto sedere la sua ancella vicino alla finestra, in modo che fosse innondata di luce, aveva poi preso un foglio e si era immersa nel suo mondo…. Lexa ne’ osservava le espressioni del volto, serio ma rilassato….e quando alla fine aveva alzato gli occhi dal foglio aveva un’aria soddisfatta, gli occhi erano di nuovo quelli del mare in burrasca….  
La brunetta si era alzata per vedere … e si era ritrovata davanti il suo ritratto , un’immagine espressiva di forza e di tenerezza…

Aveva messo a tacere i suoi sensi di colpa e dato libero sfogo al suo sentire del momento, che era puro desiderio di contatto.....con mani forti aveva fatto alzare Clarke, l’aveva stretta in un tenero abbraccio, poi aveva liberato una mano che aveva messo tra i biondi capelli, e si era pericolosamente avvicinata al mare in burrasca….con la foresta nella tempesta  
aveva appoggiato le sue labbra morbide su quelle socchiuse di Clarke, che in risposta le aveva aperte per meglio assaggiare…. La lingua della brunetta aveva chiesto strada prima con esitazione poi piu’ insistemente e la biondina aveva messo in gioco la sua ….era iniziata l’esplorazione…che man mano che proseguiva si faceva meno incerta e piu’ in sintonia...  
a Clarke erano mancate le ginocchia, Lexa allora l’aveva sospinta verso la parete, continuando a baciarla con passione, le aveva succhiato la lingua ed appoggiato il corpo per meglio aderire a Clarke, che era tremante prigioniera di quell’intreccio di lingue , avvinta nell ‘abbraccio , seni che si toccavano, e caldi ventri che sembravano di fuoco appiccicati..  
“Ah “ aveva sospirato la biondina , “ uhm “ era uscito dalla gola della brunetta…..erano rimaste senza fiato…  
Si erano fermate, il respiro era affannato , i battiti del cuore sembravano voler uscire dal petto, poi sempre allacciate e senza levarsi gli occhi avevano aspettato che tutto tornasse normale. E come camminando sulle nuvole erano rientrate nella stanza di Clarke, sedendosi mute accanto al fuoco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> critiche, suggerimenti e considerazioni sono benvenute.


	15. la festa di primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke prima vede l'ingiustizia , il contrasto tra ricchezza e poverta' , poi ha prova di quel che l'attende....

Notte prima della Festa di Primavera

Clarke era ancora sulle nuvole e quando aveva indossato il lungo camicione bianco da notte, e si era infilata nel letto caldo, la freschezza del lino aveva smorzato, per un momento, il calore che le era rimasto appiccicato su tutto il corpo, dopo i baci appassionati di Lexa . Ma poi , guardando la foresta che pareva un cielo sopra di lei, il ricordo delle sue morbide labbra, della sua lingua vellutata e dei suoi occhi verdi si era prepotentemente riacceso procurandole ondate di calore nel basso ventre……  
...... e domani l’aspettava una giornata intensa…..doveva dormire.....  
Per sua fortuna, almeno alle prime luci dell’alba, la stanchezza aveva preso il soppravento e si era addormentata. Un sonno pieno d’ incubi….

Lexa non aveva chiuso occhio….tormentata da occhi azzurri , ne’ sentiva la burrasca , onde di desiderio continuavano ad abbattersi sulle rive del suo ventre e faceva fatica a non ammettere a quanto Clarke avesse gia’ fatto breccia nel suo cuore, infatti al pensiero della giornata che aspettava la sua biondina provava preoccupazione, pena per lei.

Quella mattina quando si erano incontrate avevano ambedue stampato sui volti i risultati della notte, lo sguardo di entrambe, era stravolto e stanco.   
Lexa con occhi ansiosi aveva scrutato in quelli umidi di Clarke :  
“ ..fatti forza, questa giornata….passera’… ” “ ti devi preparare “  
E cosi’ fecero….. 

la brunetta aveva preso della terra colorata ed aveva mascherato il pallore del viso stanco della biondina,spazzolato a lungo i bei capelli biondi, ed aveva ricavato due belle trecce che scendevano ricche ai lati del viso.  
Raven era sopraggiunta recando i nuovi abiti : uno per la festa ed uno per la passeggiata a cavallo.  
Lexa , aveva aiutato Clarke ad indossare i nuovi pantaloni in pelle e la casacca blu’ e le aveva stretto in vita l’alta cintura in cuoio…infilato gli stivali….. e quando l’aveva guardata le era scappato dalle labbra……. un ” Oh “ Clarke che sentiva salilrle dentro sempre piu angoscia di risposta seppe solo dire…   
“ ..meglio se vai a prepararmi Lidia “  
Con un ultimo sguardo d’incoraggiamento l’ ancella era andata.

Tutto e tutti erano pronti, ( eccetto lei.. ) , Abigail e Jake indossavano i loro migliori abiti, i cavalieri gia’ schierati nella piazza del castello, in attesa dell’arrivo della delegazione regale, che non si fece attendere a lungo, arrivando alle undici. In testa Re Thelonius , con tanto di corona, dietro la moglie ed il figlio Wells, tutti indossavano l’azzurro della casata del Regno del Cielo. Dietro il seguito di cavalieri e dame in carrozza.  
Dopo un po’ di riposo, verso mezzogiorno tutti insieme avevano fatto uno spuntino e si erano preparati alla visita dei villaggi terrestri. Il tempo, per fortuna era migliorato, l’aria si era fatta gia’ piu’ mite, preannunciando l’imminente primavera. Clarke, sforzandosi , si era mostrata sorridente….

Di nuovo nella piazza, i cavalli erano pronti, e fu’ una piacevole sorpresa che a porgerle le redini di Lidia avesse trovato la sua ancella, che per ultimo l’aveva aiutata a salire sulla giumenta, un gesto delicato che pero’ aveva fatto accellerare i battiti del cuore di Clarke.   
Il corteo si era avviato silenzioso, la biondina allontanandosi poteva sentire ancora su di se gli occhi della sua Lexa.

Durante il percorso, i due promessi sposi, si erano scambiati solo poche parole, perlopiu’ frasi di circostanza circa il tempo e la natura……niente a che vedere con il ricordo delle passeggiate delle due giovani….  
Ma fu quando attraversarono i villaggi che tutto divenne assai penoso per Clarke….. le immagini di quei volti stanchi, a volte rabbiosi, dei vecchi malati e dei bambini sporchi ….erano cosi’ terribili e cosi’ ……… “ ingiuste “ che , il suo cuore, si era sentito decisamente fuori luogo. Aveva chinato il capo, per la vergogna....  
Dopo ore il regale corteo fece rientro al castello, la biondina aveva sperato che , ad attenderla, ci fosse la sua ancella….che invece non c’era. Mestamente era scesa da Lidia , un veloce inchino ai reali, e si era diretta velocemente verso la sua camera.

Appena chiusa la porta, ci si era appoggiata contro….aveva chiuso gli occhi, sperando in questo modo, di cacciare via tutte quelle immagini di sofferenza che le affollavano la mente..

“ Clar k e …..il bagno e’ pronto “ la voce di Lexa.. il sangue che tornava a scorrerle nelle vene….

La brunetta l’aveva aiutata a spogliarsi le aveva sciolto le trecce e poi l’aveva fatta immergere nell’acqua calda…  
….. un veloce bagno caldo, l’ancella questa volta fu meno delicata, cerco’ piuttosto, di rinvigorire il corpo della sua contessina, provato dal pomeriggio a cavallo, aveva strofinato quella bella schiena , le braccia e le gambe per lavare sudore e dolore. L’ aveva asciugata col telo caldo e le aveva frizionato tutto il corpo con olio di rosmarino…..e lavanda.  
Clarke si era poi seduta ed aveva lasciato che la sua ancella le acconciasse i capelli per la sera.  
Non parlarono, ma il silenzio parlava molto piu’ delle parole ….. 

Lexa le fece indossare l’abito che Raven le aveva creato per quel giorno di festa e celebrazioni. Era blu’, in lana sottile, lungo sotto le ginocchia, scollato sul davanti e leggermente attillato….. un’abito che decisamente esaltava le forme rotonde della biondina, l’ancella aveva completato l’abbigliamento con una cintura lunga e sottile, che aveva girato prima intorno alla vita e poi sul bacino, prima di fermarla con un nodo lasciando scendere due cordoni in cuoio intrecciato lungo i fianchi , aveva aggiunto una collana e degli orecchini blu’…calze e scarpe. La contessina era pronta.  
Lexa no, non era pronta a lasciarla andare via…. Non era pronta a permettere che altri potessero godersi lo splendore di tanta bellezza…. 

Aveva deglutito la sua pena……   
“ …. Vado,Clarke ….. ti auguro una bella serata.. “   
e la biondina aveva sospirato vedendo aprire la porta che chiudendosi , le avrebbe nascosto Lexa.

La cena si protrasse a lungo, decine di portate, c’ era cosi’ tanto cibo da sfamare villaggi per mesi, Clarke sedeva tra le dame, ed annoiata ascoltava i loro inutili discorsi, mentre gli uomini parlavano di politica e di caccia. Ogni tanto Wells la guardava….e lei cercava di sorriderli…..

Intanto Lexa ,aveva ricevuto una breve visita di Raven, che le aveva detto che l’ora della fuga si era avvicinata , non essendo piu’ rinchiusa in una cella doveva elaborare un piano, i suoi amici terrestri erano pronti ad aspettarla al di la’ delle mura del castello, spettava solo a lei dire dove e quando. Poi era rimasta sola a pensare…. La fuga ed il contemporaneo allontanamento da Clarke non andavano d’accordo nel suo cuore…..

La musica era iniziata, era arrivata l’ora dei balli , un cenno di Abigail aveva fatto capire a Clarke che un altro errore non le era concesso…. E cosi’ quando Wells l’aveva invitata ad iniziare le danze, la biondina si era lasciata trasportare al centro della stanza…… aveva preso la mano offerta da Wells, altri si erano uniti formando un fermo cerchio che aspettava il ritornello che permetteva il movimento . Per un po’ Clarke , presa da quel tipo di danza, si era scordata luogo e circostanza….ma quando era arrivata l’ora del ballo di coppia, tutto le torno’ in mente…..  
Wells l’aveva stretta, come in una morsa, le aveva circondato la vita con braccia forti costringendola a sentire il suo ardore maschile, aveva fatto in modo che il seno di lei aderisse al suo petto possente, e man mano che la musica procedeva, cercava di insinuarsi sempre di piu’…… la biondina si sentiva prigioniera, il suo corpo le pareva un pezzo di marmo, nessun calore nel ventre o reazioni dei suoi capezzoli…..  
..... poi Wells l’aveva trascinata via, fuori sulla terrazza, con mani rudi le aveva preso il volto ed ansimando aveva portato le sue labbra sottili su quelle morbide di Clarke, che erano rimaste chiuse, allora lui ne’ aveva forzato l’entrata con lingua ruvida ed incurante….strappandole un crudele bacio.   
Il volto della biondina era in fiamme, bruciato dallo strofinio della barba irsuta di Wells, e dopo aver sopportato altri due crudeli baci, si era divincolata, staccata dalla morsa, per timore di vomitare addosso al suo futuro sposo tutto il cibo della cena. 

Trattenendo la nausea si era finta senza fiato…..  
“ la tua forza mi ha tolto il respiro…..scusami….. sono giovane e nessun uomo mi aveva mai baciato prima.. “  
Wells le aveva creduto e con aria fiera l’aveva riportata nella stanza delle danze.

Lexa, da quando aveva sentito iniziare la musica, era diventata furiosa…..il pensiero della sua Clarke nelle braccia di un altro, la faceva sentire come un animale in gabbia….  
Il pensiero di altre mani , altre labbra sulla sua biondina la facevano impazzire di gelosia……..   
si vergognava di quello che provava, ma niente riusciva a calmarla…..

La richiesta silenziosa di Abigail aveva accolto il rientro di Clarke……. che in risposta aveva forzatamente sorriso…..mandando in estasi l’ansiosa madre.  
Ancora qualche ballo e la festa sarebbe finita, tutti sarebbero andati nelle loro stanze ……fu questo pensiero a dare a Clarke la forza di terminare la serata vicino al suo futuro sposo.  
A mezzanotte finalmente tutto tacque, gli ultimi inchini di rito e poi la biondina di corsa era potuta andare a rifugiarsi nella sua stanza.

Lexa dabbasso, aveva sentito la fine delle musiche, ed aveva sperato che il silenzio ponesse fine a tutto il suo tormento…alla sua furia.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' furiosamente gelosa, Clarke e' intrappolata


	16. dopo la festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa non riesce a domare il suo desiderio di vedere Clarke

Clarke appena entrata nella sua stanza, non si era nemmeno spogliata…senza piu’ forze si era seduta accanto al fuoco, sperando che il suo calore la riscaldasse e sciogliesse tutto il gelo che aveva dentro …fissava con lo sguardo assente le fiamme….cercando un po’ di conforto tra le scintille emesse dal legno che bruciava….

Lexa, era sempre stata una giovane impulsiva…… e malgrado i suoi sforzi non riusciva a placare ne’ la sua furia ne’ la sua preoccupazione……  
sapeva che a quell’ora quasi tutti dormivano dentro al castello, di sicuro la servitu’ che aveva turni di riposo brevi, e le guardie sarebbero state poche nei quartieri signorili, se aveva fortuna, quella notte poi , in maggioranza sarebbero state collocate nell’ala del castello destinata agli ospiti, a guardia della casa Reale. 

Si era cosi’ inoltrata al di fuori del quartiere della servitu’, e silenziosamente, aveva salito gli scalini che portavano alle stanze della famiglia Griffin, nel buio sembravano non finire mai , un rumore… si era nascosta, una guardia si era addormentata , sbattendo l’elmo contro il muro…..un’altra era pero'ferma li’ , nel corridoio delle stanze….doveva aspettare…..   
Per sua fortuna ad un certo punto la guardia si era allontanata, probabilmente in cerca d’acqua da bere……Lexa velocemente si era avvicinata alla porta della stanza di Clarke e silenziosamente l’aveva aperta e rinchiusa alle sue spalle.

La biondina era cosi’ intenta a guardare le fiamme che neanche si era accorta che qualcuno era entrato nella stanza, la brunetta intanto aveva chiuso a chiave la porta , ed aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi al fuoco.  
Si era fermata un attimo , a calmarsi i battiti del cuore, che la visione della biondina aveva accelerato …….. ancora pochi passi ed aveva potuto appoggiare le sue mani sulle sue spalle …..Clarke non si era spaventata perche’ era tutto quanto aveva voluto ma neanche osato sperare…. Aveva lasciato per un po’ che quelle mani la rassicurassero poi si era alzata e con occhi azzurri come mare in tempesta aveva sussurrato

“ ….. balla con me… “

E Lexa non se l’era fatto dire due volte, l’ aveva stretta a se , e cosi’ abbracciate avevano cominciato a muoversi lentamente……. Il viso di Clarke affondato nella nicchia che c’era tra il collo e le spalle della sua ancella …. Finche’ come un’ assettata la biondina aveva cercato con le sue labbra quelle morbide di Lexa …….dapprima teneramente poi sempre piu’ avidamente succhiando labbra e lottando con lingua vellutata contro un’altra vellutata lingua in una battaglia di predominio dall’esito incerto….  
Si erano fermate solo per mancanza d'aria…

La brunetta ansimante , l’aveva scrutata con occhi di foresta sotto la tempesta , verde scuro, solo pochi secondi di sosta per riprendere fiato, e con la lingua stava gia’ percorrendo la lunghezza del collo di Clarke, che nel frattempo aveva chiuso gli occhi, poi era scesa sulle clavicole scoperte “ mmm “ dalla gola della biondina….. “ aah “ …. Era troppo , era ….meglio rallentare….. e Lexa si era fermata.

Clarke era gia’ andata troppo lontano ……… “ ti prego, non fermarti.. “   
La brunetta “ ti prego, non me lo chiedere….. “ “ … sei cosi’ bella… “

“ ….il solo pensiero di te nelle sue braccia…..mi stava uccidendo…”   
“ Clar k e aiutami, non possiamo….. non ora, non qui…”

E la biondina aveva compreso il pericolo che Lexa stava correndo per essere li’, con lei

“ va bene, ma resta ancora un po’ con me …. “   
“ …. Ho paura….stasera ho avuto tanta paura.... “

L’ancella l’aveva delicatamente …. Spogliata di tutto ….. cercando d’ignorare i capezzoli eretti che la chiamavano, aveva preso il lungo camicione da notte e ricoperto quel corpo che la voleva…. Poi, mettendo a tacere il proprio desiderio, aveva preso in braccio Clarke, l’aveva stesa sul letto e si era distesa al suo fianco e tenendola stretta tra le sue braccia, le aveva lungamente accarezzato i capelli e le spalle, fino a quando, non l’aveva sentita dormire…..   
Il respiro regolare della biondina le aveva ricordato che era tempo di andare…….

Si era silenziosamente alzata, aveva aperto un poco la porta per vedere il corridoio…….   
Era notte profonda …anche i guardiani si erano addormentati….   
Cosi’ era sgaiattolata via e senza intoppi era rientrata nella sua stanza…… e col pensiero di lei tra le sue braccia, si era addormentata…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come si fa a non amarle ?


	17. cambiamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa parlano dei loro sentimenti....

Il risveglio di Clarke non era stato dei migliori.  
Mentre beatamente ripercorreva la memoria della notte precedente, il ballo con Lexa e quello che era venuto dopo, i suoi genitori avevano fatto irruzione nella sua stanza e con aria sorridente, l’avevano elogiata per il comportamento nobile che aveva tenuto il giorno prima , andandosene le avevano inoltre ricordato, che la delegazione reale sarebbe presto partita, e che avrebbe fatto meglio a presentarsi per salutare il suo futuro sposo.

Appena usciti alla contessina era tornata la nausea, ed a malincuore si era preparata per l’arrivederci, era scesa nella piazza del castello , sbrigato con sorrisi e finto dispiacere, la partenza del suo futuro sposo , e di tutta la delegazione reale, ed aveva omaggiato con tanto d’inchino Re Thelonius.  
Tornata nella sua stanza, sapendo che Lexa sarebbe arrivata un po’ piu’ tardi ( le aveva “ ordinato “ di prendersi cura di Lidia due volte alla settimana ) aveva fatto chiamare Raven, che si era subito presentata….. 

“ vorrei una mantella blu’ “   
“ mia signora che le succede ? …. E’ innamorata ? “  
“ ..perche’ me lo domandi, aveva risposto arrossendo .. “

Il blu’ e’ il colore che si indossa quando si e’ innamorati , aveva spiegato Raven…

“ No…. Aveva cercato di rimediare, e’ che blu’ e’ il colore del casato Jaha, quello del mio futuro sposo….”

Le aveva preso le misure e poi, chissa’ perche’ , prima di andarsene , Raven aveva detto alla contessina

“ …col suo permesso, con degli avanzi di tessuto verde che ho , vorrei fare una casacca per Lexa, tra pochi giorni e’ il suo compleanno, sua madre lo faceva sempre….. “

“ ah, va bene…. Quand’e’ ? aveva chiesto la biondina con aria disinteressata “  
“ il 24… “ “ e….. grazie del permesso…. “ e con questo Raven si era avviata verso la porta..

Stava andandosene quando era comparsa Abigail, “ da domani per due ore, tutti i giorni, darai lezioni di ricamo e cucito alla qui presente contessina……   
una vera dama deve saper usare l’ago …”   
Clarke alla notizia, aveva a stento trattenuto la rabbia…..

Finalmente era arrivata la sua Lexa, solo l’averla vicina aveva immediatamente azzerato gli inizi di quella giornata nata male. Ora poteva cominciare……

C “ … quando sei andata via …. Il freddo e’ tornato “  
L “… sarei rimasta con te, tutta la notte, se avessi potuto… “  
L “ … ora sono qui e non posso riscaldarti nel modo in cui vorrei …. “  
C “….non so’ cosa mi sta’ succedendo….so’ solo che mi sento viva solo quando ti ho vicina…”

L “…. E’ una bella giornata da non sprecare rinchiuse in una stanza, usciamo fuori…..” non era riuscita a dire altro....

Clarke, con l’aiuto della sua ancella, si era messa abiti piu’ comodi ed insieme avevano guadagnato l’uscita ….superata la piazza , si erano dirette verso il piccolo uliveto appena fuori le mura del castello. Si erano sedute su una panchina di legno, lasciando che il sole le riscaldasse.  
Dopo un po’ Clarke aveva cominciato a parlare….

“ … la festa e’ stata una giornata terribile, ho dovuto sorridere mentre avrei voluto piangere e mi sono vergognata della mia ricchezza , passando nei villaggi ….   
Il ballo poi e’ stato orribile….. lui mi stringeva cosi’ tanto che ho pensato di soffocare…e poi…. Quando mi ha trascinato sulla terrazza e mi ha baciato….  
...credevo di morire , il contatto del suo corpo mi dava la nausea….. “  
“…..in quei momenti…..pensavo solo a te…..a quello che , invece provo, quando….. “

Lexa l’aveva ascoltata, reprimendo rabbia e gelosia, avrebbe voluto consolarla e prendere a pugni Wells, ma tutto quello che uscii dalle sue labbra fu un “ oh “

E dopo   
“…..tu non sai …. quante volte ….avrei voluto correre da te e portarti via…..”  
“ .....so che non dovrei neanche pensarlo, ma non posso farci niente….. “ 

Le confessioni delle due giovani donne furono bruscamente interrotte dall’arrivo a cavallo di Octavia Blake, l’addetta alla logistica del magazzino alimentare del castello :

“ …contessina e’ richiesta d’urgenza la sua presenza , i Conti la stanno aspettando ! “

Si erano subito mosse, e mentre rientravano Clarke si domandava cosa mai poteva essere successo….

Non ci volle molto per scoprirlo….nella piazza del castello un’armata di cavalieri sotto il fresco commando di Bellamy Blake.. aspettava solo che Jake Griffin salutasse la figlia, prima d’ iniziare a muoversi.

La delegazione del Regno del Cielo, durante il rientro, era stata attaccata dagli uomini venuti dal mare, Re Thelonius era rimasto ferito , alcuni cavalieri erano morti …. a stento erano riusciti ad arrivare nel loro castello. L’ attacco era stato un atto di guerra che richiedeva una pronta risposta, la minaccia era grande, gli uomini venuti dal mare erano noti , feroci conquistatori.  
Jake fu’ piu’ tenero del solito , salutando la figlia, l’aveva abbracciata e l’aveva esortata a prendersi cura della madre, durante la sua assenza.  
Tra la folla che in silenzio scrutava la partenza dell’armata c’erano Octavia , sorella di Bellamy e Raven…

Bellamy e Octavia erano fratello e sorella, orfani di entrambi i genitori. Erano nati nel castello, cresciuti dalla servitu’ terrestre, la madre era morta dando alla luce Octavia, il padre , che era da tempo il commandante dell’armata Griffin era morto, non da molto ,durante la ribellione dei terrestri. Bellamy gli era succeduto.

Clarke neanche immaginava quanto , quel giorno, avrebbe cambiato la sua vita....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la mancanza di commenti, alimenta i dubbi....


	18. amori complicati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> altri amori complicati vivono nel castello Griffin

Octavia, in virtu’ delle sue mansioni, era solita andare quotidianamente al mercato alla ricerca di frutta e verdura .  
Nel tempo la sua ricerca si era pero' fermata , andava sempre alla stessa bancarella, quella di Lincoln, un villano dai modi gentili. A poco a poco tra i due era nata una forte attrazione, e nonostante le ovvie difficolta’, il loro amore vissuto clandestinamente , era diventato forte ed irrinunciabile, tante’ che Octavia, pur essendo sorella di Bellamy, sentiva di appartenere nell'animo al popolo dei terrestri piu’ che alla sua gente.  
I loro incontri segreti erano da sempre avvenuti con l’aiuto e la copertura di Raven, l’esile sartina.

E proprio la sartina, quella sera, stava aspettando il rientro di Lexa , nei quartieri della servitu’, appena l’aveva vista l’aveva trascinata nella sua stanza..  
Raven pareva preoccupata….  
“ …ho bisogno di un’amica, non so’ a chi altri dirlo , ho una storia con Bellamy , il giovane commandante , lui non e’ come suo padre, e’ forte ma d’animo buono, ed ho paura che la sua lealta’ alla famiglia Griffin, me lo porti via……   
"…….oggi e’ partito per la sua prima vera guerra …” 

Lexa , aveva da tempo compreso , che l’amore non e’ un sentimento ragionevole, quindi non era in grado di giudicare ne’ di condannare le scelte altrui.  
“…..vedrai che tornera’, …… proteggilo da lontano con la forza del tuo amore…. “   
Raven l’aveva abbracciata… ed aveva aggiunto  
“ Lexa, con questa guerra, sono rimaste meno guardie….e’ il momento propizio per la tua fuga…”

La brunetta era andata nella sua stanza , si era sdraiata nel suo letto, ed aveva cominciato a mettere insieme il suo piano di fuga…. e mentre lo perfezionava sentiva nascerle un’angoscia profonda…..

Intanto Clarke era andata da Abigail, che quella sera , sembrava meno acida del solito, aveva gli occhi umidi, ambedue erano animate dalla stessa preoccupazione per Jake…..avevano cenato insieme cercando nella condivisione del cibo una sorta di tregua dai brutti pensieri.   
Dopo la contessina era rientrata nella sua stanza, con la sensazione spiacevole che tutto stava cambiando, dentro di se’ per quello che provava per Lexa , ed intorno a se’ perche’ la guerra porta sempre via qualcuno… e modifica il futuro delle persone.

I giorni che seguirono trascorsero in apparente tranquillita’, nella quotidiana routine.

Raven andava tutti i giorni da Clarke per le lezioni di cucito e ricamo, durante le quali non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare gli sguardi amorevoli ed i gesti affettuosi che contessina ed ancella non riuscivano piu’ di tanto a nascondere.  
Durante quelle ore Lexa di solito leggeva o metteva le erbe ad essiccare nei barattoli.

Nessuna notizia dal campo di battaglia, l’ultimo messagero aveva riferito solo che le condizioni di salute di Re Theolonius , si erano aggravate.

Nella stanza di Clarke al di la’ delle apparenze, tre giovani donne vivevano in realta’ una simile inquietudine verso un futuro pieno d’incertezze, ed ognuna di loro sembrava fare di tutto per rimandare….

Il 23 marzo Clarke era andata nelle cucine del castello, aveva cercato Octavia e le aveva commissionato una torta, la giovane non aveva fatto domande, abituata alle stranezze dei signori….

Quella stessa sera Lexa aveva trovato Raven ad aspettarla…. 

R “... .. dimmi che mi sbaglio…ho visto come guardi la contessina….tu provi qualcosa per lei….”

L “ ….si, ….ho cercato di….evitarlo…..in tutti i modi, ma non ci sono riuscita…lei mi ha dato speranza e quell’ affetto… che non credevo di poter piu’ sentire…”

R “ ….e quell’affetto e’ ricambiato….giusto ? “

L “ …credo di si, Clarke forse non lo sa’ ancora.....le sono capitata….. in mezzo ad una vita gia' decisa..... “

Raven aveva sospirato, pensando a quanto a volte l’amore abbia percorsi difficili ed imprevedibili  
Lei amava Bellamy, Octavia amava Lincoln, un villano ed ora..... una contessa , con un futuro da regina, amava la sua ancella…… 

R “….Clarke conosce i tuoi progetti di fuga.. ? “  
L “…si…ma stai tranquilla, non mi tradirebbe mai…. “  
R “ …non e’ questo che mi preoccupa, ..ho paura che tu possa rinunciare alla tua liberta’… per lei…”

Lexa, questa volta non aveva replicato….. la questione era stata al centro dei suoi pensieri….senza che ne’ avesse ancora trovato la risposta….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuori piove....


	19. il compleanno di Lexa ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e' il compleanno di Lexa

Il compleanno di Lexa

Quella mattina Clarke si era alzata molto presto, silenziosamente era andata nelle cucine a recuperare la torta che Octavia, in qualche modo, era riuscita a preparare.  
Era tornata nella sua stanza a prendere il resto delle cose che le servivano …..l’idea di farsi ancella per un giorno per la sua Lexa, la rendeva felice e sottilmente eccitata.

Le erano occorsi tre viaggi per portare tutto il necessario nel suo rifugio segreto, e la stretta scala di legno non l’aveva di certo aiutata…….Ma ora guardava soddisfatta la sua opera…  
Al centro della stanza, dopo averne ripulito il pavimento, aveva steso un grande tappeto , piazzato un tavolino basso, con sopra una piccola tovaglia verde scuro, poi i piatti, i bicchieri decorati, le posate ed i tovaglioli. Alcune candele sparse qua e la’…. Aveva nascosto sotto un telo la torta ed una bottiglia di vino bianco frizzante…..tutto era pronto.

Tornata nella sua stanza, si era messa a lavorare con le erbe…aveva bisogno di tenersi occupata…..

Lexa , aveva aperto gli occhi e si era ricordata ….oggi compiva diciassette anni…..in altri tempi…sarebbe stato un giorno di festa, Anya le avrebbe regalato una nuova tunica, ed avrebbe festeggiato mangiando ciambelle ricoperte di miele e bevendo sidro, assieme ai suoi amici…..  
I ricordi facevano male……

Si era alzata, e c’ era un pacchetto che l’aspettava vicino alla bacinella d’acqua…… con su scritto da Raven….   
L’aveva aperto con delicatezza…..e con grande sorpresa si era trovata tra le mani una magnifica tunica verde…..

Aveva deciso d’indossarla subito…..accompagnandola ad una gonna lunga di panno beige…..   
... da ultimo aveva messo, attorno ai fianchi, una cintola in corda intrecciata …..   
Si era mossa verso la stanza di Clarke, con l’intenzione di ringraziare Raven…. Il suo gesto l’aveva resa felice.

Appena entrata nella stanza la biondina era trasecolata, Lexa, quella mattina, era il ritratto dello splendore, la tunica verde ne’ metteva in risalto gli occhi,   
a Clarke le sembrava di essere al cospetto di un’immensa foresta, quasi poteva sentirne anche l’odore…..

“ ..oh “ aveva sospirato

Poi era arrivata Raven, per le solite lezioni, l’ancella l’aveva ringraziata baciandole una guancia e la biondina aveva sentito qualcosa morderle la bocca dello stomaco …. Durante le lezioni era parsa impaziente e piu’ distratta del solito ….Raven fece finta di niente…..

La contessina aveva raggiunto la madre per il pranzo, per altro quasi non toccando cibo…..chiesto se ci fossero notizie ed era velocemente rientrata nelle sue stanze.

Lexa, come al solito , stava leggendo, qualcosa d’interessante probabilmente , visto che non aveva neanche sentito rientrare la biondina.   
Clarke aveva aspettato un po'.....poi si era fatta sentire poggiandole una mano sulla spalla, l’ancella si era voltata ed era cascata nell’azzurro…. 

“ …. Andiamo… “ e Lexa , un po’ confusa, l’aveva seguita

La brunetta aveva presto capito la direzione, ed era felice di andare nel rifugio della biondina.  
Aveva seguito i passi della contessina lungo la stretta scaletta di legno e quando erano emerse nella stanzetta , Lexa era rimasta sbalordita.  
Clarke l’aveva sorpresa, trasformando il suo rifugio , in un luogo intimo ed accogliente.

“…..siediti, ti prego, lascia che oggi ….io ....mi prenda cura di te ….”

La biondina aveva acceso le candele, oscurato la stanza tirando le tende della grande finestra e poi si era seduta di fronte alla brunetta ,che aveva seguito con lo sguardo ogni gesto…  
Si erano a lungo guardate negli occhi, nella luce soffusa, i loro occhi brillavano….  
Clarke aveva tagliato a fette la torta, riempito di vino il bicchiere…. aveva servito la sua ancella e dopo aver fatto la stessa cosa per se stessa, avevano cominciato l’intimo festeggiamento…. 

La torta era squisita, la brunetta se la gustava lentamente, pensando fosse la cosa piu’ buona che avesse mai mangiato…..poi avevano alzato i calici …e guardandola negli occhi Clarke aveva detto 

“ …brindo a te, che sei la luce degli occhi miei…..”

Lexa , sempre fissando quel mare in burrasca, aveva bevuto quel vino dolce e frizzante….  
E poi…..l’onda di quel mare l’aveva travolta.

Era naufragata sulla bocca di Clarke, con la lingua aveva continuato a bere il vino, con le labbra aveva succhiato tutta la dolcezza che stava nella lingua della biondina , l’aveva assalita al collo ,era scesa sulle sue clavicole, nel ventre sentiva il fuoco, le mani volevano di piu’….

E Clarke si era persa, la foresta la stava divorando… 

“ …non ti fermare….”

E la brunetta non poteva farlo..  
... erano finite sul tappeto, la pelle di Clarke era diventata calda e coperta di gocce di sudore, un’ultimo sguardo al volto stravolto, agli occhi chiusi, prima che le mani di Lexa cominciassero a levare cio’ che impediva alla sua lingua di procedere  
la casacca azzurra di Clarke ora stava scomposta lontana, labbra roventi le baciavano il ventre, e lei non riusciva a stare ferma, “ uhm “ dalla gola, il respiro veloce,  
anche la foresta vibrava, faceva rumore mentre si muoveva, era arrivata nella valle e stava attaccando i seni…. mani morbide li tenevano fermi mentre la lingua li percorreva intorno….fino ad arrivare ai capezzoli , che si erano eretti per farsi notare…e Lexa li aveva presi in bocca, l’uno dopo l’altro, succhiati e mordicchiati…   
poi tenendole un seno nella mano, era tornata sulla bocca di Clarke con labbra infuocate aveva ricominciato a baciarla e Clarke, mentre succhiava quella morbida lingua sentiva crescere il calore tra le gambe….un languido umido piacere….. le sembrava di essere un cielo carico di nubi piene di pioggia, che attende il temporale ……il fragore della tempesta …

......desiderava esplodere per poi...forse ritrovare la quiete …

Nel rifugio ora si sentivano solo i respiri brevi e rumorosi ….delle due giovani.....

Clarke spontaneamente aveva stretto le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Lexa, cercando avvicinandosi , di aumentare il contatto....  
..ed aveva sentito che i ventri delle due giovani erano egualmente roventi.... 

Poi il suono delle campane, le cinque…. .....era tardi....

Si erano strette ancor di piu’ …avevano rallentato tutto….i baci erano tornati delicati e le carezze dolci…aspettato che il respiro tornasse regolare….

Lexa aveva occhi scuri mentre rivestiva la sua Clarke, un’ altro bacio gentile …e  
" .....quando sono con te , vorrei fermare il tempo, che va troppo veloce e che ti porta via da me.... "  
" .....oggi mi hai fatto un grande regalo, grazie "

Poi erano rientrate nelle stanze della biondina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si festeggia


	20. il compleanno di Lexa ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima volta di Clarke

Il compleanno di Lexa ( P 2 )

Clarke era andata a cena trascinandosi sulle gambe molli, aveva distrattamente prestato attenzione ai discorsi della madre, che per questo, l’aveva ripresa piu’ di una volta…  
Tornata in camera si era messa ad osservare con aria assente, attraverso i vetri della sua finestra, la pioggia che cadeva fitta, mentre il castello sembrava dentro una nuvola, cosi’ immerso nella nebbia.

Poi svogliatamente si era spogliata e si era messa la sua bianca , lunga camicia da notte, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era messa ad ascoltare, nel silenzio, il rumore della pioggia. 

Lexa nella sua stanza, al lume di una candela, sotto le coperte, tentava di leggere….con scarsi risultati, il suo corpo bruciava ancora al ricordo del pomeriggio, e la pioggia che cadeva non sembrare essere d’aiuto….

La biondina , al buio, si sentiva strana, le sembrava di essere un foglio di carta, su cui una mano creatrice aveva iniziato a disegnare, ma non aveva finito il lavoro, era un opera d’arte meravigliosa ma incompiuta.

La brunetta aveva spento e riacceso la candela gia’ parecchie volte, ma il sonno non arrivava, anzi sembrava che il suo corpo fosse particolarmente vigile, elettrizzato

…… intanto cominciava a tuonare……

Il primo lampo aveva illuminato la foresta che fungeva da cielo sul letto di Clarke ed il fulmine che era seguito era sembrato un ordine impartito al suo corpo che aveva iniziato a tremare ......ma non di freddo. 

Doveva andare da lei , forse lei , avrebbe saputo come placare la sua tempesta….

Tra poco erano le dieci , cambio della guardia, iniziava il turno notturno, in fretta si era infilati gli stivali ed indossato il mantello…  
Aveva chiuso a chiave la porta e silenziosa aveva percorso il corridoio, scendere tutte quelle scale al buio non sarebbe stato facile, ma le conosceva quasi a memoria e fortunatamente qualche lampo l’aiutava.  
Aveva solo paura che qualcuno sentisse i battiti del suo cuore che diventavano piu’ rumorosi man mano che si avvicinava alla meta, la porta era li’…davanti a lei, aveva piano girato la maniglia e si era ritrovata al buio. Poi un lampo aveva illuminato la stanza, il tempo di vedere gli occhi sorpresi di Lexa  
il rombo del tuono aveva coperto il cigolio creato dal movimento felino della brunetta che era balzata dal letto…. E si era messa a ridere 

“....mi hai spaventata ! “

Non aveva neanche finito di dirlo che due labbra tremanti le avevano chiuso la bocca  
“…prendi il mantello e gli stivali…e vieni con me… “ aveva mormorato Clarke

Lexa aveva esitato per un minuto , ma era giovane e sapeva che la vita non aspettava….aveva seguito quella figura che sembrava sapere dove andare….. dopo essere uscite dal quartiere della servitu’, avevano attraversato le deserte cucine, e si erano fermate vicino ad una piccola porta…

“ ..mettiti gli stivali ed il mantello e poi…. corri….. “

Tre minuti di corsa, sotto la pioggia fitta erano bastati ad inzupparle dalla testa ai piedi, ma erano arrivate alle stalle, la meta della biondina.  
Erano scoppiate a ridere, quando un lampo le aveva illuminate …capelli fradici sotto i cappucci dei mantelli … stivali infangati…. Erano uno spettacolo ! Poi si erano liberate velocemente di quei mantelli fradici…..

Un altro lampo le aveva illuminate, il tempo di vedere le forme dei loro corpi messe in rilievo dalle camicie bagnate…. La mano di Clarke aveva preso quella di Lexa ……

“ ….il giorno del tuo compleanno non e’ ancora finito…”

Quelle poche ore di separazione sembravano aver affamato la biondina, che si era fatta decisamente piu’ intraprendente… usando il suo corpo aveva guidato quello di Lexa verso il fienile, si era fermata un attimo a togliersi la camicia bagnata e poi nuda aveva fatto lo stesso con quella della brunetta.

Ora erano nude una di fronte all’altra, un altro lampo, un'altra veloce visione, perche’ col tuono si stavano gia’ mangiando…  
la lingua di Clarke stava cercando di prendere quella di Lexa, che giocava a nascondino, un attimo le leccava le labbra poi spariva, poi pero’,la biondina l’aveva presa tutta per se e se la succhiava lentamente…   
“ mmm” dalla gola di Lexa, che intanto le aveva messo le mani sui fianchi e l’aveva attirata verso di se

il contatto stretto aveva reso molli le gambe delle due giovani, si erano inginocchiate…una pausa per riprendere fiato…poi Lexa aveva ripreso a baciare il collo della biondina, che non voleva cedere….. non ancora……con un gemito aveva allora posato le mani calde sulle spalle della brunetta e delicatamente l’aveva fatta stendere sul letto di paglia….  
ora che era sopra di lei….poteva iniziare la sua esplorazione …. Con le dita aveva sfiorato le labbra semichiuse di Lexa, poi aveva cominciato a leccarle il fiero collo, era scesa sulle clavicole e poi era arrivata sui seni , li aveva accarezzati, stavano perfettamente nelle sue mani , con labbra e lingua aveva succhiato i capezzoli induriti della brunetta…..  
un gemito le era uscito dalle labbra quando Clarke era arrivata a baciarla sopra l’ombelico…. ed un ondata di caldo piacere le aveva invaso il ventre…

…poi Clarke aveva rallentato, baciandola era risalita verso il collo di Lexa, e le aveva mormorato all’orecchio 

“…insegnami…. “

La brunetta, nel buio aveva deglutito, la biondina non lo sapeva, che anche per lei era “ la prima volta “ poteva solo fidarsi del proprio corpo, seguire il proprio istinto e lasciarsi guidare dal cuore

Lexa ansimando , le aveva afferrato i fianchi, ed aveva invertito le parti…ora c’era lei sopra…un altro lampo…il tempo di vedere gli occhi chiusi della biondina ,e le dita erano di nuovo su Clarke, avevano disegnato le clavicole e poi sfiorato il seno , con la lingua ne’aveva circondato le rotondita’ e poi aveva preso in bocca quei capezzoli induriti ..succhiandoli….  
…… un gemito…..l’esortazione a continuare……

Sempre leccando e succhiando era arrivata al ventre della biondina e quando l’aveva mordicchiato , aveva iniziato a tremolare….e Lexa , che non era mai andata fino in fondo con nessuna, in quel momento poteva solo proseguire… aveva continuato a scendere …. Cercando la strada sconosciuta che apre la porta del cielo….aveva accarezzato le cosce di Clarke, aveva baciato e bevuto l’umidita’ che le ricopriva, e la biondina gemendo, aveva con naturalezza ,sollevato il bacino … offrendosi alla sua ancella …. 

Indicando con gli erratici movimenti delle anche dove fosse quella porta ….

Una mano di Lexa stava accarezzando il seno sodo della biondina, mentre l’altra era andata ad esplorare la piccola umida bionda foresta che sorgeva in mezzo alle gambe di Clarke, aveva individuato la sorgente da cui sgorgava tutto quel liquido ed intorno aveva trovato altre labbra morbide da baciare……  
E le aveva delicatamente baciate e loro in risposta, si erano gonfiate ed aperte ancor di piu’

La biondina gemeva nella dolce attesa…il respiro era diventato corto e veloce ed il cuore sembrava voler scoppiare da un momento all’altro…..  
E quando aveva sentito la lingua vellutata di Lexa passare delicatamente sulle sue nascoste labbra le era mancato il respiro e nel riprendere aria era finita in un altro spazio, una nuova dimensione…. Un luogo dove c’erano solo loro due….

Poi la lingua di Lexa si era fatta piu’ avida , leccava e succhiava e lei saliva….saliva .. e salendo vedeva avvicinarsi quella porta che apre il cielo, poi le dita della brunetta avevano iniziato a massaggiarle l’entrata del suo scrigno ..., con movimenti circolari, strappandole un altro gemito , mandandola ancora piu’ in su'…la porta stava per aprirsi ....  
e quando la lingua della brunetta aveva delicatamente cominciato a leccare il suo bottoncino bagnato …. Lei le aveva preso la testa tra le mani ordinandole di rimanere li’……. 

dolcemente intrappolata nei movimenti circolari delle dita che lambivano i bordi della sua entrata e che sembravano volerla aprire sempre di piu’, il suo gonfio bottoncino tutto nella bocca di Lexa , leccato avidamente dalla sua implacabile vellutata lingua … due dita che le strizzavano il capezzolo indurito.....

le dita avevano accelerato i movimenti, le labbra di Lexa avevano inesorabilmente imprigionato il suo fradicio bottoncino mentre con la lingua leccava e succhiava....

piu' su'... sempre piu' su'.....

“..Lexaaaaa “ aveva gridato 

Il suo corpo aveva cominciato a sussultare , sconquassato da convulsioni … fuori controllo…..senza respiro.....  
..lei era esplosa…..la porta si era spalancata di colpo su un cielo di stelle scintillanti….che le piovevano addosso......   
e lei era li', bagnata di beatitudine

Lexa , gemendo, aveva sentito quell esplosione, l’aveva guidata, seguita….. ed accompagnata…. poi lentamente aveva fermato mani e lingua ed era corsa ad abbracciare la sua Clarke e tenendola stretta , stretta aveva aspettato con lei che il corpo ritrovasse la quiete e che il respiro tornasse regolare

La tempesta era finita, non pioveva piu’……  
…e cosi’ si era addormentate…. 

Per loro fortuna , poco prima dell’alba, erano state svegliate dai nitriti di Lidia, che sembrava essere stata complice silente ed accondiscendente del loro amarsi…  
Si erano rivestite velocemente, un ultimo tenero bacio, uno sguardo d'intesa diverso.....una nuova luce....... poi erano corse via....

Lexa era arrivata salva nella sua stanza, appena in tempo….gia’ si udiva il risveglio della servitu’….

Clarke aveva dovuto aspettare nell ombra il cambio di turno delle guardie… poi era sgattaiolata nella sua stanza….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non e' stato facile...la prima volta e' importante, spero di non averla rovinata con le parole


	21. la promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo l'intensa notte, il giorno porta una promessa

Lexa , si era levata la camicia da notte, in tutta fretta l’aveva lavata, ripulito gli stivali, e messo la mantella ad asciugare, si era vestita ed era pronta per la colazione…..aveva pochi minuti a disposizione….. li aveva usati ripensando ….al dono piu’ grande che avesse mai ricevuto….Clarke…….

Non aveva molta fame quella mattina, o forse temeva che latte e pane, potessero portarle via dalle labbra il sapore unico che le aveva lasciato lei, annusava gli odori che provenivano dalle cucine, ma nessuno sembrava cosi’ buono come quell’odore delicato che aveva trovato tra i piccoli ricci biondi , di lei.

Non era riuscita a trattenere un gemito al ricordo…..di lei , tutta nella sua bocca…

“ …dormito bene ? “ le aveva detto Raven con aria maliziosa….sedendosi accanto con la sua colazione

Clarke , dopo essersi cambiata, si era sdraiata sul suo letto , cinque minuti aveva pensato…. cinque minuti nel cielo pieno di stelle scintillanti….   
Ancora cinque minuti nella bocca di Lexa….  
Si era addormentata…..

“…..ma…che fai dormi ancora ?...” “...la pigrizia non si addice ad… una futura regina !... “   
Cosi’ dicendo Abigail l’aveva bruscamente risvegliata…  
“….Il temporale non mi ha lasciato riposare.. “ aveva risposto Clarke col cuore a mille….

Colazione con l’ arpia e poi avrebbe rivisto lei.

Lexa era arrivata in compagnia di Raven, le due giovani cosi', non avevano potuto dirsi una parola…  
La lezione di cucito e ricamo, si rivelo’ un vero disastro…. Clarke non faceva altro che pungersi le dita, piuttosto che il ricamo continuava a seguire con lo sguardo i movimenti della sua brunetta,   
l’ancella , quella mattina, pareva particolarmente distratta….spolverando aveva rotto tre barattoli, rifare il letto della contessina era sta impresa epocale…..Raven, aveva sorriso , alzato gli occhi verso il soffitto e pensato  
“….. Dio ci salvi…. Salvi tutte noi…“

A pranzo , Clarke aveva lottato per non addormentarsi sui piatti….

Quando era tornata da lei, l’aveva trovata addormentata con un libro aperto sul grembo….  
Doveva svegliarla, aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per rimettere a posto il suo rifugio….aveva indugiato perche’ la visione di Lexa dormiente era meravigliosa e le dava pace; si era lentamente avvicinata e l’aveva richiamata dal sonno con un dolce bacio sulle labbra  
“ ..oh …” aveva mormorato la brunetta aprendo i suoi occhi verdi…

Dopo due viaggi, il rifugio era tornato alla sua normalita’…Clarke aveva preso una coperta di lana ed erano tornate al suo rifugio , con l’intenzione di rimanere li’ per il resto del pomeriggio….

Finalmente .

Lexa l’aveva subito presa tra le braccia, Clarke aveva appoggiato il capo reclinato nell'incavo del suo collo, avevano respirato insieme, poi , accarezzandole i lunghi capelli biondi le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio

“ … la scorsa notte, ho visto il tuo cielo, ho sentito il tuo odore, ed ora non riesco a pensare ad una vita senza di te ………… vieni via con me… “ 

Clarke, le aveva preso le mani, guardato la foresta con gli occhi umidi….. poi aveva preso la coperta e si era seduta ed aveva sospirato “ vieni qui “ 

Nel suo grembo ora aveva una marea di capelli neri, la coperta le avvolgeva, l’aveva stretta piu’ forte

“ …la scorsa notte mi ha cambiata per sempre, tu mi hai mostrato quel cielo , non ho piu’ paura della vita, tu sei il mio amore, … la casa…..dove sempre tornare…. Si, Lexa ….. verro’ con te….. “

Poi cosi’ vicine, rassicurate dalla reciproca presenza, erano scivolate nel sonno.

A cena Abigail , prima di congedarla aveva dato un libro alla figlia, con aria trionfante

“ ….troverai questa lettura utile alla tua futura vita di sposa, sono descritte molte cose… “

“….. se avrai dubbi, chiedi alla tua ancella….in fondo …anche se per poco…e’ stata sposata…”

Clarke era andata subito via, avrebbe voluto urlare a sua madre che ” quel poco “ aveva un nome, Costia,  
che lei si era sacrificata per salvare la sua Lexa…… per darle un futuro che ora era anche il suo futuro...

Quella sera si addormento’ subito.

Lexa nella sua stanza aveva spento da tempo la candela ed era gia’in un sogno bellissimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dormite bene


	22. la festa d'estate ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preparativi per una sera di festa

I mesi che seguirono trascorsero lentamente, tra le lezioni di Raven, le rare passeggiate a cavallo e tra qualche breve escursione nelle radure circostanti per la raccolta di erbe.  
La guerra del popolo del Regno contro gli invasori venuti dal mare proseguiva senza grandi esiti, poche e scarne le notizie che arrivavano al castello ; Raven era sempre piu’ preoccupata per le sorti del suo Bellamy.

Le due giovani pur trascorrendo insieme molto tempo, non avevano trovato spazi e tempi per condividere un po’ d’intimita’, il rischio di essere scoperte era troppo grande, e sfidare la fortuna che in passato le aveva aiutate, non pareva la scelta giusta. Cosi’ il tempo era trascorso tra sfioramenti furtivi , dolci baci e languide occhiate….

Clarke aveva letto il libro che le aveva dato Abigail , la lettura da una parte l’aveva schifata, ma dall 'altra le aveva fatto conoscere un po’ meglio alcuni dettagli sull’anatomia femminile e qualche volta ne’ aveva parlato con Lexa.  
L’unica cosa che era venuta fuori da quelle intime “ chiacchierate “ era che la sua brunetta era ancora vergine , al di la’ di quello che aveva pensato, Lexa, con Costia non era potuta andare fino in fondo….

Xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tre mesi dopo…..

Festa dell’Estate

Quella mattina , dopo mesi di apatia, la vita del castello sembrava essersi risvegliata….   
La servitu’ correva qua e la’ nella piazza a predisporre tavole e sedie , le cucine erano sovraffollate di genti e gli odori dei cibi in cottura avevano invaso tutta l’aria circostante.

La Festa dell’Estate era un evento unico, castellani e servitu’, avrebbero festeggiato insieme la raccolta del grano, dalla cui piu’ o meno abbondanza dipendeva la sopravvivenza di tutte le genti.  
Le due giovani erano particolarmente eccitate, per la prima volta, anche se con il dovuto rispetto delle loro diverse condizioni di contessina ed ancella, avrebbero potuto festeggiare e condividere insieme una serata di giocosa celebrazione.  
E non era poi cosi’ raro che in quell’occasione villani e castellani , si mescolassero tra di loro , specie durante i giochi e le danze che seguivano il banchetto.  
Persino Abigail sembrava meno rigida e seria del solito.

Octavia avrebbe visto Lincoln, ed a differenza di Raven, per una sera si sarebbe potuta concedere il lusso di non pensare al fratello lontano.  
Alle sei del pomeriggio, Clarke aveva “ congedato “ con un bacio la sua ancella, desiderava farsi bella per lei, con calma e cura, e voleva concedere altrettanto tempo alla sua brunetta.

La biondina era prima andata dalla madre a vedere se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, Abigail tristemente aveva ammesso che l’unica cosa che realmente avrebbe voluto era che Jake fosse li’….. poi inaspettatamente le aveva donato un ciondolo portafoto d'argento finemente cesellato .

Lexa si era lavata, ed aveva cominciato a perlustrare il suo scarno guardaroba….voleva farsi bella per lei, ma , alla fine, l’offerta si era rivelata stata assai povera.  
Poi l’dea giusta era arrivata “ Raven….. “

Era entrata come un fulmine nella stanza della sartina, senza neanche bussare alla porta, ed era rimasta scioccata nel vederla singhiozzante nel suo letto….   
“ lui non sara’ qui stasera… “ aveva sospirato ..... e la brunetta , non sapendo che altro fare, l’aveva abbracciata e lasciata sfogare…   
si era infine calmata 

R “ …perche’ sei qui ? …cosa ti serve ? “ 

L “ ….un abito, per la festa… “

Raven aveva capito tutto, aveva aperto il suo armadio, e dopo un po’ ne aveva estratto fuori un abito di cotone morbido, verde brillante, semplice nella forma, ma arricchito dalle decorazioni ricamate lungo l’orlo e lungo la leggera scollatura posta nel davanti .  
Lexa l’aveva indossato, poi Raven le aveva spazzolato i bei capelli neri, ne’ aveva raccolto la parte finale e ne’ aveva fatto una bella treccia che ricadeva a sinistra del lungo collo della brunetta, intramezzandola con un filo di raso verde dello stesso colore dell’abito.

La sartina rimirandola non aveva potuto trattenere un “ oh “  
Lexa era da sempre molto bella, ma quella sera lo era ancor di piu’ !

Sorridente era tornata nella sua camera, aveva aperto un cassetto, ed aveva preso un sottile bottoncino di rame dove lei con pazienza , aveva inciso e messo in rilievo, sera dopo sera, un albero dalla folta chioma e grandi radici, il simbolo dei Woods , l’aveva nascosto nella piccola tasca interna del suo abito, poi i sandali in cuoio…  
… era pronta….

Intanto Clarke aveva appena finito di applicarsi un velo di rosso sulle gote, si era fatta tre piccole treccine che scendevano a destra del suo esile collo, aveva raccolto con un fermaglio il resto della sua folta chioma bionda , dopo di che aveva indossato, tutta eccitata, il suo nuovo abito blu’ mare .

Raven cucendolo, aveva fatto un piccolo capolavoro…..il fine tessuto sembrava essere stato modellato per evidenziare tutte le curve di Clarke….e dalla scollatura si affacciavano timidi i suoi morbidi seni. Dopo un leggero sbuffo , appena sotto le spalle, le maniche proseguivano diritte e strette fino ai polsi, in modo che le sue belle mani potessero liberamente muoversi.  
Al collo aveva il ciondolo donatole da Abigail, ai piedi un paio di bassi stivali in morbida pelle .

La campana aveva rintoccato le otto di sera, tempo di andare.....la festa stava per cominciare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le due giovani sono molto eccitate....


	23. festa dell'estate ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finalmente resta sola con Lexa....

Festa dell’ Estate (P 2) 

Lexa era nella piazza , vicino a Raven, stava parlando con Lincoln, che Octavia le aveva appena finito di presentare. Si erano subito piaciuti, forse perche’ erano due villani o forse perche’ avevano lo stesso sguardo fiero …. di sicuro avevano in comune lo stesso animo gentile…..  
“ … ho conosciuto Anya e Gustus , me li ricordo bene, due esseri stupendi, tu sei la loro figlia….questo mi basta per rispettarti e per essere tuo amico ….”   
E con queste parole Lincoln l’aveva abbracciata….

La commozione che la stava assalendo, al ricordo dei perduti genitori , fu prontamente interrotta dall arrivo in piazza della sua Clarke, che camminava al fianco della madre.

Lei era bella, talmente bella da togliere il respiro, ed infatti Lexa era rimasta bloccata a guardarla con gli occhi languidi……fino a che una leggera gomitata di Raven non l’aveva riportata li’…..al suo ruolo di ancella, con passo leggero si era mossa per andare incontro alla sua duchessina….

E Clarke vedendola arrivare, si era fermata….bloccata ….. da gambe molli ed arresto della circolazione sanguigna…..la visione di Lexa era sfocata… la biondina aveva chiuso gli occhi….ma vedeva solo splendore….. “….che fai, muoviti… “ le aveva detto Abigail….

Lexa le aveva accompagnate al loro tavolo, quello dei nobili, poi era andata a sedersi nel suo, vicino a Raven, Lincoln ed altri villani….ma continuava a cercarla con gli occhi….  
Clarke , per sua fortuna, era seduta tra Octavia e la madre, e si era rassicurata quando aveva notato che il suo sguardo e quello della giovane donna andavano nella stessa direzione, cercavano lo stesso tavolo……

L’ancella , per tutta la cena, aveva fatto in modo che il suo servizio fosse impeccabile…… portava vassoi di cibo e riempiva i bicchieri di vino…..in continuazione……per attenuare la mancanza di contatto …che la stava torturando.  
Poi finalmente erano iniziate le musiche e le danze…….il primo ballo era una “ carole “, si erano costituiti due gruppi di danzatori, che si tenevano per mano a formare un cerchio, con un capigruppo che conduceva la danza ed il canto, mentre il resto ripeteva il ritornello……   
naturalmente le due giovani erano mano nella mano, e spesso si guardavano sorridendo mentre ripetevano il ritornello….. 

poi Clarke aveva seguito Lexa nel gioco del tiro con l’arco, rimanendo stupida dalla forza ed ammirata dalla precisione di tiro della sua amata…..  
poi ancora danze e vino, sguardi e sfioramenti…fino alla mezzanotte….quando la biondina aveva visto Abigail congedarsi dagli ospiti ….. seguita da una mesta Raven…  
Il tempo di vedere Octavia e Lincoln avviarsi , mano nella mano, verso il boschetto d’ ulivi....

Clarke non aveva perso tempo , aveva afferrato il braccio di Lexa “ andiamo…”  
Nella luce soffusa lasciata dai fuochi accesi , si erano incamminate fermandosi solo una volta quando Clarke aveva voluto vedere ancora lo scintillio che c’era negli occhi della sua Lexa…..le aveva preso la mano ed affrettato il passo verso il fienile, non aveva piu’ il tempo di aspettare…

Erano state accolte dal nitrito Lidia, che le aveva sentite arrivare, dal box in cui riposava nell’adiacente stalla…

La biondina aveva condotto la brunetta nella parte superiore del fienile, e si era cominciata a levare l’abito mentre si avvicinava a lei……..era rimasta con indosso la sola tunica bianca …poi si era tolta anche quella e nuda aveva iniziato febbrilmente a spogliare Lexa…. baciandola allo stesso tempo con passione…. 

La voleva subito….  
……aveva gia’ aspettato troppo a lungo..

E lei si era lasciata assalire, non voleva e non aveva niente da difendere…mancandole gambe e respiro era crollata distesa sulla paglia … Clarke le aveva tolto la tunica, ultima barriera, ed ora nuda la brunetta giaceva al volere di una lingua morbida e dura, di labbra che succhiavano e denti che la mordevano

Clarke mugolava di piacere ad ogni gemito strappato alla gola di Lexa, che annaspava in cerca d’aria e che nelle mani stringeva paglia..  
Dopo averle divorato labbra , collo e spalle era gia’ con le mani sui capezzoli induriti di lei, se gli era messi in bocca e succhiava, poi giu’ con la lingua intorno e sotto l’ombelico, e sotto di lei Lexa tremava e gemeva…  
Poi con la lingua era andata sulle cosce umide e leccava, mentre con le mani imprigionava i seni sodi di Lexa, e la brunetta aveva il fiato corto ed il ventre rovente ed era rovinata dal liquido che colava tra le sue gambe ..... perduta a questo mondo

E Clarke aveva rallentato… lasciandola sospesa nell’aria…. 

“ …ti prego amore “ aveva supplicato Lexa

E l’amore suo lentamente aveva ricominciato, stordita dall’odore di muschio, a baciarle l’interno delle cosce, poi con la lingua era passata lentamente, quasi a saggiare il terreno…. lungo la via che attraversa tutta la sua piccola foresta …. E mentre Clarke baciava e succhiava… la’….  
Lexa aveva saputo che sarebbe stata sua per sempre….   
...... allora aveva sollevato il bacino e fatto la sua offerta….

E Clarke in risposta, aveva messo una mano aperta sopra le natiche di lei avvicinandola ancor di piu’ alla sua bocca, poi con delicatezza aveva massaggiato ,con la punta delle dita della mano libera, l’entrata di Lexa , provocando un lungo gemito….e mentre con un dito cominciava a violare lo stretto orifizio, con la lingua leccava tutto intorno, senza mai dimenticare il magico bottoncino.

Lexa rispondeva a quell' assalto gentile ma tenace continuando a bagnarsi, e Clarke lentamente spingeva sempre un po’ piu’ in su il suo dito, poi tornava indietro, e poi di nuovo ancora un po’ piu’ in su, avanti ed indietro , implacabile, aveva penetrato il sottile velo fino a che le era tutta dentro…. Un fiotto di liquido nuovo , caldo ed appiccicoso,era uscito e Clarke l’aveva bevuto…. Perche’ voleva tutto di lei……  
Ed il sapore di quel liquido l’aveva stordita ed eccitata allo stesso tempo..  
Aveva incrementato il movimento del dito, mentre la sua bocca si stava mangiando il bottoncino

“ …. di piu’ …. ti voglio di piu’ …” aveva mormorato Lexa tra un gemito ed un breve respiro 

E Clarke le aveva dato di piu’….due dita … lentamente….le aveva fatte entrare….nell'orifizio bagnato………… i gemiti le dicevano che andava tutto bene e che poteva proseguire….   
il movimento penetrante di su e giu’, poi ancora piu’ dentro… ora era piu’ veloce…avanti ed indietro...  
e Lexa andava sempre piu’ in su….poi Clarke…. se l’era mangiata tutta, con labbra e lingua aveva accerchiato e succhiato il bottoncino ….

“ Clar k eeeeeeeeeee ! “ aveva urlato, e poi aveva visto lo stesso cielo stellato….

Clarke gemendo aveva fatto del suo meglio per rimanere con lei, l’ aveva tenuta ancor piu’ stretta , aveva atteso baciandola molto teneramente che lo sconvolgimento si calmasse….poi l’aveva lungamente accarezzata , rassicurata……fino a che il silenzio era tornato…….

in lontananza solo il canto di un pettirosso

Lidia aveva nitrito…….

Lexa aveva lasciato nella paglia e nella bocca di Clarke la sua verginita’, quella notte le aveva cambiate....per sempre ….

erano rimaste cosi’, senza parole, strette strette, una nelle braccia dell’altra, anche intorno era tornato il silenzio, la festa era finita….tempo di tornare

Clarke l’aveva baciata ancora, se avesse potuto l’avrebbe fatto tutta la notte e le aveva detto  
“ ti amo “ 

e la brunetta “ io di piu’ …. “

Poi erano rientrate, e solo all'ultimo momento Lexa le aveva messo nella mano il suo bottoncino di rame   
dicendole “ questa sono io … “ amore mio

“ tienimi sempre con te…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non smettero' mai di amarle


	24. Una brutta notizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la bella giornata di Clarke si trasforma in incubo

Clarke si era addormentata quasi subito , stringendo in una mano il bottoncino di rame che lei le aveva regalato ,   
si era addormentata pensando “ …vorrei te, qui con me “

Lexa si era ripulita dalle “ferite dell’amore “ , poi si era infilata nel letto , e nel silenzio percepiva delle leggere fitte di dolore nel suo basso ventre, un caldo languore era intanato tra le sue gambe, ma tutto cio’ era un dolce prezzo da pagare in cambio dell’incredibile sensazione di completezza che la riempiva.   
Clarke l’aveva amata, come nessuna aveva mai fatto , ora era sua….per sempre

“ ..buonanotte amore..” aveva mormorato , addormentandosi…..

La mattina dopo, era iniziata piu’ tardi per tutti….e l’aria che si respirava intorno era quella tipica del rientro lento alla normalita’ dopo una notte di bagordi.  
Lexa aveva fame, si era fiondata verso le cucine….ma aveva dovuto subito rallentare il passo, camminare non era facile, quel giorno..

Raven l’aveva vista arrivare  
“..che ti e’ successo ? “  
“ …ah….niente di che, una storta alla caviglia durante le gare… “ aveva risposto imbarazzata la brunetta….

Quando Clarke si era svegliata aveva visto, come al solito, la foresta…. Lexa…. Solo che quella mattina era diversa…  
....oltre a ricordarle gli occhi verdi ….ora poteva sentirne l’odore di muschio e terra bagnata…

La biondina si sentiva strana, piu’ adulta… l’aver amato per la prima volta…l’aveva cambiata

Poi Lexa era arrivata, come sempre bella, occhi lucenti, labbra sorridenti e……  
e……camminata strana...

“ ..che ti e’ successo ? “ sembrava la domanda del giorno !

“…colpa tua… “ aveva risposto maliziosamente la brunetta

“..ah….si.. vedo.. “ e Clarke aveva capito…. Ricordando nella bocca quel sapore denso e dolciastro... 

Durante le lezioni, dagli sguardi languidi delle due giovani, anche Raven, aveva capito….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ormai era quasi sera, quando un urlo agonizzante era arrivato dalle stanze di Abigail

“ noooooooooooo “

Clarke era andata di corsa, la madre l’aveva abbracciata e piangendo aveva mormorato

“ tuo padre non tornera’ piu’…. da noi... “

Alla biondina era mancato il respiro, era caduta in ginocchio e poi aveva cominciato a piangere…

Lexa che aveva udito , avrebbe voluto correre da lei, abbracciarla, carezzarla, consolarla e rassicurarla…ma non pote’ fara nulla di tutto cio’ …. straziata dall’impotenza, era solo potuta rientrata nella sua stanza.

Quella notte nessuna aveva dormito, alla mattina l’atmosfera era grigia, pesante e densa di dolore.

Il rito funebre era stato breve e simbolico, madre e figlia strette nello stesso dolore, avevano pianto davanti ad una bara vuota.. “ di Jake, neanche il corpo era tornato.. “.

Poi erano rientrate nelle stanze di Abigail, insieme ad elaborare la perdita che accompagna la morte,   
solo a pomeriggio inoltrato Clarke era rientrata nella sua stanza.

Lexa era stata li’..per lei…tutto il giorno…l’aspettava….e quando stremata era finalmente arrivata, l’aveva presa tra le sue braccia forti e consolatorie.

Le aveva tolto l’abito scuro, che altro non faceva che esaltare l’estremo pallore del suo viso, e messo la comoda tenuta da notte, poi sentendola cosi’ debole l’aveva aiutata ad infilarsi nel letto.

Lexa aveva iniziato ad accarezzare i capelli della biondina, che di rimando aveva messo il capo sul suo cuore, la brunetta la teneva stretta con fare protettivo….aveva lasciato che Clarke sfogasse tutto il suo dolore…poi piano piano, forse rassicurata dai battiti de suo cuore, l’aveva vista addormentarsi. Per lei era tempo d’andare, ancora una volta, non poteva restare…. un bacio tenero sulla bocca....  
Passo pesante, pieno di rimpianto...  
Avrebbe tanto voluto rimanere accanto al suo amore, essere li’ ,quando piu’ tardi, brutti sogni sarebbero arrivati a tormentarle il sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... iniziano tempi infelici..


	25. Bellamy torna a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke si prende cura dei cavalieri...

Clarke, il giorno dopo, aveva chiesto a Lexa il significato dell’albero con grandi radici , inciso nel bottoncino di rame, simbolo dei Woods…..

“… rappresenta l’unione del cielo con la terra “  
“…un giorno, se lo vorrai, quando sceglierai di essere mia sposa , potra’ essere tatuato sulle nostre cosce come simbolo della nostra unione …”

La biondina da quel giorno l’aveva sempre con se, l’aveva messo nel suo ciondolo portafoto, cosi’ lo teneva sempre vicino al cuore.

L’estate per Clarke era poi trascorsa umida ed appiccicosa, trasudante di dolore ….  
Il ricordo della notte nel fienile con Lexa era stato il suo porto sicuro di tante notti insonni ed agitate, e la muta condivisione di una stessa perdita….aveva reso il loro amore ancor piu’ forte e grande.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tre mesi dopo…..

Era la fine di settembre, l’autunno , con i suoi colori e l’aria gentile, era tornato.

Era l’alba , quando un cavaliere esausto era arrivato a castello , portava notizie brutte ed urgenti:  
quella notte Re Thelonius era morto, aveva perso la sua ultima battaglia contro la cancrena che le aveva lentamente divorato le carni ….

Ci sarebbe stata una breve tregua nella guerra contro gli invasori venuti dal mare, nel rispetto del lutto di un popolo.  
…presto sarebbero rientrati a castello i cavalieri partiti ormai da mesi , di certo provati dalla vita nei campi di battaglia , cosi’ Abigail pur nello sconforto di sapere che Jake non sarebbe tornato, non sarebbe stato in mezzo a quegli uomini , aveva dato ordine che tutto fosse predisposto per una confortevole accoglienza.

Raven ed Octavia erano emozionate all’idea che avrebbero rivisto Bellamy. 

Pochi giorni dopo il drappello era arrivato alle porte del castello :  
Dei centotrenta cavalieri partiti ne’ ritornava solo la meta’,il gruppo procedeva lento dietro la guida del vice comandante Monty  
Sessantadue uomini stanchi, feriti ed emaciati avevano varcato il portone.  
Bellamy, in fondo al gruppo, giaceva ferito in una barella trainata dal suo cavallo…..

Clarke non aveva perso tempo , era subito andata nell’ “ infirmarium “ , l’infermeria gia’ predisposta.   
Ne’erano arrivati trentadue, il piu’ grave era Bellamy.....

Su ordine di Clarke , Lexa aveva assistito Nia, l’unica che al di la’ della biondina, ne’ avesse le capacita’ , insieme avevano ripulito le ferite dei meno gravi con acqua ed argilla, dopo di che aveva proceduto a fare impacchi di acqua fredda su quelle ancora sanguinanti, bendati con pezzuole intrise d’olio d' elicriso e poi lasciati nei letti a riposare.

Clarke , con Octavia, si era presa cura del piu’ grave, Bellamy….. il giovane giaceva febbricitante, e continuava a perdere sangue da una ferita di spada ricevuta sul fianco sinistro.  
Dopo averla ripulita era arrivata la parte piu’ complessa, doveva ricucire l’ampio taglio. Octavia lo teneva fermo, mentre Clarke procedeva.., per sua fortuna dopo poco Bellamy aveva perso conoscenza. Finito di cucire, aveva continuato a pressare la ferita con impacchi d’acqua per arrestare l’emorragia. Un lavoro duro che si era protratto per ore, ma alla fine c’era riuscita.  
Aveva fasciato con pezze intrise di foglie di borragine ed olio d’iperico, atteso che si svegliasse per farli bere un decotto di foglie di faggio e corteccia di salice per abbassare la febbre

Raven , fuori dall’infermeria, non si dava pace nell’ estenuante attesa …

…..non era potuta entrare…. Doveva solo aspettare e sperare….

Verso sera erano tutte uscite esauste dall’infermeria, Clarke aveva fatto un cenno a Raven….  
ora…poteva andare…..poteva vederlo finalmente.

Il resto del gruppetto si era diretto verso le cucine, sedute vicino le tre giovani, avevano condiviso una zuppa calda, pane e formaggio, Lexa guardava il suo amore con ammirazione, Clarke che era stanca, aveva abbassato la guardia, ricambiandola con sguardi pieni d’amore.  
Alla fine della frugale cena anche Octavia aveva capito tutto.

Raven intanto stava accarezzando il suo Bellamy, che nel frattempo si era risvegliato…. ma delirava a causa della febbre alta e del dolore, la giovane passava pezze bagnate sul sudore e ogni ora gli faceva bere un po’ di decotto .  
Sarebbe stata una notte lunga.

Clarke era ripassata in infermeria, constatando che tutti erano piu’ o meno a posto…. Era riuscita a baciare dolcemente la sua Lexa prima di andare nelle sue stanze.

Era stata una giornata lunga…. tutte erano crollate nel sonno non appena avevano toccato i letti….. 

Ma dopo poche ore Clarke era stata risvegliata con urgenza, qualcosa stava accadendo agli uomini appena tornati dalla guerra.  
Si era vestita in grande fretta e precipitata nell’ infirmarium.

Cio’ che vide l’aveva terrorizzata :   
quasi tutti i cavalieri avevano la febbre e continuavano a vomitare e perdere le feci….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prendersi cura degli altri e' istintuale per ... Clarke


	26. una difficile decisione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..l'epidemia avanza...Clarke prende una triste decisione

La virale dissenteria era probabilmente il risultato della scarsa igiene e dell’acqua infetta che accompagnavano la rude vita degli accampamenti militari.  
Ma , il peggio era che….. quegli uomini malati avevano gia’ riabbracciato le loro famiglie, presto la dissenteria avrebbe colpito anche le persone che vivevano nel castello.

La condivisione di momenti di gioia si sarebbe trasformata in una trappola mortale per tutti.

Clarke aveva prontamente preso la gestione di quella terribile emergenza

Con l’aiuto di Lexa e Octavia aveva fatto predisporre altre stanze che presto si sarebbero riempite, allertato le cucine di tenere sempre a disposizione grandi quantitativi d’acqua pulita.

Nel primo pomeriggio, l’epidemia aveva gia’ fatto tre morti , persone gia’ deboli a causa dell’eta’, ed aveva riempito i letti dell’infermeria con altre cinquantatre’ persone .  
Clarke, aveva predisposto, che a tutti fossero somministrati liquidi….nel tentativo di riequilibrare quelli che i corpi continuavano a perdere…  
La servitu’ armata di bacinelle, correva affannata da un letto all’altro….

Raven intanto continuava a prendersi cura del suo Bellamy, ancora delirante dalla febbre,   
il giovane era stato isolato in una stanzetta, la dissenteria sarebbe stata fatale al suo debole corpo.  
Clarke era andata a controllarlo e , cambiandoli le pezze che ricoprivano la ferita, aveva constatato che tutto sommato aveva fatto un buon lavoro, non c’era piu’ sangue e si stava gia’ formando una sottile pellicola , presto la ferita avrebbe cominciato a cicatrizzarsi.

Anche quella sera, le tre giovani si erano poi ritrovate sedute allo stesso tavolo, i volti stanchi e pallidi dall'intensa giornata….i cucchiai affondavano stancamente nel piatto…..

Ed allora Octavia, forse per alleggerire l’atmosfera , o forse per empatia con l’evidente amore delle due giovani, aveva raccontato la storia di Lincoln..

Lincoln era nato schiavo , servo del Duca Collins che viveva nel castello piu’ prossimo a quello dei Griffin, quindici anni prima aveva salvato da morte certa Finn, il figlio unico del Conte, salvandolo dalle acque turbolente di un torrente che aveva trascinato via l’ incosciente giocoso bambino ..  
Come atto di riconoscenza il Duca aveva liberato il suo servo e gli aveva concesso un piccolo appezzamento di terra.  
Da allora Lincoln aveva vissuto li’, in una piccola capanna, coltivando quella terra da cui otteneva i prodotti che poi vendeva nei vari mercatini dei castelli…  
Cosi’ si erano incontrati e cosi’ si erano…..innamorati…..

“ …non posso neanche immaginare una vita senza di lui..” aveva ammesso Octavia alla fine

Quelle parole risuonavano cosi’ altrettanto vere per loro….che….  
Lexa e Clarke si erano perse una negli occhi dell’altra….. scambiandosi struggenti sguardi…d'amore...

Avevano poi deciso che, Octavia sarebbe rimasta sveglia , di guardia presso l’infermeria, fino all’alba…..Clarke e Lexa fino ad allora potevano andare nelle rispettive stanze a riposare corpo e mente.

All’alba si erano entrambe alzate, ancora con indosso gli abiti del giorno precedente, si erano incontrate nelle cucine, scambiate un assonnato sorriso, poi si erano dirette verso l'infermeria ed avevano mandato Octavia a riposare .

Durante quelle ore se n’erano andate altre cinque persone, tra cui due piccoli bambini, alle giovani si era stretto il cuore,........... e ne’ erano arrivati altre tredici.  
Clarke, dopo aver controllato le condizioni di tutti i ricoverati , aveva lasciato Lexa a prendersi cura di altri otto bambini, che sembravano , coi vecchi,  
i piu’ deboli nella lotta per la vita.

Era andata a controllare Bellamy...... aveva appena aperto la porta che....  
Un’ondata di nauseabondi odori le aveva subito colpito le narici, Raven giaceva a terra , svenuta, in mezzo al vomito ed alle feci. Scottava…..di febbre….  
Con l’aiuto di Nia, l’avevano portata via, lavata , cambiata con abiti puliti e messa in un letto vicino ad altri letti, in una stanza che non ne’ conteneva molti.  
Ed avevano cominciato a somministrarle liquidi….nel delirio febbrile continuava a mormorare 

“ Bellamy..Bellamy .. amore..torna da me.. “

E nell’altra stanza il giovane pareva aver sentito quel richiamo perche’ si era finalmente risvegliato senza febbre.

A mezzogiorno anche Abigail e tre delle sue guardie personali, erano arrivati ad aggiungersi alla schiera di tutti quei corpi che giacevano febbricitanti e sobbalzavano ad ogni fuoriuscita di liquidi che pareva portare via anche la vita.

Ricchi e poveri , soffrivano senza le solite distinzioni, lottavano uniti dalla stessa lotta per la sopravvivenza.

Prima di sera meta’ delle persone che dimoravano nel castello era ricoverata in infermeria, mentre l’altra ancora sana stoicamente si affannava nella cura.

A cena Clarke e Octavia si erano parlate..  
Non c’era tempo da perdere, bisognava sigillare il castello, non permettere che la furia assassina di quella epidemia si diffondesse al di la’ delle mura.

Octavia sarebbe uscita un’ultima volta , assieme a Lincoln, per racimolare tutte le scorte di viveri che avessero potuto trovare…

“..potrei portare Lexa con me….potrei farla uscire da qui…. “

Clarke aveva smesso di respirare, solo alla idea si era sentita morire…ma …poi….aveva tristemente annuito….. 

“ almeno lei sara’ al sicuro e libera….” aveva mormorato

“…non posso andare via, senza di te….non voglio…. “ era stata la reazione di Lexa

Clarke lacerata da quelle parole, l’aveva accarezzata…rassicurata...

“ …questione di poco e ti raggiungero’, e’ la tua occasione.. amore…mio... “  
“..saperti salva , al sicuro , mi dara’ la forza di lottare…”  
" .......intanto... costruisci la nostra casa, e tieni le tue genti al sicuro da quest'inferno.... "

alla fine Lexa, con la morte nel cuore, si era lasciata convincere....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inizia un periodo difficile per le due giovani, ma ho fiducia nella forza dell'amore


	27. La separazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa si devono separare , per amore delle proprie genti...

Clarke e Lexa, dopo aver mandato a riposare Octavia , avevano proseguito insieme l’assistenza e la cura di quella massa di corpi malati , non avevano tempo per loro, dovevano accontentarsi di leggeri sfioramenti delle mani e melanconici sguardi.

Raven era particolarmente agitata, la febbre non era diminuita… continuava a sudare e vomitare…al contrario di Abigail che sembrava stare gia’ meglio.

Bellamy riposava tranquillo.

Insieme avevano visto la vita scomparire negli occhi di altre dodici persone, ma per fortuna le condizioni dei bambini sembravano stabili…

Poco prima dell’ alba era ricomparsa Octavia  
“… avete un’ora di tempo per salutarvi….. “

Le due giovani non avevano perso tempo, erano andate subito nella stanza di Lexa…e si erano buttate esauste sul piccolo letto….  
In silenzio si erano abbracciate, non c’erano parole che potessero dire per alleviare il peso sul cuore che ognuna separatamente sentiva, Clarke ad un certo punto non ce l’aveva fatta piu’..e cosi’ si era girata su un fianco, celando alla vista di Lexa le lacrime silenziose che scendevano dai suoi occhi azzurri.  
Lexa l’aveva prontamente abbracciata da dietro e cosi’ tenendola stretta ..si erano addormentate.

Il loro sonno era durato poco, Octavia aveva bussato alla porta  
“..tempo d’andare..”

Clarke si era fatta forza, lo doveva fare per il suo amore….aveva seguita con lo sguardo Lexa mettere in una sacca la coperta di lana che lei le aveva regalato e la tunica verde di Raven.  
Poi la biondina aveva accompagnato le due giovani sino all’uscita delle cucine, fuori in attesa c’era Lincoln con altri due cavalli, e poco prima che Lexa si tirasse su il cappuccio che le avrebbe nascosto il volto da sguardi indiscreti, l’aveva teneramente baciata sulle labbra..

“ …. A presto amore mio …..”

Lexa era salita di corsa sul suo cavallo, sentendo che se avesse parlato o indugiato non avrebbe piu’ trovato la forza per andare via….solo poco prima di scomparire dal portone, si era voltata, in lontananza aveva scorto la figura ferma della sua amata….aveva chinato il capo e nascosto le sue lacrime….ed aveva proseguito.

Clarke era rimasta veramente sola…..le sembrava , in quel momento, di essere rimasta orfana del mondo, presto aveva ingoiato quella terribile sensazione, non poteva permettersi d’indugiare su se stessa, troppe vite dipendevano da lei .  
Lentamente si era avviata verso l’infermeria.

Bellamy sveglio e lucido, la stava aspettando…..si ricordava vagamente che nel suo delirio aveva percepito la presenza di Raven….ma ora dov’era ?  
La biondina, dopo averli controllato la ferita, lo aveva informato della drammatica situazione, il giovane aveva ascoltato ed aveva chiuso gli occhi, quasi a voler rinnegare, quando Clarke, con tono triste, aveva aggiunto… 

“…anche Raven e’ stata contagiata..”  
L’aveva poi lasciato solo col suo tormento, lei aveva gia’ il suo….non poteva condividere il dolore , non poteva lasciarsi andare, non poteva fermarsi e compromettere la vita di altre persone….

“….ti terro’ informato….torno appena posso…”

E cosi’ aveva trascorso la giornata, correndo dai vari pazienti, subendo altre perdite ed accettando nuovi ricoveri.  
Verso sera, dopo aver controllato per l’ennesima volta, le condizioni della madre, ed avendo constatato che era stabile, aveva deciso di andare da Raven, di starle vicino….  
Avrebbe aspettato con lei il ritorno di Octavia, dei viveri e la rassicurazione che la sua Lexa era al sicuro.

Man mano che le ore trascorrevano, Raven pareva migliorare, aveva smesso di perdere liquidi, ora poteva assumerne di nuovi riuscendo a trattenerli….la febbre era ancora alta….ma in generale dava cenni di miglioramento.  
Alla fine si era assopita..... cosi’ l’aveva trovata Octavia al suo rientro….  
La brunetta aveva lo sguardo triste e stanco….aveva ancora negli occhi i volti cupi di Lincoln e Lexa nel momento della separazione…..

“…..tutto bene, ho portato i viveri, il castello e’ sigillato e..... Lexa e’ al sicuro….”  
“…grazie..” aveva mormorato la biondina   
“…vai a riposare…”   
e’ stata una giornata lunga….. per tutti…

Lexa , aveva passato la prima parte del suo viaggio verso la liberta’ , assaporando odori ed osservando luoghi che credeva di aver dimenticato , sperava che questo sua opera potesse , in qualche modo attenuare la memoria degli occhi tristi di Clarke, ma quando il cielo azzurro era emerso fiero dai colori dell’alba, il suo cuore si era dovuto rintanare ferito e dolente.  
Aveva poi aiutato Lincoln ed Octavia, a radunare i viveri, e questo tenersi occupata , le aveva permesso una breve tregua dal suo turbinio emotivo.

Ma la melanconica partenza di Octavia, lo sguardo greve di Lincoln , l’avevano lasciata piu’ che mai in balia di tristi pensieri.

“ ….andiamo… “ aveva detto l’uomo dopo aver visto scomparire all’orizzonte, la figura della sua amata ed il carico appresso, “….andiamo a casa….”

Insieme si erano incamminati verso la capanna di Lincoln , insieme avevano consumato una frugale cena…. Poi ognuno, separatamente, era andato nel suo letto a rimuginare per contro proprio sulle personali dolenti assenze.

Lexa piu’ di ogni altra cosa , sentiva che casa sua non era li’, ne’ in un altro luogo , casa sua era Clarke, e lei era chiusa in un castello , assediato da una epidemia assassina, lontana da lei.

Aveva preso la coperta di lana e se l'era avvolta tutta intorno, le notti di ottobre erano fresche.....o forse il freddo che sentiva dentro, aveva una diversa origine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all'amore non importa la durata ...  
> per me le Clexa continuano a riempirmi il cuore


	28. Prima della tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la vita delle due giovani si fara' molto difficile

Due settimane dopo  
Al castello  
La situazione stava lentamente migliorando, l’ epidemia sembrava aver perso la potenza iniziale, la meta’ dei pazienti era in “ convalescenza “ .   
La dissenteria virale si era portata via ottantasette anime, ma aveva risparmiato Raven ed Abigail.

La ferita di Bellamy si stava rimarginando, non poteva ancora muoversi dal letto…ma fra pochi giorni avrebbe potuto rivedere la sua Raven, che stava guarendo.  
Abigail aveva fatto ritorno nelle sue stanze, e con l’avanzare della guarigione i suoi toni avevano ripreso la sua normale acidita’ e la sua mente aveva ripreso a fare congetture.  
Le piu’ stanche erano Octavia e Clarke.  
Provate fisicamente dalle innumerevoli ore di assistenza, ed emotivamente dalla mancanza delle persone amate.

Clarke finalmente avrebbe potuto godere di un intera notte di riposo, ma prima era andata a trovare la madre

“…non vedo la tua ancella… dov’e’ finita ?.... “

“….Oh….. il suo corpo non e’ stato abbastanza forte…. Se ne’ andata per sempre , la malattia l’ha portata via…. “   
aveva risposto la biondina, pensando che cosi’ nessuno avrebbe piu’ cercato….la sua Lexa, nessuno l’avrebbe resa di nuovo schiava….  
“….beh….non e’ una gran perdita…” aveva asserito Abigail

Clarke s’era fatta forza ed aveva debolmente annuito, poi aveva lasciato la stanza.  
Finalmente sola nel suo letto aveva potuto dare sfogo alla sua stanchezza ed alla sua tensione emotiva, aveva pianto pensando al suo amore lontano, poi si era stretta tra le mani il ciondolo e per un po’ aveva sentito odore di muschio e terra bagnata…

La mattina dopo aveva messo al corrente Raven ed Octavia del fatto che Lexa , nel pensiero di Abigail, non esisteva piu’.

Villaggio terrestre  
L’ epidemia aveva risparmiato il villaggio, non era mai arrivata.  
Lexa era gradatamente rientrata nella vita del villaggio, aveva ritrovato qualche amico e ne’ aveva conosciuto nuovi. Aveva ripreso ad allenarsi con arco e frecce ed a duellare con la spada con Lincoln. I due, uniti dalla stessa malevola sorte, erano diventati inseparabili compagni di sventura.

La brunetta era ritornata nel luogo, vicino al fiume, dove un giorno era stata la capanna che Gustus aveva costruito per Anya e che poi aveva accolto Lexa.  
Aveva deciso che l’avrebbe ricostruita, per lei.

Mentre aiutata da Lincoln ed altri giovani accumulava tronchi di legno , paglia e costruiva forti trecce di corda poteva sentire le parole di Clarke   
“ …costruisci la nostra casa…”

La foresta era un tripudio di colori, quando Lexa guardava intorno a se vedeva i verdi tenui, i marroni chiarie e quelli scuri, e nel giallo acceso delle foglie che cadevano, le sembrava di vedere i capelli biondi del suo amore.  
A volte si sedeva sulle rive del fiume, il turbinio delle sue acque , le provocava ondate di calore nel basso ventre ed il colore azzurro intenso le ricordava gli occhi di Clarke ,quando la voleva….  
Poi la sera, intorno al fuoco , parlava con Indra, l’unica superstite della famiglia di Anya, ed insieme progettavano il futuro, pensavano a come avrebbero reso libera la loro gente.

Fine ottobre  
Al castello

“ Lexaaaaaaaa “

Clarke si era svegliata coperta di sudore , il respiro affannato…ed il corpo sconvolto da ondate di piacere….. negli occhi un cielo pieno di stelle…  
L’ aveva sognata…. Aveva sognato di essere nella sua bocca, prigioniera della sua lingua….  
Sotto le lenzuola aveva aspettato pazientemente il graduale ritorno alla normalita’ del suo respiro, poi , ancora piena di quella piacevole sensazione, si era alzata e preparata per il nuovo giorno.

Quel giorno il castello sarebbe uscito dall’ isolamento, avrebbe riaperto le porte, l’infermeria si sarebbe ulteriormente svuotata e lei …presto… sarebbe fuggita per raggiungere il suo amore che la stava aspettando….  
Era scesa nelle cucine piena di speranze, e condiviso con Octavia e Raven una sostanziosa colazione.  
Raven era ancora un po’ pallida, ma era guarita , e stasera , per la prima volta da mesi, avrebbe potuto dormire stretta nelle braccia del suo Bellamy….

Il giovane stava decisamente meglio, la ferita si era quasi cicatrizzata, non poteva ancora fare grandi movimenti, ma poteva sicuramente baciare ed abbracciare la sua Raven….  
Anche Octavia aveva uno sguardo diverso… era questione di pochi giorni, presto avrebbe rivisto Lincoln, l’uomo che le aveva rubato il cuore.  
Clarke era poi andata in infermeria, aveva felicemente dimesso altri pazienti:  
ora ne’ rimanevano solo sette….compreso Bellamy, che pero’ quella sera stessa l’avrebbe lasciata.

 

Villaggio terrestre  
Lexa si era svegliata di soprassalto …le era parso di udire la sua Clarke ..che la chiamava…..  
Un amaro risveglio, quando , nella tenue luce, aveva sentito solo il respiro regolare di Lincoln, che ancora dormiva….  
Incapace di rimanere li’, si era vestita e diretta alla capanna….

Camminando pensava  
“…tra poco riapriranno le porte del castello e lei…..lei tornera’ da me… “

Rinfrancata da quel pensiero si era messa alacremente a lavorare , la loro capanna era quasi pronta….mancava solo l’arredamento, che contava di rifinire in pochi giorni….  
Aveva gia’ intagliato ed inciso le assi di legno che sarebbero diventate il loro letto, il tavolo e le sedie erano pronti…il resto sarebbe stato aggiunto nel tempo….

Piu' tardi, quella sera intorno al fuoco, Indra aveva tirato fuori da una tasca un involucro di tessuto verde, e l’aveva dato a Lexa  
“…sono sicura che Anya e Gustus …sarebbero stati contenti che li avessi tu….”

La brunetta aveva aperto l’involucro con mano incerta, e lacrime le erano spuntate in quegli occhi belli : c’erano gli anelli nuziali dei suoi genitori, due semplici verette con inciso “ semper tecum “  
“ ….sono le uniche cose che ho potuto recuperare di loro, dopo che il fuoco della pira ne ’aveva divorato i corpi…” aveva aggiunto sospirando Indra.

Lexa era andata a dormire, stringendosi al petto il prezioso involucro, immaginando come sarebbe stato bello il giorno in cui avrebbe infilato una delle due verette sull’anulare della sua Clarke …..e lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso gesto …..

Al castello  
La sera era arrivata.  
Bellamy e Raven erano finalmente insieme nella stessa stanza…alla giovane erano mancate le gambe quando lui l’aveva teneramente baciata, ed ora, si stavano raccontando con gli occhi e con le mani, quanto lunga fosse stata la separazione….

Clarke era gia’ nelle sue stanze, non le sembrava vero che la forza devastante della malattia fosse stata sconfitta…..erano le dieci……  
….rumore di cancelli che si aprivano……  
Presto avrebbe rivisto la verde foresta….

Nel buio i suoi occhi azzurri non avevano visto il gruppetto di cavalieri che stava entrando nella piazza del castello…..

Poco dopo Abigail era entrata di corsa nella stanza della biondina  
“….datti una sistemata…il tuo futuro sposo….e’ qui… “

A Clarke le si era gelato il sangue nelle vene…..  
“….non lo voglio…. “ aveva sospirato di getto  
“… non ti e’ concesso scegliere, sei solo una donna… “ La madre aveva gelidamente replicato

E con questo se n’era andata chiudendo a chiave la porta della giovane.

Villaggio terrestre  
Stessa ora  
Lexa era stata svegliata da urla lontane….. un’ ululato di lupi stava scuotendo la foresta….   
subito assalita da una devastante agitazione….. si era alzata…..vestita….  
Doveva andare…..  
Spinta da quell’urgente bisogno , si era messa a camminare tra gli alberi….dimenticandosi del luogo e dei pericoli che conteneva…..

Grrrrr………..grrrrrrr e rumori di nasi che fiutavano…..

In un attimo cinque lupi l’avevano accerchiata con fare aggressivo….  
Lei aveva solo un coltello infilato nello stivale…… nella fretta non aveva preso ne’ arco.... ne’ spada…

Aveva retto l’urto dei primi due lupi….uccidendoli….. ma poi gli altri tre ancora piu’ incattiviti le si erano gettati addosso tutti insieme….  
Gia' indebolita dalla ferita alla gamba inferta dal primo assalto, coraggiosamente ne’ aveva ucciso un altro….poi gli ultimi due le si erano avventati contro , l’affondo dei denti sulla spalla sinistra l’avevano fatta svenire dal dolore….

E nel buio della sua incoscienza non si era accorta dell’arrivo di Lincoln…..

L’uomo era stato svegliato dalle grida….e vedendo vuoto il letto di Lexa…si era prontamente messo in movimento….  
Appena in tempo per fermare l’assalto finale che i due lupi stavano per dare sul corpo esanime della brunetta.

L’aveva sollevata….ed aveva sentito stringersi il cuore alla vista delle ferite aperte da cui il sangue fuoriusciva copiosamente……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " semper tecum " sempre con te  
> il prossimo capitolo..... sara' molto amaro.....


	29. la tempesta ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke si sposa mentre Lexa ferita lotta per vivere

Al castello

“ ….sono felice di vedere che stai bene… “ aveva detto Wells  
“…grazie… “ aveva mormorato una pallida Clarke

Il giovane aveva poi aggiunto..  
“ Il regno del Cielo, ora che mio padre e’ morto , ha bisogno di una regina , tra poche settimane la tregua finira’, e dovro’ tornare sul campo di battaglia….. ma prima…..ci sposeremo….  
Domani …. daremo al nostro popolo una giovane coppia regnante….. “

A quelle parole la biondina si era sentita morire , aveva visto crollarle addosso il mondo….

E lo sguardo compiaciuto della madre le aveva confermato che non aveva scampo……  
“ ….non voglio…… “ era stata la sua ferma risposta  
“ Tua madre e’ d’accordo, percio’ succedera’ comunque… che tu lo voglia o no….non fa alcuna differenza … “ aveva replicato freddamente Wells

Clarke aveva perso i sensi.

Villaggio terrestre

Lexa era stata distesa incosciente nel suo letto, continuava a perdere sangue , Lincoln aveva gia’ mandato a chiamare Ontari, la figlia di Charlotte, l’unica in grado di fare qualcosa…..  
Aveva strappato via le vesti della brunetta, ed era rimasta di sasso vedendo le ferite….quella sulla gamba non era grave, ma quella che correva dalla spalla alla scapola era decisamente brutta.  
Li’ i lupi avevano quasi strappato la carne ….  
In aggiunta profondi graffi ricoprivano la parte sinistra della schiena di Lexa….  
Dopo l’iniziale shock Ontari aveva prontamente reagito, non c’era tempo da perdere…  
Lexa respirava a fatica , la guaritrice le aveva pulito le ferite e con l’aiuto di Lincoln stava per mettere dei punti nel tentativo di avvicinare i lembi di pelle squarciati dai morsi…..

“ ….Clarke….” aveva mormorato aprendo i suoi occhi verdi….

Un attimo ed era di nuovo nel buio….  
Dopo ore di duro lavoro , una sudata Ontari aveva ricoperto le ferite con foglie di borsa del pastore, ora bisognava aspettare e sperare che la giovane fosse abbastanza forte.

Al castello  
Clarke si era ripresa, in una stanza diversa, in un letto che non era il suo , il suo primo istinto era stato quello di fuggire…ma la porta era chiusa a chiave.  
Disperata aveva iniziato a piangere di rabbia…. pensando “ sono prigioniera “ ....  
poi il pensiero era andato al suo amore lontano… ” …dove sei … ho bisogno di te…” ma stranamente non riusciva a sentirla….  
c’era come un velo tra di loro……. questo l’aveva terrorizzata…..

Intanto nel castello anche se era notte, erano gia’ iniziati i preparativi, del tragico matrimonio.  
Octavia e Raven avevano cercato di vedere Clarke, ma i quartieri signorili erano sotto stretta sorveglianza……. c’erano decine di guardie, impossibile passare.  
Octavia avrebbe voluto andare da Lexa… ma le sue mansioni di vivandiera l’avevano bloccata….

Nessuno era in grado di lasciare il castello .

Raven, piangeva sconsolata tra le braccia di Bellamy, a cui nel frattempo aveva raccontato tutto…

Villaggio terrestre  
Durante la notte la febbre aveva violentemente assalito Lexa, le mani grandi di Lincoln continuavano a passarle pezze imbevute d’acqua fredda , sulla fronte che scottava, Indra le teneva la mano….e pregava….  
Nel delirio febbrile.. la brunetta sparlava, ed ogni tanto cercava di alzarsi urlando un nome, sempre lo stesso “ Clarke… “

All’alba era tornata Ontari, aveva ripulito le ferite e messo nuove foglie sulle ferite. Ed aveva preparato un decotto di salice, per farle scendere la febbre, ma per poterglielo dare doveva aspettare che Lexa si svegliasse…..

Al castello  
Due uomini erano andati a prendere Raven e l’avevano scortata da Clarke..  
.... doveva in tutta fretta adattare l’abito da sposa di Abigal alle fattezze della biondina…

Rimaste sole Raven aveva scrutato il viso devastato della contessina, non c’era rimasto niente nei suoi occhi….tutta la luce era andata via….   
“….non riesco a sentirla… “ “..mi ha abbandonato…” Clarke aveva detto con tono assente

La sartina non si era potuta trattenere…l’aveva stretta ….in un doloroso abbraccio, l’aveva accarezzata, e poi le aveva detto   
“..non e’ possibile…”  
“ ma fatti….coraggio….devo aggiustare il tuo abito… o tua madre mi fara’ spellare viva..“  
E la biondina aveva lasciato fare a Raven il suo dovere…

Villaggio terrestre  
Verso mezzogiorno finalmente Lexa aveva riaperto gli occhi….avevano dovuto tenerla ferma…perche’ voleva andare….  
Lincoln le aveva fatto bere il decotto e le aveva detto  
“…devi stare ferma o tutto il lavoro di Ontari sara’ perduto….sei ferita ed hai perso molto sangue, devi riposare….”  
E la brunetta che non poteva spiegare che tutto il dolore che sentiva era piu’ grande di quello provocato dalle sue ferite ..si era accasciata sul cuscino mentre lacrime silenziose cadevano dai suoi occhi verdi …

Al castello  
La cerimonia sarebbe iniziata nel primo pomeriggio.  
Clarke aveva smesso di sentire, aveva azzerato tutto….non parlava e non piangeva piu’….  
Vedeva la madre e Raven come fantasmi muti, vedeva muovere le labbra ma non udiva niente,   
anche quando era arrivata dinnanzi all'altare aveva continuato a vedere fantasmi sfocati che si muovevano….  
Era tornata solo in tempo per sentire il prete che diceva  
“ …ora siete marito e moglie.. “

Si era girata in cerca di conforto , ma non c’era praticamente nessuno eccetto lei, Wells, i testimoni ed una raggiante Abigail….

Dopo la veloce cerimonia erano iniziati i festeggiamenti.  
Il banchetto era degno di una regina, ma lei non aveva toccato cibo.  
Octavia e Raven avevano tentato di avvicinarsi, ma lei non le aveva nemmeno guardate.

Poi erano iniziate le musiche ed i balli, e Clarke quando Wells la stringeva immaginava di essere tra le braccia di Lexa …. Ma poi , se alzava il capo, rivedeva l’incubo…..

Lentamente musiche e giochi erano terminati, era quasi mezzanotte, tempo per gli sposi di ritirarsi nelle stanze. 

Iniziava la prima notte di Clarke.

Villaggio terrestre  
Lexa alternava lunghi sonni costellati d’incubi a brevi risvegli nel panico….  
c’era un senso di perversa continuita’ tra sonno e veglia, il dolore che sentiva…

Non era il dolore delle ferite era qualcosa di ancora piu’ terribile, un senso d’impotenza …  
Il presagio di qualcosa che continuava ad accadere, che lei non poteva fermare…..ma che era sicura stava portando via una parte anche dell’anima sua…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sono disperatamente in attesa che smetta di piovere


	30. la tempesta ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notte infernale, le due giovani cercano di sopravvivere alla furia di un destino crudele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il capitolo piu' difficile da scrivere, la lettura puo' urtare molto..... scusatemi....  
> ringrazio chi mi legge e vi esorto a rimanere positive  
> le Clexa sono soulmates....niente puo' separarle.....

Al castello 

Tutto era stato predisposto, una sconosciuta ancella, aveva preparato Clarke per la sua prima notte da sposa, la poveretta presa da compassione, si era attardata….   
Quasi a voler tardare l’accadere di un avvenimento di solito gioioso.  
Anche una perfetta sconosciuta aveva percepito il terribile strazio che affliggeva la giovane, aveva letto nei suoi occhi azzurri la tragedia che stava vivendo .....  
.... forse per questo le aveva spazzolato cosi’ a lungo i suoi soffici capelli biondi….

Un rumore di chiavi… la porta che si spalancava….  
E Wells era li’.  
La sconosciuta ancella si era inchinata per congedarsi ,ma aprendo la porta non aveva potuto fare a meno di mandare un ’ultimo sguardo in direzione della giovane….  
Se avesse potuto l’avrebbe portata via con se.

Poi Wells aveva chiuso la porta ed aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi….

Villaggio terrestre

“ Fermati …non toccarla… “ 

Lexa si era alzata urlando dal letto, nemmeno le forti mani di Lincoln erano riuscite a trattenerla  
Due passi…ed era a terra incosciente  
Nuovo sangue aveva tinto le bende….

Al castello

Wells continuava ad avvicinarsi…oramai la sua figura si stagliava nitida davanti agli occhi di Clarke

“ …non saro’ mai tua…” aveva sillabato

poi  
Lui l’aveva afferrata, lei aveva sentito altre mani  
Lui l’aveva trafitta con occhi neri come la pece, lei aveva pensato ad occhi verdi  
Lui l’aveva spinta sul letto, lei era andata nel fienile  
Lui aveva cominciato a baciarla con labbra secche, lei vedeva labbra morbide  
Lui le aveva sollevato la camicia, lei aveva lottato  
Lui le aveva morso i capezzoli, lei era volata su un’altra vetta   
Lui le aveva afferrato i fianchi , lei si era divincolata  
Lui le rovistava il ventre, lei non lottava piu’  
Lui si bagna con la saliva il gonfio membro, lei ha paura  
Lui la penetra rudemente senza sosta… fino in fondo, lei urla di dolore  
Lui si muove dentro velocemente , lei e’ spaccata e perde sangue  
Lui esplode riempiendola di liquido , lei si sente affogare

Ora, finalmente lui dorme, la tempesta e’ passata e lei piange lacrime di fango…..

 

Villaggio terrestre

Ontari aveva impiegato un’ora a ricucirla….   
Aspettava che la brunetta riaprisse gli occhi prima di lasciarla riposare…  
Lexa lo aveva fatto….accompagnando il gesto con un urlo agonizzante  
“..nooooooooooooo… “ era in una pozza di acque fetide e melmose che le impedivano di respirare 

Poi era tornata muta, sconfitta… e con gli occhi assenti si era messa a fissare il soffitto della capanna  
Mentre fitte di dolore le assediavano il basso ventre

Al castello

A mezzanotte Octavia aveva lasciato di galoppo il castello, aveva spronato il suo cavallo ad allontanarsi con urgenza da quell’orrore  
Voleva vedere gli occhi del suo uomo , voleva essere calmata dalle mani di Lincoln .

Wells si era svegliato ed aveva preso Clarke un’altra volta, l’aveva riempita di nuovo col suo seme .

Ma....Clarke non era piu’ li’, se fosse rimasta sarebbe morta affogata nel fango.

Allo sposo quello sguardo impassibile era parso un gesto di sfida a cui aveva risposto sottoponendo la giovane a nuovi crudeli assalti predatori….  
Solo all’alba era crollato esausto e soddisfatto.

Clarke distante da lui.... non dormiva e..... non riusciva neanche a pensare alla foresta,   
si sentiva troppo sporca per farlo.  
Era insozzata nel corpo ed aveva perso l’anima.

Villaggio terrestre

Octavia era arrivata…era scesa da cavallo e di corsa si era diretta verso le braccia aperte di Lincoln, che la stava aspettando…..si erano abbracciati a lungo,   
e Octavia le aveva raccontato tutto.

Lincoln aveva gli occhi neri umidi quando le aveva detto  
“…Lexa e’ stata assalita dai lupi, sta’ lottando tra la vita e la morte…. “

La giovane era crollata , la lontananza, l’epidemia…Clarke ed ora Lexa…..erano troppo da sopportare per il suo animo gentile…aveva pianto un mese di lacrime….   
Lincoln l’aveva stretta cercando di rassicurarla col suo protettivo abbraccio.

Poi si era ricomposta …e si era diretta verso la capanna…verso Lexa.


	31. dopo la tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le cose vanno male, ma lentamente qualcosa comincia a muoversi

Il giorno dopo

Al castello  
Clarke a fatica si era alzata dal letto ed aveva portato il suo corpo rovinato nella stanza da bagno…  
Aveva riempito la vasca di acqua calda, e dopo essersi immersa aveva afferrato un ruvido panno ed aveva cominciato a sfregarsi la pelle, dapprima delicatamente poi con fare frenetico e compulsivo quando aveva raggiunto il basso ventre.  
Sperava che sfregando piu’ forte il fango sarebbe andato via….sperava che quel ruvido panno le togliesse di dosso tutto lo sporco che sentiva.  
Ma alla fine , quando era uscita dall’acqua, si sentiva piu' immonda di prima.

La sconosciuta ancella era ritornata, e nel silenzio piu’ assoluto aveva ricoperto con una veste quel corpo ferito e devastato nel profondo.   
Le aveva fatto le trecce e poi se n’era andata.

Anche Wells aveva lasciato la stanza, dopo averne chiuso a chiave la porta.

Octavia era appena rientrata ed ora sedeva ad un tavolo accanto a Raven e Bellamy.

Villaggio terrestre  
Lexa sudava, preda della febbre che la divorava….  
E nel delirio percepiva in un orecchio una voce che, come un eco lontano , ripeteva  
“…vivi….lotta.. “   
“… la tua battaglia non e’ finita.. “ era la voce di Indra…..

Ontari le aveva di nuovo cambiato le bende….e versato un po’ d’acqua sulle labbra arse…  
Poi con l’auito di Lincoln l’avevano sorretta per farle bere il decotto di erbe.

Al castello  
Clarke aveva ricevuto la visita di Abigail, che vedendo le condizioni della figlia, aveva provato una punta di dispiacere…..

A “…passera’… “ “…e’ sempre cosi’ all’inizio…ti ci abituerai.. “  
C “…no madre… mai…”   
“..e spero venga il giorno che tu rimpiangerai di avermi fatto questo..”   
“…fino ad allora tu sei come morta per me…”   
Aveva detto la biondina con un tono che non permetteva repliche …. prima di ricadere nel piu’ assoluto mutismo ….

Il resto della giornata l’aveva trascorso chiusa nella sua prigione, senza riuscire ad allontanare, neanche per un secondo , la sensazione di terrore che l’attanagliava al petto.

Villaggio terrestre  
Verso sera la febbre era un po’ calata e le ferite di Lexa avevano smesso di sanguinare, per la prima volta Ontari aveva detto a Indra   
“ …e’ forte…ce la puo’ fare…”

Al castello  
Clarke, senza aver toccato cibo per tutto il giorno, si preparava ad un’altra notte da incubo.  
Wells era tornato.

Villaggio terrestre  
Quella notte Lexa aveva sognato…  
“..lei che cercava di avvicinarsi ma ..la sua Clarke si allontanava…”  
“ Clarke amore.. non andare via..” aveva urlato nella notte

Al castello  
Era arrivato un nuovo giorno, ma Clarke non aveva voglia di niente….  
Aveva visto solo con sollievo Wells che lasciava la stanza….

Villaggio terrestre  
Quella mattina Lexa si era svegliata debole .

Lincoln doveva fare qualcosa ….  
Si era avvicinato al letto della brunetta, e si era fatto forza ….

“….Lexa….devi reagire Clarke ha bisogno di te…o la perderai per sempre…. “  
La brunetta l’aveva guardato con occhi interrogativi…ma gli occhi neri dell’amico le avevano fatto capire che non le avrebbe detto di piu’…… “

Una settimana dopo  
Al castello  
Come tutte le mattine la sconosciuta ancella era tornata, dopo averla aiutata a prepararsi, aveva condotto la sua giovane padrona nella stanza da bagno, ed aveva tirato fuori dall’ ampia tunica, un foglio di carta ed un carboncino   
“ signora…glielo manda Raven…”

“…grazie..” aveva mormorato Clarke afferrandolo subito per nasconderlo   
“..come ti chiami ? “  
“… Charlotte… mia signora…” aveva risposto la serva…

Villaggio terrestre  
Lexa stava meglio, nel tempo le parole di Lincoln avevano sortito l’effetto desiderato....  
Le sue ferite cominciavano a rimarginare, per fortuna non si erano infettate, e la scomparsa della febbre aveva aiutato l’appetito.  
Aveva ancora molto dolore e non poteva muovere la spalla ed il braccio.  
Lincoln quella mattina le aveva portato due cachi succosi che lei aveva divorato.

Al castello  
La prigionia di Clarke proseguiva dolorosamente, le giornate non bastavano a ristorare il suo corpo ferito dalle notti orrende.  
Continuava a lavarsi e pulirsi, ma il senso di “ lerciume “ non l’abbandonava mai.  
La vista dalla sua finestra non l’aiutava, i colori dell’autunno tendevano solo ad esaltare la sua melanconia.  
A volte udiva il nitrito di Lidia e per un attimo si sentiva meno sola.

Villaggio terrestre  
Era quasi mezzanotte quando era arrivata Octavia.

Stava correndo un grande rischio, ma doveva parlare con Lexa.

Quasi lo sapesse la brunetta era sveglia, Octavia le si era seduta accanto e le aveva preso una mano…..  
.....poi le aveva raccontato tutto…

Lexa non l’aveva mai interrotta, man mano che ascoltava, sentiva solo che il suo respiro accelerava 

alla fine… all'iniziale pianto sconsolato si era sostituito uno sguardo feroce.

Octavia aveva ben capito cosa le stava succedendo, cosi’ quando Lexa aveva detto  
“..la pagheranno cara..li uccidero’ tutti…” aveva semplicemente annuito…. “..conta su di me… “.

Poi si erano abbracciate, e Lexa l’aveva mandata dal suo Lincoln.

Al castello  
Dopo una settimana, Clarke aveva imparato che ribellarsi provocava ancora piu’ dolore, che il mostrare un volto rassegnato era ripagato da una tortura piu’ breve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie ancora a chi mi legge   
> Lexa e' molto incazzata, spero che a Clarke torni la speranza


	32. al mercato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa si rivedono

15 giorni dopo, 20 novembre

Al castello  
Wells era in piedi davanti ad Abigail  
W “…..tra una settimana, faremo rientro al mio castello…”  
“… la tregua sta’ per terminare, entro fine mese devo rientrare sul campo di battaglia..”  
“… l’epidemia ti ha portato via molti uomini, per ora non mi occorre il loro aiuto…”

A “…ti ringrazio della tua generosita’…”  
“….e non vorrei esagerare , ma avrei altro da chiedere..”

W “ …dimmi…”

A “…dopo la morte in battaglia di Jake, mi rimane solo Clarke…., ti prego lasciala ancora un po’ con me….tu dovrai prepararti alla partenza….   
Poi quando non ci sarai la mandero’ al tuo castello, e lei attendera’ il tuo vittorioso ritorno, governando il regno…in tua assenza…”

Wells ci aveva un po’ pensato..poi aveva risposto “..va bene…”

Villaggio terrestre  
La convalescenza fisica di Lexa procedeva molto bene, poteva gia’ alzarsi e camminare, la ferita alla gamba era quasi guarita, quella alla spalla e braccio avrebbe richiesto altro tempo.. ma poteva fare leggeri movimenti.  
Le notti erano lunghe da passare, sapendo a cosa fosse sottoposta la sua Clarke… ma cercava di allontanare quei terribili pensieri pensando piuttosto a come liberarla.  
A volte nel buio ancora gridava la sua frustrazione , la sua rabbia verso quell'orrido essere che gliela aveva portata via.

Quella sera Lincoln prima di coricarsi le aveva detto  
“ …domani, vado al mercato del castello, lo hanno riaperto dopo l’epidemia…”

Al castello  
Raven non vedeva Clarke dalla notte del matrimonio ed ogni giorno che passava aumentava la sua pena, doveva fare qualcosa.  
Si era fatta coraggio ed aveva chiesto udienza ad Abigail.

Abigail l'aveva accolta con il suo solito tono arrogante   
“…cosa vuoi ?... “  
Raven aveva inghiottito la saliva e poi  
“…tutta…la gente del castello che e’ stata salvata da sua figlia si chiede che fine abbia fatto, e’ sparita dal giorno delle nozze, credo che una sua uscita pubblica tranquillizzerebbe molti…”  
“..domani c’e’ il mercato, potrebbe essere l’occasione giusta…..”

Abigail aveva soppesato la richiesta ed aveva capito che negarla avrebbe creato malcontento

“…va bene , domani per un ora sara’ scortata in visita al mercato…”

Raven aveva ringraziato ed era andata via contenta.  
Quel pomeriggio Clarke era stata informata, ma non aveva mostrato grande entusiasmo.

Villaggio terrestre  
Era notte ma Lexa non dormiva…aveva preso carta ed inchiostro e con mano incerta aveva scritto una lettera per Clarke….  
Poi sul fare del mattino le era venuta un idea….  
Quando Lincoln si era alzato, Lexa era gia’ pronta….con una scatola di legno vicina al letto  
“…vengo con te…. “ e puntando la scatola “ aiutami e’ piena di candele…”

Al castello  
Clarke si era svegliata, con il solito dolore ed il solito sguardo malinconico.  
Charlotte l’aveva vestita e le aveva ravvivato di rosso le guance pallide, la biondina non aveva voluto le trecce.

Verso le dieci era arrivata Raven, insieme ai due uomini che l’avrebbero scortata al mercato.  
Clarke non era riuscita a guardarla e questo aveva spezzato il cuore della sartina.

Comunque cio’ che Raven aveva visto era abbastanza da averla fatta rabbrividire, la biondina che lei conosceva non c’era piu’ al suo posto ora c’era un corpo emaciato che si muoveva con fatica, il viso era di un pallore cadaverico e le labbra parevano rinsecchite …

“…andiamo mia signora aveva detto la brunetta..” con voce stentata

Clarke aveva alzato il capo e Raven era rimasta senza fiato vedendo che, la luce calda che di solito emanava da quei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri come il cielo, era sparita.   
Ora aveva occhi di ghiaccio che gelavano il sangue di chi li guardava.

Il mesto gruppetto si era poi avviato.

Lexa nel frattempo, aveva esposto le candele su un piccolo tavolino, vicino a quello di Lincoln, si era tirata su bene il cappuccio, ma non abbastanza da nascondere i suoi occhi verdi.  
Aspettava in ansia di rivedere la sua Clarke.

Quando la biondina aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella piazza era rimasta frastornata da tutto quel rumore, poi lentamente aveva cominciato a muoversi tra le bancarelle.

La brunetta l’aveva vista, e non era corsa da lei solo perche’ due braccia forti l’avevano fermata, il cuore le batteva cosi’ forte che sembrava volerle uscire dal petto…

Intanto Raven, aveva detto   
“..mia signora…andiamo la’…c’e’ un banchetto che vende candele…so che lei le adora..”

E Clarke l’aveva seguita con passo incerto…poco distanti le guardie….

Lexa la vedeva avvicinare, ne’ vedeva il corpo esile e l’andatura barcollante…aveva chinato il capo….poi lei era li’…. Davanti….a lei

“ Klar k e… “

Quella voce era esplosa dentro la biondina, facendola trasalire, le ginocchia avevano ceduto  
Era rimasta ferma paralizzata…. 

Poi si era ricordata del suo “ lerciume “  
Aveva alzato gli occhi di gelo ed aveva visto la foresta….  
E si era sciolta in una lacrima   
“…dimenticami…” aveva mormorato

E si era voltata per andarsene ma una voce l’aveva trattenuta  
“…per favore signora….prenda una candela…. prima di andare… e’ un regalo…”

Clarke era ritornata, per un attimo, si era permessa di rivedere il verde degli occhi di Lexa..poi era andata sulle mani che preparavano tremanti il pacchettino….  
e sul gesto veloce con cui la brunetta aveva messo un bigliettino…

La biondina aveva afferrato l’involucro….si era voltata verso Raven  
“….voglio rientrare…non mi sento bene..”

Lexa aveva aspettato che la figura di Clarke sparisse del tutto alla sua vista…poi era crollata….  
Sarebbe caduta a terra se Lincoln non l’avesse sorretta….   
Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime quando digrignando i denti e guardando il castello aveva detto… “…maledetti..”

Clarke di nuovo chiusa a chiave nella sua stanza, si era seduta accanto al fuoco, ed aveva aperto l’involucro….  
La candela era bella, l’aveva accesa.. subito un odore di muschio e terra bagnata le aveva impregnato le narici….  
...aveva chiuso gli occhi e con mani tremolanti aveva aperto il bigliettino

Amore mio  
e’ tutta colpa mia,  
non ho saputo scegliere..  
io… ti ho condannato ad un orribile destino  
se fossi rimasta li’   
ti avrei difeso con la vita  
perdonami

ho costruito la nostra casa  
ma mi accorgo  
che la mia casa sei tu  
senza di te  
non sono niente  
io ti verro’ a prendere amore.

La biondina se l’era stretto al petto ed aveva pianto fino all’esaurimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il loro primo incontro dopo tutto quanto e' successo.. e' straziante...ma spero dia a Clarke la spinta giusta per riemergere  
> via amo tutte Clexakru'


	33. speranza e frustrazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momenti di speranza si alternano alla frustrazione

Una settimana dopo

Al castello  
Quel giorno Wells sarebbe partito, e questo era bastato a rendere migliore l'inizio giornata di Clarke.  
Dopo averlo salutato con uno sguardo di ghiaccio lo aveva visto uscire dalla stanza,ed aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo.

Dal giorno del mercato aveva tentato invano di nascondere a se stessa quanto l’aver rivisto Lexa avesse risvegliato la speranza, una parte di se stessa che credeva fosse morta per sempre il giorno che aveva dovuto sposare Wells.  
Liberata dal terrore di un’altra notte con lui ,si era concessa finalmente il lusso di pensare alla sua brunetta, nel ricordarne il volto scavato e gli occhi stanchi dell’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, aveva provato una fitta allo stomaco.  
Il ripensare alle parole del bigliettino l’aveva di nuovo commossa.  
Altro non poteva permettersi, il senso di “ sporco “ che sentiva dentro non glielo concedeva.  
Aveva indossato una comoda tunica , si era seduta accanto al fuoco e poi, dopo tanto tempo aveva preso in mano, carta e carboncino.  
Le sue mani avevano subito preso il comando , ed aveva cominciato a disegnare alberi…tanti alberi  
Dopo ore di febbrile lavoro aveva osservato la sua opera: una foresta….un fiume ed una capanna , ed in mezzo alle chiome degli alberi ,in pieno risalto, gli occhi di Lexa.

Villaggio terrestre  
Lexa aveva ripreso le rifiniture della loro capanna, il lavoro procedeva lento perche’ il suo braccio destro era ancora poco funzionante, comunque con l’aiuto di Lincoln era riuscita a piazzare il letto. Lavorare l’aiutava a non pensare in continuazione alla sua Clarke, la visione che aveva di lei , bella e solare, era stata devastata dall’ultimo incontro.  
La notte la sognava e non erano mai bei sogni.

Ontari si era dichiarata molto soddisfatta del proprio lavoro, sarebbero rimaste diverse cicatrici ma nessuna cosi’ brutta da deformare il bellissimo corpo di Lexa .  
Era quasi la fine di Novembre, erano passati meno di due mesi dalla sua separazione da Clarke, ma quel tempo era stato devastante, e l’aveva notevolmente fatta crescere.  
Stasera avrebbe dormito da sola nella loro capanna.

Al castello  
Clarke aveva finalmente mangiato sia a pranzo che a cena , si era poi lasciata riscaldare dal fuoco scoppiettante.

Raven era con Bellamy, i due giovani stavano progettando di sposarsi, ma avevano dovuto interrompere i loro sogni perche’ ad un certo punto era comparso nei loro discorsi il nome di Clarke. E La loro felicita’, considerando il fatto di quanto la biondina si fosse adoperata nel salvare le loro vite, sembrava ingiusta.  
Octavia era infelice : stare lontana da Lincoln era diventata impresa difficile, specie alla luce degli ultimi avvenimenti.

La biondina aveva rifatto il letto e cambiato le lenzuola, sperava che dormire nel pulito avrebbe nascosto l’orrore di cui era stato testimone.  
Era sfinita….si era addormentata quasi subito…

Villaggio terrestre  
Lexa si era infilata sotto le coperte del letto nuovo nella loro capanna, essere li’ senza di lei era una triste sensazione, continuava a rigirarsi,   
ma il rumore degli alberi e del vicino fiume le avevano fatto da ninna , nanna….ed alla fine si era addormentata.

Al castello  
Clarke si era svegliata ed era dovuta correre in bagno, aveva la nausea ed aveva vomitato in un catino. Poi stremata era tornata a letto.  
Alle dieci era comparsa Abigail, che le aveva ricordato senza cortesia, che lunedi’, nel giro di tre giorni, sarebbe partita con destinazione il castello di Wells.  
Doveva prepararsi.

La biondina , rimasta sola , aveva vomitato di nuovo.

Villaggio terrestre  
Lexa si era svegliata da sola nel suo nuovo letto pensato per loro. Aveva sentito freddo… aveva aspettato ancora un po’ e poi si era alzata.  
Non aveva tempo da perdere nella melanconia, doveva trovare il modo di liberare la sua Clarke.  
Ne’ aveva parlato con Lincoln, ma da quanto riportato da Octavia, entrare nel castello e liberarla era pressoche’ impossibile.  
Frustrata era tornata a lavorare.  
Tra poco sarebbe arrivato il freddo, aveva raccolto pezzi di legna, che poi aveva accatastato sotto una tettoia, vicino alla capanna.  
Poi era andata in giro in cerca di stoviglie e pentole.

Al castello  
Il sollievo di Clarke era durato neanche un giorno, le parole di Abigail l’avevano velocemente riportata alla triste realta’.  
Charlotte, che il giorno prima aveva visto qualche leggero miglioramento, l’aveva trovata di nuovo con lo sguardo smarrito .  
“….. lunedi’ parto…. Per un viaggio senza ritorno… “ aveva mormorato la biondina.

Charlotte quella sera l’aveva detto a Raven.

Villaggio terrestre  
Lexa era gia’ a letto, la giornata passata l’aveva depressa, con la scusa della stanchezza si era rintanata nella loro capanna.  
Ma non dormiva, continuava ad esercitare la mente all’uso del pensiero.  
Poi , verso mezzanotte, aveva sentito il nitrito di un cavallo che si stava avvicinando di galoppo.  
Aveva atteso nel buio di capire chi fosse arrivato.  
Dopo un po’ aveva sentito bussare alla porta, e si era ritrovata davanti Bellamy e Lincoln.  
Octavia non si era potuta allontanare , incastrata dalla richiesta di inventariare le scorte alimentari del castello, in vista dell’inverno ormai prossimo.

“..lunedi’… Clarke partira’ per il castello Jaha….” Aveva sentenziato Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> povera Clarke......
> 
> grazie a chi mi legge....  
> Clexa forever!


	34. libera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa con un aiuto inaspettato, libera Clarke

Al castello  
Clarke aveva trascorso una notte infernale, tra pensieri orribili e corse nel bagno.  
Continuava a vomitare…  
Sebbene stordita si era comunque alzata dal letto…doveva prepararsi per il suo prossimo viaggio.  
Man mano che procedeva nella raccolta….si rendeva conto che aveva poco da portare con se, abiti e suppellettili non avrebbero confortato il suo destino.  
A volte si fermava…. Veloci le apparivano immagini di tempi in cui era stata felice….c’era sempre Lexa…il loro primo incontro, il primo bacio… i suoi teneri sguardi…. 

Quei tempi non sarebbero piu’ tornati sarebbero stati solo squarci di luce in una vita desolata.  
Sospirando … aveva proseguito, nella sua opera…..a tal punto rassegnata, da non avere neanche piu’ le forze di piangere.

Villaggio terrestre  
Anche la notte di Lexa era stata infernale…  
Ma per un diverso motivo…. Doveva elaborare velocemente un piano per liberare la sua Clarke, ma sapeva di essere ancora troppo debole fisicamente,  
e l’aiuto di Lincoln e Indra non sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
Immersa nei suoi pensieri bui aveva aperto la porta della loro capanna…..

“….buongiorno Comandante….” 

Cosi’era stata accolta da un gruppetto di giovani che insieme a Lincoln e Indra stava aspettando la sua comparsa sostando nella radura antistante .  
Scorrendo con gli occhi i volti fieri di tutte quelle persone si era sentita orgogliosa di appartenere al suo popolo....di villani.

Per giorni avevano dibattuto, mattina e sera intorno ai fuochi, il piano alla fine ,era stato chiaro in ogni minimo dettaglio.  
Lexa andava a dormire con pensieri di speranza

“….amore mio.. pazienta…tra poco sarai libera… “  
“…..presto sarai vicino a me ….”

Al castello  
Clarke si trascinava stancamente attraverso lo trascorrere delle ore….i giorni e le notti erano egualmente bui.   
Solo le continue nausee le facevano compagnia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunedi’ 1 dicembre

Lexa si era alzata all’alba, dopo una notte di poco sonno.  
Aveva raggiunto il gruppetto di quindici anime che l’aspettava silenziosa nella luce ambrata del nuovo giorno.  
Si erano dipinti i volti, con colori di guerra, Lexa aveva una specie di maschera nera, che altro non faceva che mettere in risalto il verde dei suoi occhi.

“….sangue ….vuole sangue…” aveva urlato  
“….siiiiiii….” la risposta con spade al cielo

Poi, muti, si erano diretti verso il luogo dell’agguato…e si erano posizionati nell’attesa.

 

Al castello

Clarke era in piedi da tempo, voleva farla finita al piu’ presto , aspettare il compimento della sua completa rovina non faceva che peggiorare le cose.  
Abigail era arrivata alle otto, ed insieme alle guardie, si erano dirette alla piazza del castello.

Una folla di gente si era formata , silenziosa nell’attesa, alcune piangevano…..  
Clarke le aveva guardate tutte….come a volerne bene imprimere i volti…  
Lo sguardo che aveva ricevuto da Octavia era fermo e fiero, quello di Raven ….bagnato…..  
Bellamy aveva occhi neri umidi.

Poi la biondina si era tirata su’ il cappuccio della mantella ed era salita sulla piccola carrozza.  
Venti cavalieri formavano la scorta , due cavalli ed una guardia guidavano la sua carrozza.

Poco dopo avevano superato le mura esterne del castello e si erano incamminati in direzione castello Jaha.

 

Luogo dell’agguato  
Lexa ed i suoi compagni aspettavano infreddoliti , nascosti tra gli alberi, erano li’ gia’ da due ore, il tempo sembrava eterno .  
La brunetta cercava di rimanere concentrata, ma l’ansia la stava divorando.

Dalla sua carrozza Clarke vedeva scorrere i paesaggi che avevano fatto, fino ad allora, parte della sua giovane vita,   
e tutte quelle chiome in movimento erano gli occhi di Lexa, il suo amore perduto…  
…..ed allora aveva finalmente pianto per lei.

Erano le dieci quando il triste drappello era comparso nella visuale di Lexa.

Mancava poco…. se fosse morta nel tentativo… le importava comunque poco , la sua vita senza Clarke non valeva niente….

Le prime frecce dei terrestri avevano arrestato il drappello ed ucciso sei cavalieri, adesso la battaglia sarebbe diventata un corpo a corpo…  
I cavalieri si erano radunati in cerchio attorno alla carrozza, avevano retto bene i primi assalti, due cavalieri e ben nove terrestri erano finiti a terra senza vita.   
Poi Lincoln e Indra erano diventati due belve umane….furiosi avevano ucciso cinque cavalieri mentre Lexa, seppur dolente, era riuscita a stenderne altri due usando solo il coltello.

Adesso rimanevano da una parte Lexa e sei terrestri e dall'altra solo cinque cavalieri e la carrozza…..

La guardia aveva visto dalla cassetta l’evolversi della battaglia…ed era bastato un cenno del comandante del drappello per capire il tacito ordine …. “….vai…. “  
E lui aveva spronato i cavalli…

Lexa l’aveva visto ….stava per perderla ancora…per sempre…

Aveva impugnato l’arco ed incoccato la freccia….. incominciato a tendere la corda prendendo la mira,   
non si era fermata neanche quando aveva sentito riaprirsi la ferita della spalla ed il sangue aveva ricominciato a scorrere,   
aveva trattenuto il fiato e poi quando era pronta, aveva lasciato la corda….

Il tempo di vedere che la sua freccia aveva raggiunto il bersaglio con precisione letale.... poi era crollata nel buio.

Lincoln aveva preso un cavallo e raggiunto di corsa la carrozza che, priva di guida , era andata a finire contro una roccia e si era ribaltata….  
Aveva poi estratto il corpo esanime di Clarke e tenendolo stretto a se aveva raggiunto a cavallo, il gruppo dei terrestri.   
La battaglia era finita.  
A terra erano rimasti i corpi di tutti i cavalieri e quelli di dieci terrestri…..  
Restavano Indra e Lincoln, le due giovani amanti, ferite ed incoscienti ed altri tre giovani terrestri …

in quel momento a Indra …. vedendo il corpo senza vita di una giovane terrestre, era venuta un’idea….

Aveva messo nella carrozza , scusandosi , quel giovane corpo senza vita , lo aveva avvolto nel mantello di Clarke e poi aveva dato fuoco al tutto…..  
Sperava che , in questo modo, Clarke fosse ritenuta morta… per vendetta verso i Jaha….

Poi il piccolo gruppo , servendosi dei cavalli rimasti, aveva raccolto i morti , i feriti e di galoppo aveva lasciato il luogo dell’agguato.

Lincoln aveva lasciato solo un fazzoletto bianco legato ad un ramo….un messaggio per Octavia.....   
“…tutto bene…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> di nuovo insieme....ma la guarigione di Clarke richiedera' del tempo  
> buona lettura Clexakru
> 
> si accettano critiche ;)))


	35. di nuovo insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primi momenti d'intimita' di due anime ferite

Villaggio terrestre  
Clarke era stata svegliata da un conato di nausea, aveva fatto appena in tempo a girarsi ed aveva vomitato sul pavimento….   
Passato quel momento.. i suoi occhi avevano messo a fuoco il pavimento…assi di legno…..un pensiero l'aveva assalita ..  
“dov’era”…. non nella sua stanza.  
Si era messa a sedere sul letto ed aveva lentamente riacquistato lucidita’…..   
la carrozza, l’assalto….le grida e poi il buio.   
Si era voltata e solo allora si era conto di non essere sola….

Tre persone si affannavano intorno ad un corpo esanime e coperto di sangue…  
Poi aveva visto due trecce nere…….   
.” …Lexa…” aveva mormorato  
Era immediatamente balzata dal letto, subito presa da vertigini aveva lottato per non cadere….  
“ ..Lexa … “   
“….. amore mio...che ti hanno fatto…. “

Aveva raggiunto il gruppetto accolta da pallidi volti ed occhi preoccupati e…… l’aveva vista....  
La brunetta giaceva priva sensi , e dalla sua spalla destra continuava ad uscire sangue…..  
Dimentica del suo stato si era subito precipitata ad aiutare Ontari…  
.. le aveva sorretto la spalla mentre Ontari la ricuciva… dandole il tempo di vedere anche quei profondi graffi che andavano da meta’ schiena fino alla spalla destra di Lexa….

“…cosa gli e’ successo ?... “ aveva chiesto  
“….Quasi un mese fa e’ stata assalita da un branco di lupi…”   
“..era da sola di notte nella foresta…”  
“…ha rischiato di morire…” la risposta di Lincoln

Stavano finendo di pulire la ferita, prima del bendaggio con foglie di borsa di pastore, quando per un secondo Lexa aveva aperto i suoi occhi verdi e gridato   
“….Clar k eeeeeeee… “

Non aveva fatto neanche in tempo ad udire la risposta della biondina  
“..sono qui…amore..” perche’ era di nuovo priva di sensi.

La ferita non era cosi’ grave , ma la perdita di tanto sangue, aveva comunque messo a dura prova il corpo ancora convalescente della giovane.  
Lexa aveva di nuovo la febbre.

Poi Ontari aveva sorriso e si era presentata a Clarke  
“…sara’ meglio che ti stenda…..hai preso un bel colpo alla testa….”  
E la biondina aveva ubbidito. 

Se n'erano andati tutti, desiderosi di concedere alle due giovani, un po' di agognata intimita'

Adesso erano sole, stese vicine , entrambi ferite.....  
Clarke nel calore del loro letto… aveva cominciato a guardarsi attorno….era nella loro capanna, quella che Lexa aveva costruito per loro , nell’attesa del suo ritorno…

Tutto parlava di lei….la solidita’ di pavimento , mura e tetto si mescolava alla delicatezza dell’arredo.

Tavolo e sedie erano arricchiti di intagli che esaltavano i naturali disegni del legno, il letto era solidamente sorretto da assi di quercia, ma la testiera era stata cesellata, scavata, ed ora in rilievo c’erano due volti di donna fusi in un bacio , mentre i capelli delle due riempivano scompostamente tutto lo spazio rimanente.

Lexa aveva il respiro affannato e si era lamentata, la biondina le aveva toccato la fronte sudata : scottava  
Non potendo fare altro, nell’attesa del suo risveglio, le aveva messo una mano sul ventre….che in risposta aveva rallentato il movimento, e cosi’ la biondina si era appisolata.

Alle sei erano tornati tutti, Ontari per controllare la ferita della brunetta, Lincoln per accendere il fuoco, e Indra aveva portato del cibo ed un decotto di erbe per abbassare la febbre.  
Avevano chiesto a Clarke se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, ma lei aveva risposto “no”..  
”… ho tutto quello che mi serve ..”   
ed erano di nuovo sole.

Com’era bella , nonostante il pallore , il volto di Lexa era uno splendore , impossibile resistere per le mani di Clarke, che non aveva potuto fare a meno di accarezzarlo e di delinearne con un dito il contorno, poi aveva fatto lo stesso con le morbide labbra.

Era giunta la sera, Clarke si era dovuta alzare….doveva svuotare la vescica…..lentamente aveva aperto la porta   
…ed era fuori….accolta dall’aria fredda e dal rumore dell’ acqua che scorreva lenta nel vicino fiume..

Lexa intanto stava avendo un altro incubo : “.. Clarke era accerchiata dalle fiamme e lei legata ad un palo non poteva far niente…”   
“……Clar k eeeeeee …. “ aveva urlato svegliandosi

La biondina l’aveva sentita, era rientrata correndo…  
“.. sono qui…amore….” Aveva mormorato col fiatone….

L “..Clar k e….” sfregandosi gli occhi   
L “…. Clar k e…sei qui… “ ricadendo sul cuscino per il dolore alla spalla

La biondina le aveva preso la mano , e ora guardava gli occhi verdi di Lexa, increduli della visione…  
....erano rimaste cosi’ per un po'….incapaci di muoversi,   
finche’ Clarke aveva dovuto interrompere il contatto, dal dolore.... le faceva male respirare…

“….devi bere….”   
Aveva preso la tazza, sollevato appena il capo mettendole una mano sotto la nuca, e poi l’aveva fatta bere…  
..... Lexa non aveva mai smesso di guardarla……

Al castello  
Quand'era arrivata la notizia tutti erano caduti nello sconforto.  
Abigail continuava a rigirarsi per il castello ripetendo “ ho perso tutto….”   
Solo Raven, Octavia e Bellamy avevano tirato un respiro di sollievo.

Villaggio terrestre  
Era quasi mezzanotte quando le due giovani avevano finito di guardarsi , tutto quel tempo era stato speso cercando con gli occhi la certezza che la presenza dell’altra fosse una realta’ e non il frutto di un bel sogno.

Clarke si era infine distesa accanto a Lexa, si era girata di fianco, accostata piu’ che poteva senza correre il rischio di farle male, aveva messo di nuovo la mano sul ventre della brunetta, che questa volta cosciente aveva risposto coprendola dapprima con le proprie a dire “..resta qui..”   
poi accarezzandola dolcemente.  
E cosi si erano addormentate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our fight is not over


	36. Momenti difficili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke vive le conseguenze del suo recente passato

Villaggio terrestre  
Quella notte avevano dormito, ambedue rassicurate dalla presenza dell’altra, Clarke come al solito era stata svegliata dalla nausea.  
Aveva tolto la mano dal ventre di Lexa, che subito aveva aperto gli occhi , rilevando subito la perdita di contatto.   
“…devo andare a… fare pipi’….” Si era scusata

Era corsa fuori ed aveva vomitato , ad Ontari che stava arrivando per controllare la brunetta, il fatto non era sfuggito…..

“..da quando ..ti succede ? ..”  
“…una settimana…. piu’ o meno...”

Poi Clarke, senza guardarla negli occhi, aveva aggiunto

“..pensi che io sia…in…. “  
“..e’ possibile..” aveva mormorato Ontari  
“…dipende dal ciclo..sei in ritardo ? non ottenendo risposta  
...la guaritrice l’aveva lasciata e si era diretta da Lexa.

Le condizioni erano stabili, la febbre era calata, e la ferita era pulita…  
“…riposa….”  
“……e niente movimenti azzardati….” Aveva aggiunto sorridendo  
Clarke nel frattempo era rientrata in tempo per salutare Ontari e per accogliere l’arrivo di Lincoln e Indra…  
Fuoco ravvivato e cibo caldo.

Lexa le aveva sorriso, e Clarke si era sentita morire…  
“…vieni qui….” ma la biondina non si era mossa  
“…ti prego…non posso muovermi…”   
“….Piu tardi ora voglio lavarmi e fare colazione..” la risposta di Clarke  
“…Oh…si….vedo…” la triste constatazione della brunetta…

La biondina era uscita di nuovo, non riusciva a guardarla, dopo la conferma di Ontari , come poteva farlo ?  
Come poteva solo pensare di meritarsi quelli sguardi pieni d’amore….

Si era rifugiata sotto un grande albero e si era messa disperatamente a piangere….  
Lexa nel letto sentiva freddo, avrebbe voluto sapere cosa fare e cosa dire….  
E quando la biondina era rientrata e si era messa a mangiare era solo riuscita a guardarla in silenzio…

Al castello  
Tutti avevano pianto al funerale di Clarke.  
Octavia era riuscita a convincere Abigail a non vedere il corpo della figlia, dicendole che non era una bella vista, meglio se l’avesse ricordata bella e piena di vita….  
Era stata sepolta vicino alla bara vuota del padre Jake.  
Poi il castello era tornato silenzioso nel lutto.

Villaggio terrestre  
La giornata era proseguita lenta, Lexa si sentiva impotente…e Clarke continuava ad evitarla.  
Solo di notte prima di dormire aveva cercato il conforto della brunetta mettendole la mano sul ventre, si era addormentata quasi subito,  
Lexa era invece rimasta sveglia a lungo ….

Una settimana dopo  
Ontari aveva detto a Lexa che poteva alzarsi, la ferita stava cicatrizzandosi perfettamente, poteva gia’ fare leggeri movimenti.  
Clarke era uscita gia’ da un po’…..

L’aveva cercata, intorno alla capanna e nella foresta, ma non l’aveva trovata….   
Stava per rientrare quando aveva pensato di dare un’occhiata alla riva del fiume…  
...... I suoi abiti erano li’…  
e Lei …si era immersa nell’acqua gelida …e con sguardo assente continuava a sfregarsi la pelle con un panno ruvido ,   
Lexa l’aveva subito raggiunta e trascinata fuori  
“…ti ammalerai…”

Aveva raccolto le vesti, l’aveva coperta con la mantella e sospinta verso casa….  
Ora erano tutte e due fracide davanti al fuoco ….Clarke sotto la mantella batteva i denti…..  
“….resta qui…vengo subito….”

Lexa si era tolta gli abiti bagnati, aveva indossato una semplice tunica di lana , aveva afferrato una bacinella ed un panno morbido….ed era tornata dalla biondina…  
Aveva riempito la bacinella di acqua calda, imbevuto il panno e poi aveva delicatamente tolto la mantella  
Ora Clarke era nuda e tremante di fronte a Lexa….

Aveva cominciato a passarle il panno caldo dalle spalle, poi il collo, poi era scesa lungo la schiena,il sedere e le gambe, si era fermata un poco per immergere di nuovo il panno nell'acqua calda, poi aveva ripreso …dal collo , le braccia, il seno….il ventre , le cosce e poi era li’ tra le gambe….  
“ …….nooooo….”   
Clarke aveva urlato al tocco gentile

Lexa aveva sentito tutto quel dolore, era straziata , impietrita e in lacrime….aveva terminato la sua opera passando il panno sulle gambe…  
..poi l’aveva avvolta in un panno caldo e abbracciata per come poteva…..

Clarke era rimasta per un po’ in quell’abbraccio…poi aveva cominciato a singhiozzare  
“….lui….mi ha fatto tanto male…. “  
“….ho pensato che sarei morta….”  
“…. e lo sono, ora sono carne putrida…”  
“……Che aspetta un lurido mostro !....”

Lexa aveva smesso di respirare, le ginocchia non la reggevano, aveva annaspato nell’aria in cerca di parole..   
.... poi finalmente le aveva trovate....

“ …Clar k e, un anno fa ho perso tutto….i miei genitori, Costia, il mio popolo….volevo morire….maledivo la freccia che mi aveva risparmiato….  
Poi ho incontrato te……e mi hai salvato…..”

“….amore….lascia che io , con la forza del mio amore, adesso …mi prenda cura di te….”

Clarke aveva accettato , guardando con occhi azzurri colmi di lacrime gli occhi verdi colmi di lacrime di Lexa..

E quella sera quando la brunetta le aveva chiesto di girarsi sul fianco, aveva ubbidito, e quando Lexa le si era appiccicata dietro la schiena ed aveva abbracciato il suo ventre, lei si era sentita al sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa mi manchi.....


	37. Compleanno con sorpresa ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il compleanno di Clarke inizia bene....

Tre giorni dopo

Villaggio terrestre  
Clarke era stata risvegliata dal picchiettare di martelli…..si era tirata su’…e vedendo lo spazio vuoto nel letto era subito entrata in panico…..  
Si era precipitata fuori mezza vestita… “ …Lexaaa…”  
“…sono qui…amore…” aveva strillato la brunetta

La biondina si era voltata in direzione della fonte di quella voce, e l’aveva vista…..   
....Lexa era in mezzo ad un gruppetto di uomini e stava sovraintendendo alla costruzione di un annesso alla capanna….   
La biondina si era avvicinata….  
“…..il bagno e’ quasi finito…”  
“….non vorrai mica...congelarti il sedere…” aveva aggiunto la brunetta sorridendo….

Dio com’era bella quando sorrideva !  
Cosi’ bella da mozzare il fiato….  
“..oh..si..vedo …” era tutto quanto Clarke era riuscita a dire..

Poi, incapace di reggere l’emozione, aveva girato lo sguardo…..e si era resa conto di quanta neve fosse caduta la notte precedente….  
Il paesaggio stava notevolmente cambiando… ma ,quella coltre bianca dava un senso di pace…..

Piu’ tardi quando Lexa era rientrata le aveva detto  
“…ti prego…puliscimi… ”

La brunetta non se l’era fatto dire due volte….aveva deglutito il groppo che le si era fermato in gola, e si era mossa per prendere il necessario….  
Ora le due erano una di fronte all'altra, vicino al fuoco…Lexa aveva spogliato la biondina ed aveva cominciato lentamente a lavarla con la pezza umida e calda….  
L’aveva gia’ passata su tutta la parte posteriore del bellissimo corpo di Clarke…ed ora si apprestava a pulire il resto….

Braccia, seno …ventre e poi ...e poi Improvvisamente i suoi movimenti si erano fatti piu’ insicuri….  
Allora Clarke le aveva preso la mano che reggeva la pezza e l’aveva guidata… li’ , sulla sua intimita’…..

“…qui….pulisci bene…qui…” 

Il cuore di Lexa aveva perso un battito….   
Poi con tocco delicato aveva cercato di portare via tutto il dolore racchiuso tra quei piccoli riccioli biondi…..  
“…grazie…” aveva mormorato alla fine la biondina

dopo un po', aveva preso quelle belle mani e se l’era portate alle labbra….lasciandovi un lieve bacio…..  
Lexa , in silenzio, l’aveva aiutata a rivestirsi… e dopo un po’ era uscita di nuovo…  
Domani era il compleanno di Clarke….aveva tanto da fare….

Lincoln quella mattina era gia’ stato a caccia…ed era stato fortunato !

Al castello  
Raven stava finendo di cucire il suo regalo per Clarke….un paio di guanti in pelle.....  
....era eccitata, con un po’ di fortuna domani l’avrebbe rivista…. assieme alla sua Lexa……  
Le mancavano.....ma saperle lontane ed al sicuro , la rendeva felice.

Octavia stava cercando nella dispensa del castello, qualcosa da portare alla festa….ma sapeva che il regalo piu’ grande l’avrebbe ricevuto lei nel rivedere Lincoln.

 

Intanto anche nel campo di battaglia era giunta la notizia della brutta fine di Clarke, Wells alla triste notizia, aveva pensato che non era una gran perdita,  
quella biondina era stata fredda come il ghiaccio con lui. Era solo preoccupato di dover trovare al piu’ presto una nuova sposa.

 

Villaggio terrestre  
Giorno del compleanno di Clarke

Lexa si era alzata all’alba, d’inverno trovare fiori non era facile …. Aveva girato e rigirato il bosco, ed aveva trovato in una radura qualche calendula arancione ….da ultimo era andata nel posto segreto di Anya…e li’ aveva trovato quello che cercava : le rose di natale, bianche e leggermente screziate di viola…..  
Aveva raccolto dei rametti di sempreverde e con le rose aveva fatto un bel mazzo.  
Le calendule le avrebbe usate per decorare il banchetto…..

Poi era tornata a casa… e si era messa a preparare la colazione…Clarke dormiva ancora….

“..Lexa…” avevano mormorato due occhioni azzurri ancora pieni di sonno ..

“ ..eccomi..”  
“…buon compleanno…amore..” aveva detto la brunetta porgendole il vassoio con la colazione ed il mazzo di fiori…

La biondina emozionata aveva preso il mazzo…   
era come se Lexa….le avesse detto “…. ai miei occhi ...sei pura e delicata…..”  
Si era commossa … ma si era sforzata di non piangere….

“….dai mangiamo…. questa invitante colazione…” 

Lexa aveva quindi trascorso tutta la giornata nei preparativi, tutto doveva essere perfetto……per la sua Clarke

Al castello  
Nel pomeriggio, tre figure a cavallo, imbacuccate nei mantelli ,avevano lasciato le mura esterne e si erano avviate verso il villaggio terrestre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ancora grazie a chi mi legge....  
> commenti graditi....non mordo ;)))


	38. Compleanno con sorpresa ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> serata di sorprese per Clarke, prima l'arrivo degli ospiti , poi Lexa.....

Ore 19  
Tutto era pronto sotto la tettoia usata di solito per proteggere il fieno dalla pioggia…  
La tavolata ,le calendule …. il cibo… qualche piccolo fuoco per tenere caldo l’ambiente  
E fuori , sparsi qua e la’ in mezzo a tutta quella neve….. altri fuochi piu’ grandi….  
Tutti aspettavano solo l’arrivo della festeggiata e degli ospiti….

Lexa era nervosa….si era fatta bella per lei…

Finalmente lei era arrivata…..incappucciata ed avvolta nel suo mantello….  
Togliendosi il cappuccio aveva liberato il volto, ed aveva lasciato che i suoi occhi azzurri prendessero visione di quei visi sorridenti,   
da ultimo era andata su quello piu’ ambito .... quello di Lexa.  
Due caldi occhi verdi incorniciati in un volto perfetto l’ avevano subito incontrata….. un sospiro….. un sorriso ….

Poi quel momento intenso era stato interrotto dall'arrivo di cavalli…….  
Da cui erano scese tre figure ricoperte di neve….. che erano emerse nitide dal buio man mano che si avvicinavano…  
Raven..Bellamy ed Octavia.

Lexa aveva guardato con gioia mista a gelosia …….tutti quegli abbracci….  
Ma lo sguardo pieno di vita della biondina mentre chiacchierava con le amiche ritrovate ,aveva prontamente cancellato quella leggera forma d’invidia…

Tutti avevano mangiato le carni arrostite sui fuochi e bevuto il vino portato da Octavia,   
le guance di Clarke si erano tinte di rosso e spesso sorrideva…. Lexa , sotto il tavolo, le stringeva la mano….  
Con l’arrivo delle ciambelle ricoperte di miele si poteva passare all’apertura dei regali….

Raven le aveva dato i guanti di pelle, Bellamy un pugnale, Indra delle candele e Lincoln carta e carboncino  
Ed Infine quello di Lexa , un rotolino di carta fermato da un nastro azzurro….

Poi era cominciata la musica….  
Il suono lieve di un liuto……aveva richiesto il silenzio delle voci…….

Clarke , alla luce del fuoco, aveva srotolato il regalo di Lexa

A Clarke  
Amami amore mio...sono parole semplici   
amami amore mio... che il tempo corre in fretta  
stringimi amore mio, tienimi stretta 

Amami amore mio, senza nessun rimpianto   
amami amore mio, corriamo controvento   
amami amore mio, voglio crederci ancora 

stringimi amore mio... ritornerà l’aurora   
un tempo felice.....ritornerà l’aurora

quelle parole l’avevano spedita in paradiso , un posto caldo e pieno di luce...

poi le erano arrivati i suoni dei tamburi e si era resa conto che, la musica nel frattempo era cambiata,   
la ritmica ora emanava vibrazioni che colpivano tutti i sensi,   
si era girata in cerca di Lexa…

la brunetta , rimasta in tunica, si era gia’ persa nella musica….aveva gli occhi chiusi….ed aveva iniziato a seguire il ritmo con il corpo, i movimenti erano lenti e sensuali….  
Intorno a lei Octavia e Lincoln danzavano in sintonia avendo gia’ trovato l’accordo di coppia  
Raven e Bellamy, abituati ad altri ritmi ci stavano provando….

Clarke si era tolto il mantello e si era approssimata a Lexa, ma non era entrata nel suo spazio….  
.....aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aperto il proprio corpo alla musica, piano piano aveva iniziato a muoversi, al principio era contratta...  
.....ma poi si era sciolta ed i movimenti si erano fatti deliziosamente sinuosi…

La brunetta si era inconsapevolmente avvicinata e quando i due mondi erano collassati e si erano fusi nello stesso tempo ,  
le due giovani avevano aperto gli occhi…. Ora erano un unico movimento lento e sensuale…

Gocce di sudore imperlavano i volti, Clarke aveva posato le mani sui fianchi di Lexa assecondandone l'oscillamento ,   
la brunetta aveva fatto lo stesso ….  
.....lentamente i ventri si erano uniti in un unico caldo ondeggiamento,   
gli occhi azzurri come mare in burrasca erano entrati nella foresta scura e……..

Un “…..oh……..” simultaneo uscito da labbra sorprese

e l’ondeggiamento era diventato mare in tempesta che le aveva sconquassate allontanandole dalla sicura riva  
avevano ritrovato la terra solo quando le labbra si erano unite in un tenero bacio.  
Ed erano rimaste cosi’ finche’ la musica non era cessata.

Poi Clarke ancora allacciata alla mano di Lexa, era andata a salutare i suoi ospiti.

Aveva abbracciato Raven e Bellamy , Lincoln e Octavia si erano fatti aspettare….

Dopo un po’ erano emersi , ancora avvintii ,dal biancore della neve … i volti distesi di chi e' stato nell'amore  
M era tardi….non c’era piu’ tempo… per i saluti……il gruppetto era partito di volata.

Clarke e Lexa si erano dirette verso la loro capanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le parole della lettera di Lexa sono tratte da " le parole perdute " di F.Mannoia  
> buonanotte Clexakru


	39. Dolori e rimedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ripiomba nella sofferenza, Lexa cerca rimedi....

Dopo essersi preparate per la notte si erano infilate nel letto,  
Lexa si era girata verso la biondina e le lanciava teneri sguardi…ma lei , si era allontanata…si era girata sul fianco opposto, quasi a nascondersi…  
…. e nel silenzio aveva mormorato   
“…non posso…” 

“..ehi…non volevo ..niente di piu’ che stringerti a me…” 

La brunetta , sospirando si era poi messa supina…. Lasciando che solo il buio fosse testimone del suo dolore…

Clarke, dal canto suo, stava silenziosamente piangendo, lottando contro la nausea ed il ricordo di che e di cosa l’aveva provocata ….  
La festa era solo un lontano ricordo….un lampo di luce nella sua disperazione…

Lexa si era alzata presto, reduce da una notte insonne, durante la quale aveva percepito l’agitazione di Clarke, ma aveva represso il suo spontaneo motto di conforto.  
Era uscita speranzosa che l’aria gelida le alleviasse la pesantezza che sentiva, aveva girovagato tra i resti dei fuochi della festa,   
ripensando a quanto accaduto durante la festa, a quando erano state cosi’ vicine…..

Aveva incontrato Lincoln  
“…che fai in giro cosi’ presto ?..”  
“..non e’ stata una gran notte… avevo bisogno di camminare..” aveva mormorato con aria triste  
“….vieni con me…” le aveva detto l’uomo con sguardo comprensivo

Erano andati nel suo pezzo di terra….  
“…..prendi quella paglia….”

“ Mettila attorno alle piante piu’ delicate, per proteggerle dal gelo….”  
Poi le aveva fatto fare la stessa cosa con le arnie….

Avevano lavorato in silenzio, ma Lexa aveva capito…. Ora sapeva cosa doveva fare per il suo amore.

In ultimo si erano addentrati nel bosco raccogliendo bacche di rosa canina e qualche fungo gelone che avevano trovato attorno al tronco secco di un gelso.

Clarke nel frattempo si era svegliata, sola nel letto, il freddo l’aveva subito assalita…  
.... Aveva preso il biglietto e riletto le parole di Lexa ed aveva pensato a quanto la brunetta meritasse un ben diverso trattamento….

Aveva preso un pezzo di carta , l’ inchiostro ed aveva scritto per lei…  
poi era uscita a liberare lo stomaco e cercare un po’ di pace.

Quando Lexa era tornata, la capanna era vuota, sul tavolo un biglietto, l’aveva aperto

Amore mio

Tu che sei parte di me   
e lasci fuochi, piccole tracce   
per riportarmi a casa   
Tu che sei parte di me   
Ultima luce... 

Tu che sei parte di me   
e sciogli i nodi, le resistenze,   
le mie mani chiuse   
Tu che sei parte di me   
e porti sogni e mi fai sorprese

E ti Riuscissi a dire

Aspettami

La mia notte buia finira’  
Clarke

Aveva sospirato…….se si potesse dire…..Lexa l’amava ancor di piu’

Due mesi dopo

Le nausee erano finalmente terminate ma cominciava a vedersi un po’ di pancia ; Clarke aveva ripreso la sua raccolta di erbe e radici..  
…e le sue mani avevano ricominciato a disegnare. 

La ferita alla spalla di Lexa era totalmente guarita, aveva ripreso ad allenarsi con le armi ed a seguire la vita dei campi,   
potava le piante e si prendeva cura degli animali. Nelle giornate meno fredde andava a pesca.

Poi la sera si addormentavano abbracciate, gli incubi di entrambe si erano diradati.

Era una bella giornata, il cielo era limpido e l’aria meno gelida.  
Clarke aveva raggiunto Lexa, che si stava allenando.

“…insegnami… “ la brunetta era sobbalzata, era talmente presa che non si era accorta del suo arrivo.

“..ho il pugnale di Bellamy…” 

la brunetta l’aveva guardato e poi….  
“ Questo pugnale e’ a lama pesante , va lanciato afferrando il manico….”  
E le aveva fatto vedere come fare…

Poi le aveva preso la mano destra, e l’aveva guidata con le sue…spiegando :

metti il manico nel tuo palmo aperto vicino alle nocchie, avvolgi le quattro dita sotto e intorno al manico, e metti il pollice sopra le altre   
“…cosi’..brava… “  
ora piega leggermente il polso all'indietro verso l'avambraccio. Questo aumenterà leggermente la velocità di rotazione del coltello permettendogli di raggiungere la giusta angolazione per colpire il bersaglio di punta.

Metti il peso sulla gamba destra, appoggia il piede sinistro di fronte a te, alza il braccio destro di fronte a te in modo che sia perpendicolare al suolo e piega il gomito in modo che il coltello sia sollevato sopra la testa. “ ….si… “

Sposta il peso dalla gamba destra a quella sinistra per creare uno slancio in avanti.  
Allo stesso tempo, muovi in avanti l'avambraccio stendendo il gomito, in modo che il braccio sia dritto e disteso davanti; questo è il punto di rilascio del coltello.

Lo vedi quel bersaglio, sul pino… ora prova

Clarke aveva lanciato….ed aveva colpito col manico un altro pino  
“….non male…come primo lancio.." aveva constatato la brunetta ridendo

"....Perfida…ti fai beffe di me.." aveva risposto mortificata la biondina

Lexa aveva pensato che persino con il broncio il suo amore era cosi bello….  
Le si era avvicinata e le aveva afferrato delicatamente il polso che teneva il coltello  
Prova ad angolarlo di piu’….cosi  
Dai riprova….

Questa volta aveva preso un altro pino ma la lama era rimasta conficcata per tre secondi  
“ …uffa…. “

La brunetta si era fatta di nuovo vicina….  
.... Aveva preso i fianchi di Clarke e l'aveva spostata un po’ in avanti ,   
poi era risalita con le mani e le aveva preso il braccio posizionandolo nella maniera corretta….

“… Aspetta che mi sposto …e poi lancia… “

Clarke l’aveva guardata con aria di sfida…. E poi aveva lasciato il coltello….  
Questa volta aveva preso il pino giusto ma il coltello era rimasto conficcato molto lontano dal bersaglio.

L’allenamento era proseguito per ore, tra risate e sbuffi….

Lexa si era avvicinata piu’ volte per correggere le impostazioni del corpo di Clarke…..  
Provocando vampate di calore alla biondina che cominciava ad essere sudata …  
“…mi sembri provata…” aveva mormorato Lexa  
“….basta per oggi…andiamo a casa …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke deve imparare a difendersi  
> Lexa deve aspettare...  
> le parole di Clarke sono da " tu che sei parte di me " G.Nannini
> 
> Clexa forever !


	40. Dopo la lezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke passa una serena serata

Una volta rientrate nel tepore della loro capanna, Clarke si era rivolta verso la brunetta  
“…..laviamoci…” 

Lexa era trasalita….  
Si erano spogliate, ed ora erano nude una di fronte all'altra vicino al camino….

“…comincio io..” aveva mormorato la biondina immergendo la pezza nell'acqua calda

Alla brunetta avevano ceduto le ginocchia….. poi aveva sentito le mani del suo amore

Prima sul collo, poi le braccia, la schiena , e qui Clarke si era soffermata disegnando con le dita le cicatrici ed i segni che avevano lasciato le unghie dei lupi ,   
poi aveva proseguito sulle toniche natiche ed un brivido aveva scosso Lexa, infine le forti gambe.  
La biondina aveva messo la pezza nella bacinella, di nuovo calda ed aveva attaccato la parte anteriore del corpo della brunetta, il viso e lei aveva chiuso gli occhi, le braccia…e poi era andata sui sodi seni, accerchiandoli con la pezza calda, Lexa aveva reagito con l’erezione dei capezzoli, 

ora era sul ventre, l’aveva massaggiato con lenti movimenti circolari, un tremito, Clarke si era fermata a bagnare il panno, si era inginocchiata ed aveva cominciato l’attacco finale, era sulle forti gambe , con un delicato tocco gliele aveva fatte aprire,   
ora era tra le sue cosce e si avvicinava pericolosamente alla piccola foresta, era umida e profumava di muschio e terra bagnata…. 

“ oh… Klar k e… “

la reazione di Lexa quando Clarke le aveva lambito le gonfie labbra e sfiorato la clito…

Allora la biondina si era rialzata ed aveva raggiunto con il cielo la foresta , si era avvicinata ed aveva posato le sue labbra sulla bocca morbida ed invitante della brunetta, che era risalita con le mani lungo collo e nuca del suo amore, poi l’aveva tenuta ferma ed aveva approfondito il bacio chiedendo strada con la lingua morbida …prima delicatamente poi con maggiore avidita’….

I respiri erano diventati ansimanti e mancava l’aria…si erano fermate…

“…ora…tocca a te…” aveva mormorato Lexa

Aveva aggiunto acqua calda nella bacinella ed imbevuto il panno…ora era dietro Clarke, aveva iniziato con le spalle, le braccia ..la schiena , un tremito della biondina, poi le natiche e le gambe….  
Breve sosta per bagnare nuovamente la pezza, ed era sul collo, la braccia…i morbidi seni, un fremito,   
quindi Lexa si era inginocchiata davanti al ventre rotondo, l’aveva delicatamente pulito e poi l’aveva baciato

“….no… “ Clarke cercava di allontanarla, ma La brunetta era ferma.. un altro bacio….

“...e’ tuo figlio… parte di te ed io amo e voglio…… tutto di te… “

Clarke aveva ceduto, una sola lacrima le rigava il volto…  
E Lexa aveva proseguito con le gambe, le cosce solide, poi la biondina le aveva fatto spazio, offrendo la sua intimita’ ferita all'amore della vita sua,   
la brunetta l’aveva solo sfiorata …  
poi si era alzata e l’aveva tenuta stretta in un caldo abbraccio.

Al castello  
Raven e Bellamy, avevano deciso di sposarsi, il giovane tra una settimana sarebbe partito per il campo di battaglia…  
Re Jaha aveva richiesto rinforzi a tutti gli alleati, la guerra non stava andando bene.

Octavia aveva rivisto Lincoln al mercato, si erano guardati e poi lei gli aveva dato di nascosto un piccolo sacchetto di pelle da consegnare a Clarke  
“..spero di riuscire a venire da te..” aveva giunto tristemente prima di andarsene

Villaggio terrestre  
Dopo un po’ le due giovani si erano rivestite…e Clarke aveva detto

“…. Ho fame…” deve essere stato l’allenamento….

Lexa aveva preparato il pesce sulla brace, la biondina il tavolo, aveva quindi acceso alcune candele, creando un’accogliente atmosfera.  
Avevano cenato guardandosi negli occhi,  
poi dopo aver riordinato si erano preparate per la notte.

Lexa aveva preso un libro, stava leggendo con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, la biondina era arrivata e si era rannicchiata sul grembo della brunetta   
con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto si era messa ad ascoltare i battiti del cuore, poi aveva sussurrato

“…..Leggi…..leggi anche per me…” e cosi’ si era addormentata.

Lexa avrebbe dormito cosi’ , non se l’era sentita di spostarla, dal regolare respiro sembrava serena.

La mattina dopo la brunetta era andata a parlare con Lincoln….

“…non posso andare avanti cosi’…..devo uccidere quel mostro…. ha fatto cosi’ tanto male a Clarke..”  
Ti aiutero’….non puoi farcela da sola….

Una voce…. ”…verro’ con voi ..” era Indra.

Poi Lincoln le aveva dato il sacchetto da consegnare alla biondina.

Due giorni dopo

Al castello  
Si era celebrato il matrimonio di Raven e Bellamy, i volti ridenti cercavano di mascherare l'ansia dell’imminente partenza del giovane.  
Una cerimonia intima, la partecipazione di Abigail, un atto dovuto.  
La donna sembrava invecchiata di vent’anni, era rinsecchita e pallida, ma non faceva pena a nessuno.

Poi c’era stato il banchetto e le danze.  
I due giovani avevano aperto i doni, tra cui dell’idromele inviato segretamente da Lexa e Clarke,   
come gesto di buon augurio nell’avere figli…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povera Lexa.....avra' gli ormoni impazziti


	41. giustizia e' fatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wells finira' male, ma Lexa ne' paghera' le conseguenze

Clarke aveva aperto il sacchettino, e le brillavano gli occhi di felicita’ quando si era rimessa al collo il ciondolo porta foto, che conteneva il bottoncino di rame, dono di Lexa.  
Octavia era stata brava ad intrufolarsi nella sua vecchia stanza .

Al castello  
I due giovani si erano tenuti stretti fino all’ultimo, poi Bellamy era salito a cavallo, aveva dato l’ordine di muoversi ai suoi uomini,  
un’ultimo sguardo a Raven e poi era partito.

un mese dopo 

Tra poco sarebbe iniziata la primavera, la natura stava risvegliandosi, il disgelo aveva gia’ lasciato ampi spazi di verde,  
i contadini avevano ripreso a lavorare nei campi ed il bestiame pascolava.

Il piano di Lexa era pronto, domani sarebbero partiti….  
non aveva detto niente a Clarke, la vedeva piu’ tranquilla, non voleva rompere quel sottile equilibrio.   
In piu’ di sicuro, lei avrebbe cercato di fermarla.

La giornata era trascorsa per entrambe nella tranquilla routine quotidiana.  
Si erano allenate insieme, Clarke se la cavava gia’ col coltello ,ed aveva cominciato ad imparare l’uso di arco e frecce.

Quella sera nel loro letto si erano tenute strette a lungo, Lexa aveva aspettato che si addormentasse,   
l’aveva accarezzata teneramente e le aveva dato un bacio leggero tra i capelli biondi  
poi era silenziosamente scivolata nel buio.

Un bigliettino sul tavolo.

Fuori , ad attenderla Lincoln e Indra , il gruppetto si era subito allontanato, il viaggio sarebbe stato lungo.

Quando Clarke si era svegliata, si era meravigliata del vuoto nel letto….ma aveva pensato chela brunetta fosse andata a pesca.   
Aveva indugiato un po’ nel tepore delle lenzuola, annusando il profumo di lei .  
Poi si era alzata, aveva fame, la pancia continuava a crescere, e con essa l’appetito .

Sul tavolino un bigliettino..

Clarke , amore mio

Il pensiero di quello che lui ti ha fatto  
Mi tormenta  
E ti tiene prigioniera….  
Ho atteso finche’ ho potuto..

Faro’ di tutto per tornare a casa  
Da te  
da te che sei la mia vita

Se non potessi tornare  
ricordati  
io ti trovero’ sempre

Ci incontreremo ancora !  
ti amo  
Lexa

Lexaaaaaa, aveva gridato…poi era balzata fuori dalla porta ed aveva cominciato a correre fino a che le gambe non l’avevano piu’ retta.  
La brunetta e i suoi compagni erano gia’ lontani.

Due giorni dopo  
Ormai erano arrivati a destinazione, il viaggio era proseguito senza intoppi. Era pomeriggio…dovevano aspettare , avrebbero agito di notte.

Octavia intanto aveva raggiunto Clarke, insieme condividevano le stesse paure.

L’ora era arrivata.  
I tre si erano silenziosamente intrufolati nel campo, sapevano qual'era la tenda che ospitava il re…  
I fanti ed i cavalieri stavano riposandosi dalle fatiche della battaglia, c’erano poche sentinelle in giro, due sostavano davanti alla tenda.

Indra e Lincoln, si erano appostati….ma non succedeva niente…  
Lexa era li’ vicino.  
Il tempo passava e non ne’ avevano molto…dovevano rischiare….  
del resto col coltello se la cavavano ben  
dovevano solo agire in perfetta sintonia..  
....al via di Lexa avevano lanciato in sincronia le lame che erano entrambe andate a segno.

Si erano precipitati a finirli, e mentre i due , dopo aver nascosto i corpi ,indossavano i loro abiti…Lexa era gia’ entrata.

Jaha stava russando, probabilmente , la sera precedente, aveva bevuto troppo vino,  
si era svegliato solo quando aveva sentito la mano che li tappava la bocca ,  
ma era troppo tardi due occhi verdi lo guardavano implacabili  
mentre riceveva la prima coltellata alla pancia “..Per Anya..”,   
la seconda in mezzo alle costole “ per Gustus ..” ,   
poi mentre stava per ricevere la terza era riuscito ,con le ultime forze, ad afferrare un piccolo coltello che teneva sempre con se,   
ed aveva pugnalato fino al manico il ventre di Lexa,   
la brunetta aveva ricacciato il dolore intenso, raggiungendo il re nelle parti basse “ per Clarke “   
l’aveva poi finito tagliandoli la gola “ ..per Costia ..”

Lexa era in un lago di sangue ,era arrivata all’entrata della tenda.. ma era caduta priva di sensi.

Subito era stata presa dalle braccia forti di Lincoln, e con Indra avevano cominciato a guadagnare l’uscita del campo…  
....erano quasi arrivati quando si erano trovati davanti due cavalieri a cavallo armati di spada….era la fine….   
Indra si era buttata su uno dei due ,l’aveva disarcionato ed erano finiti a terra insieme, Lincoln aveva appoggiato Lexa e si preparava a fronteggiare l’altro..

“…fermati ..” aveva detto il cavaliere levandosi l’elmo   
Era Bellamy.

Il giovane si era girato appena in tempo per infilzare con la spada la schiena del cavaliere che stava per dare il colpo di grazia ad Indra .  
Un rapido sguardo per capire la situazione, aveva slacciato una sacca dalla sella del suo cavallo e l’aveva lanciata a Lincoln   
“..presto andate..” 

I due non avevano perso tempo, appena raggiunta la radura dove avevano lasciato i cavalli, erano saliti in groppa, ed erano partiti di galoppo …   
Indra trascinando quello di Lexa, mentre su quello di Lincoln c’era la brunetta incosciente, trattenuta dalle braccia dell'uomo ed appoggiata al suo petto.

Avevano corso per mezz’ora prima di fermarsi.   
Lexa non dava cenni di vita, Lincoln aveva aperto la sacca che gli aveva dato Bellamy, era piena di quanto occorreva per medicare...  
Aveva pulito la ferita, era profonda e sanguinava, poi l’aveva ricoperta di foglie di erba pastore, e l’aveva fasciata stretta.   
Poi erano ripartiti. A parte una breve sosta per abbeverare i cavalli, avevano sempre continuato a cavalcare, ma ormai erano sfiniti.   
Era comparso un fienile, era ora di fermarsi.  
Lincoln aveva legato i cavalli, dato loro biada ed acqua. Indra si era subito occupata di Lexa.

La ferita continuava a sanguinare e le era salita la febbre…delirava….  
“ ..Anya , Gustus ...aspettatemi....sto’ arrivando…”

I due si erano guardati stravolti dal dolore e dalla stanchezza.   
Avevano mangiato carne secca, pane e bevuto acqua , poi erano crollati.

Clarkeintanto era rimasta sola, Octavia era dovuta rientrare….   
Si rigirava nel letto perche’ sentiva freddo, un gelo dentro al petto che neppure il fuoco acceso riusciva ad alleviare.   
Si era avvolta dentro la coperta che sapeva di lei e pensava a tutte le volte che, presa nel suo dolore, l’aveva allontanata….

Non poteva neanche cercare conforto, si era accorta che oltre a Lincoln mancava anche Indra.  
Alla fine stingendosi al petto il ciondolo che conteneva un po’ di Lexa , esausta dal piangere si era addormentata.

L’aveva sognata ....... Lexa che la guardava con occhi tristi mentre , sul suo cavallo, si allontanava da lei ..  
Si era svegliata tutta sudata….nonostante il senso di gelo che l’attanagliava.

All’alba Lincoln si era svegliato, Lexa si lamentava….l’aveva controllata ..la ferita sanguinava meno, ma la febbre era aumentata.   
Aveva svegliato Indra, non c’era tempo…  
Un pezzo di pane e poi In pochi minuti erano gia’ in viaggio….. mancava ancora un giorno per arrivare a casa. 

Clarke all’alba era gia’ in piedi, continuava a rigirarsi nella capanna, ma era una tortura : tutto le parlava di Lexa, era dovuta uscire…  
..il tempo non prometteva niente di buono , grandi nuvoloni si stavano addensando.

Il gruppetto si era fermato a mezzogiorno, i cavalli dovevano nutrirsi o nessuno sarebbe tornato a casa, Lincoln e Indra a turno si era riposati, Lexa stava stabilmente male.   
Le avevano ripuluto la ferita, ma non aveva un bell’aspetto, la febbre era sempre alta   
“…amore.. non mandarmi via..” delirava

Alle due erano gia’ ripartiti, non mancava molto, ma il tempo stava peggiorando.

Al villaggio aveva iniziato a piovere, Clarke era dovuta rientrare….poco dopo era arrivata Ontari…   
” …aspettero’ con te…”.   
Viste le condizioni la brunetta aveva preparato qualcosa di caldo da far bere alla biondina, che continuava a muoversi torcendosi le mani ed a piangere…. 

“..non le ho neanche detto ….che l’amo..” 

“..lo farai..” aveva mormorato la brunetta

Verso sera aveva iniziato a piovere anche sul gruppetto, il terreno cominciava ad essere pieno di pozzanghere e fango ed i cavalli stavano cedendo….   
Dovevano fermarsi, anche se questo avrebbe potuto uccidere Lexa.  
Erano entrati in una grotta, avevano acceso un piccolo fuoco con alcuni arbusti che erano li’….   
La brunetta continuava a lamentarsi e batteva i denti dal freddo….  
Lincoln l’aveva avvicinata al fuoco…aveva cercato di farla bere con scarso successo….

I cavalli mangiavano l’ultima biada e bevevano acqua piovana…..

Verso mezzanotte aveva smesso di piovere, ma sembrava solo una tregua…erano ripartiti di corsa…

Clarke era stesa sul letto aggrappata alla coperta, non piangeva piu’ sembrava assente …Ontari la guardava preoccupata.

Quando mancavano quattro ore di strada il cavallo di Indra era stramazzato al suolo….. il tempo di salire su quello di riserva, ed erano di nuovo in viaggio….  
stava ricominciando a piovere.

Ontari aveva fatto bere a Clarke una tisana calmante e lei si era assopita, vedendola riposare anche la brunetta aveva ceduto.

Erano le cinque del mattino, diluviava, cavalli e cavalieri erano allo stremo delle forze….quando avevano visto i primi segni del villaggio….   
Cominciava a tuonare…..un’ultimo sforzo….

Ontari e Clarke erano entrambe state risvegliate da un tremendo tuono e non avevano sentito l’arrivo dei cavalli…

Poi la porta era stata spalancata ed un grondante Lincoln con un fardello di cenci dalle sembianze umane, erano entrati.

“ Lexa “ aveva urlato la biondina riconoscendo che quell’ammasso di cenci fradici era il suo amore

Poi tutto era cambiato …era entrata nel modus operandi “ …guaritrice ..”  
Dopo aver fatto stendere Lexa nel loro letto aveva ordinato

“ Ontari occupati di Lincoln e Indra….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forza Lexa......  
> P.S non sono JR


	42. La guarigione ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa giace ferita e priva di coscienza, Clarke ascoltera' un discorso su cui riflettere

Clarke, non aveva perso tempo, per prima cosa le aveva tolto i fradici cenci…  
.....la ferita era orrenda…  
Era calda e gonfia di liquidi purulenti ,arrossata : era infetta…  
Ripresasi dallo shock aveva iniziato ad operare….  
Usando acqua sterilizzata e consolida aveva ripulito a fondo la ferita, riportandola al vivo…eliminando scrupolosamente ogni traccia di pus…  
l'aveva tamponata per fermare l’emorragia , poi aveva preparato un composto di acqua, argilla, lavanda e cipresso e l’aveva steso sulla ferita….  
.... Infine l’aveva ricoperta con una pezzuola pulita…

Poi aveva preso una bacinella d’acqua calda e con una pezza aveva ripulito tutto il corpo.  
L’aveva coperta con un lenzuolo , aveva preso una sedia e si era messa ad aspettare vicino a lei….  
Altro non poteva fare…. Prima di ricucirla, la ferita non doveva piu’ mostrare segni d’infezione…

Lexa continuava solo a lamentarsi….  
Ontari era ritornata e si era avvicinata a Clarke….  
“ ….Lincoln e Indra..stanno bene… “  
“..li ho ripuliti e rifocillati ..ora dormono…”

Fuori continuava a piovere e tuonare….  
“..lei come sta ?..” aveva chiesto Ontari  
Clarke si era voltata per rispondere …gli occhi mostravano gia’ tutta la sua preoccupazione  
“…la ferita era infetta….ha la febbre molto alta…”  
“…spero che la lama non abbia leso anche gli organi interni…..  
“…sarebbe la fine….”   
Poi era scoppiata in lacrime…   
“..io non posso perderla…”

Ontari le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla….  
“…e’ forte e ti ama…”   
“…vedrai…” poi la brunetta si era spostata  
“…ti preparo qualcosa….devi mangiare…”  
“…..ti aspettano ore di veglia..”  
La biondina aveva risposto con un solo cenno del capo.

Lexa sudava, Clarke l’asciugava….e le teneva sempre stretta la mano bollente  
Poi la giovane ferita aveva cominciato ad agitarsi  
“… kla..e …fuoc..o…no…..”  
Clarke si sentiva morire….persino in quelle condizioni….Lexa si preoccupava solo di lei…  
Dopo essersi assicurata che la biondina avesse mangiato, Ontari era andata via ; doveva controllare i suoi pazienti….

Clarke aveva ripulito la ferita dal pus che si era riformato….ed aveva bagnato le labbra secche del suo amore e baciandole la fronte che scottava, aveva mormorato  
“…ti prego, amore… vivi… per me …”

Il resto del giorno era trascorso nella costante opera di pulizia della ferita, fuori pioveva ancora…..  
Quando era calata la notte, Clarke si era sdraiata accanto al suo incosciente amore, aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla della brunetta e le aveva messo una mano sul cuore…  
e dopo un po’ il battito accelerato dalla febbre si era leggermente rallentato…

Quando Ontari era entrata per un ultimo controllo le aveva trovate cosi’….   
Sembravano cosi’tranquille che…non se l’era sentita di svegliare Clarke, e s’era seduta lei accanto al letto….  
Durante la notte aveva ripulito la ferita di Lexa, il pus era quasi scomparso…. L’aspetto era migliore…  
Alle quattro Clarke si era svegliata di soprassalto….poi aveva visto Ontari sulla sedia…  
“..grazie…ero distrutta ….”  
“..ora vai a riposare….ci penso io..a lei…”  
La guaritrice era stanca….provata….si era messa la mantella , tirato su il cappuccio ed era andata…fuori pioveva ancora.

La biondina si era fatta una tisana calda e poi si era nuovamente seduta accanto all'agitata brunetta  
“..torna da me… “

All’alba Clarke aveva controllato nuovamente la ferita, era finalmente priva di liquidi maleodoranti…perdeva ancora un po’ di sangue…ma poteva ricucirla….  
Aveva appena finito d’infilare l’ago nella carne per mettere il primo punto di sutura che  
“..ahi..” per un secondo Lexa aveva aperto gli occhi, poi era ripiombata nel suo buio  
Era un buon segno , la biondina aveva cominciato a sperare….

Aveva appena finito di prendersi cura della ferita che erano arrivati Lincoln e Indra….ansiosi di vedere le condizioni di Lexa….  
Il riposo li aveva ristorati, i volti erano meno provati….  
La biondina li aveva aggiornati sulle condizioni della brunetta, terminando la conversazione sospirando..  
“…non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza…”

“…Lexa… non ha mai perso le speranze….neanche quando tu sembravi perduta...”  
“ ..ha sempre creduto nel vostro amore…” aveva detto l’uomo…  
Ora tocca a te…. Darle un motivo per vivere…..

Guardandola negli occhi aveva aggiunto  
Il giorno in cui Lexa e’ venuta a confidarmi i suoi propositi…di giustizia , aveva lo sguardo risoluto, ma il suo cuore era pesante..   
“…rivoglio la mia Clarke….lui me l’ha portata via…” 

Lei ha rischiato tutto, darebbe la vita per te…  
Ora   
“..lui …non potra’ mai piu’ farti male..”   
“..Lexa…. ha posto fine alla sua orrifica esistenza…” 

Nella tua seppur giovane vita , ha gia’ provato tanto dolore, lo so’….  
ma tutti ad un certo punto dobbiamo decidere…..scegliere se c’e’ ancora qualcosa o qualcuno per cui valga la pena di lottare e provare ad essere felici….

Clarke aveva ascoltato in silenzio le parole di quel “ contadino “ di quello “ zotico ignorante “ ed aveva realizzato che, nel villaggio terrestre ,  
non solo c’era il suo amore ma anche la sua vera famiglia….

Si era mossa e commossa, aveva abbracciato forte Lincoln  
“ ….grazie…ora capisco perche’… Octavia e’ cosi’ innamorata di te…”

Poi erano tutti andati via…..lasciandola sola con lei....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rifletti Clarke....
> 
> dopo quasi nove mesi, ancora non riesco a vedere la 307....  
> Lexa continua a mancarmi....


	43. La guarigione ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ore di disperazione per Clarke, prima del risveglio di Lexa..

Si era sdraiata vicino a Lexa, le aveva preso la mano bollente… e le guardava il volto sofferente  
“…apri gli occhi…amore….guardami……fammi perdere nella tua foresta…”

Poi aveva cominciato ad accarezzale il viso, delineandone delicatamente con un dito, tutti i suoi bellissimi tratti, che neanche la sofferenza ,  
il sudore erano riusciti ad alterare………

ma la brunetta non reagiva… Clarke era disperata, era passato gia’un giorno..

…amore,   
adesso che non mi puoi ascoltare  
avrei tante parole da dirti

non avrei dovuto permettere  
che le mie paure  
si trasformassero in silenzi

avrei dovuto lasciarti entrare

amore

sai che  
la sera della mia festa  
nei tuoi occhi  
sono tornata a rivedere  
quel posto  
dove andavamo insieme

dove io volevo te  
e tu volevi me..

e non te l’ho detto….

amore

non lasciarmi qui  
da sola  
a mani vuote

Lamenti e sudore, le uniche risposte

Clarke aveva trascorso il lungo pomeriggio in compagnia dei volti tesi di Lincoln e Indra..  
Aveva controllato e ricontrollato la ferita di Lexa, ma sembrava a posto…  
passavano le ore, ma Lexa ….non tornava

Clarke stava annegando, respirare era diventata una fatica… pensava  
“…adesso che sono pronta a vivere con te, la vita che hai sognato per noi….  
…. Tu…..non ci sei…..”

Si era fatta notte, un nitrito aveva rotto il silenzio…  
La porta che si spalancava …….Octavia……  
Una corsa, un abbraccio un amore ritrovato,   
sospiri di sollievo  
Clarke guardava la gioia di Lincoln ed Octavia  
Era felice per loro ….

Poi Octavia si era mossa verso il letto in cui giaceva la brunetta…guardandola aveva pensato   
“..non e’ giusto… “  
Aveva poi rivolto lo sguardo verso la biondina e di nuovo aveva pensato “…non e’ giusto..”  
Si erano abbracciate, poi Clarke aveva detto ai due amanti  
“…andate….voi che siete ancora in tempo….”

Era ormai quasi mezzanotte, quando Clarke si era alzata dalla sedia…si sentiva cosi’ stanca…   
Poi singhiozzando, con la forza della disperazione aveva sollevato la testa di Lexa  
“..e….non ti ho mai detto….  
…quanto ti amo..” 

“…ahi….mi fai male….”  
Clarke aveva creduto di essere vittima di un’allucinazione  
Era balzata in piedi

Due occhi verdi come la foresta la stavano fissando  
Un bisbiglio “…..davvero mi ami ? “

“..si…amore…per sempre…” aveva mormorato Clarke continuando a stringerla 

“…cosi’..mi ucciderai… Klar k e….“   
La biondina, con riluttanza , si era staccata dalla stretta

Poi i suoi occhi azzurri si erano riempiti di lacrime  
“…sei …tornata da me.. “

Lexa aveva sospirato, se il suo corpo malandato glielo avesse permesso, l’avrebbe riempita d’amore  
Ma… aveva solo potuto dire   
“…..tornero’ sempre da te….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa forever !
> 
> capitolo breve..... scusate.. e  
> come sempre buona lettura


	44. risveglio e compleanno di Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la felicita' del risveglio e del compleanno di Lexa

Per lungo tempo erano rimaste immerse l’una negli occhi dell’altra  
Clarke rapita dagli occhi verdi che erano una foresta di colori  
Lexa estasiata dagli occhi azzurri che erano un mare in burrasca

Poi la biondina si era ripresa….  
“…devo controllare la tua ferita…”

La brunetta, tra qualche lamento, pazientemente l’aveva lasciata lavorare….  
Sentire di nuovo quelle morbide mani su di se era un buon prezzo da pagare.  
Poi aveva permesso che un liquido caldo le riempisse la bocca e le scaldasse la gola….

Ma Lexa era stanca e febbricitante  
“..vieni qui….vicino a me …”  
La biondina non se l’era fatto ripetere due volte, delicatamente le si era sdraiata accanto, poi mettendosi di fianco aveva iniziato ad accarezzarne i lunghi capelli neri ,  
fissando il verde…finche’ non aveva visto che il sonno era calato sulla foresta….solo allora…anche lei si era addormentata….  
Quella notte si sarebbe alzata piu’ volte a controllare che lei fosse veramente tornata…

Si era svegliata dopo che il sole era sorto da un po’, e sollevando lo sguardo aveva incontrato due occhi verdi intenti ad osservare….  
“…buongiorno ..amore.. ho fame....” erano state le prime parole del giorno della sua Lexa  
La biondina si era precipitata dal letto , totalmente rivitalizzata da quella semplice richiesta.  
Stava imboccando con una zuppa calda la brunetta, quando erano arrivati Lincoln, Indra ed Ontari.  
Ma si erano fermati veramente poco nella capanna, il tempo di sorridere alle due….poi erano gia’ fuori..  
Per lasciarle sole, nella loro intimita’…. Era un atto sentito dopo quello che avevano passato 

Una volta lontani, i tre avevano finalmente dato sfogo alla loro gioia.

“…Ora devi bere questo decotto di salice, hai ancora la febbre….”  
“…Ai suoi ordini…signora…” una remissiva Lexa  
Clarke aveva sorriso, poi era dovuta uscire, la sua pancia stava crescendo, e con essa anche il bisogno piu’ continuo di svuotare la vescica   
“..torno subito..”  
La giornata era serena, soleggiata …la biondina si era abbandonata a quel dolce tepore….sentendo che per lei la primavera era gia’ iniziata…  
Era rientrata affamata.

La giornata stava trascorrendo tra brevi conversazioni, silenzi che parlavano piu’ delle parole, cure e controlli, Lexa spesso si appisolava.  
Clarke aveva preso carta e carboncino, era da una vita che non lo faceva, e si era messa a disegnare il ritratto del suo amore dormiente….  
Man mano che le sue mani ne’ tratteggiavano il volto pensava che non sarebbe mai riuscita a rendere il giusto onore a quello splendore ,  
Lexa era il ritratto vivente della bellezza….

“ …il fuoco…no…Klar ke…nooo…..” aveva urlato la brunetta cercando di alzarsi dal letto…  
“…Sono qui….tranquilla …amore…  
….sono al ..sicuro… “  
La biondina aveva subito cercato di rassicurarla, accarezzandole il viso sudato…  
Lexa aveva il respiro veloce, sicuramente aveva fatto un brutto sogno…   
si era rimessa sdraiata ma aveva ancora il terrore negli occhi….  
“…..Bevi….. ti fara’ bene… “

Una settimana dopo

Era il compleanno di Lexa.  
In una settimana le sue condizioni erano lentamente migliorate, la febbre era scomparsa e la ferita , grazie alle amorevoli cure della biondina, stava rimarginandosi.   
Iniziava a fare qualche movimento.  
Clarke era uscita di buon’ora, in cerca di narcisi ….  
Donare quel fiore voleva dire “ Sei il mio unico amore “  
E finalmente li aveva trovati non lontano dalle rive del fiume….   
Erano bianchi con i pistilli gialli, con del verde ne’ aveva fatto un mazzo.  
Dopo aver raccolto anche alcune violette era rientrata, non voleva far aspettare la sua Lexa, che in quei giorni era affamata come una giovane lupachiotta.

Aveva preparato la loro colazione, messa in un vassoio ..insieme al mazzo di narcisi bianchi.. e poi era andata dalla brunetta  
“..auguri amore ! “

“… se per avere tutte queste attenzioni … dovro’ farmi infilzare….lo faro’…. piu’ spesso….”  
Aveva replicato Lexa sorridendo…..  
“ Mangia o ti taglio la lingua……. “   
Ubbidiente la convalescente si era portata una ciambella alla bocca….ed aveva iniziato a gustarsela….una goccia di miele le era scivolata sull’angolo della bocca….

Clarke si era pericolosamente avvicinata, attratta inesorabilmente da quella visione….  
Aveva leccato quella dolce goccia, un fremito, le sue labbra morbide volevano di piu’….Lexa aveva deglutito il boccone, e poi aveva sfiorato con le sue il labbro inferiore della biondina, che aveva replicato succhiando delicatamente il labbro superiore del suo amore, poi aveva chiesto strada con la lingua   
E la brunetta l’aveva presa con la sua, dapprima il bacio era stato lento… giocoso ..poi era cresciuto d’ intensita’ ,  
era diventato avido  
Si erano fermate solo per mancanza d’aria… sospese… tremanti…..

Poi Clarke si era ricordata delle condizioni del suo amore e con fatica aveva ripreso a mangiare.  
A mezzogiorno era arrivato Lincoln, aveva mostrato fiero i risultati della sua caccia mattutina  
“ stasera si festeggia ! “  
La biondina gli aveva chiesto “ ..e’ pronto ? “  
“ ..certamente ..” aveva risposto l’uomo porgendole un sacchetto di pelle..  
“..grazie, sei un vero amico ! “  
Trepidante aveva controllato il contenuto… era il regalo per Lexa  
Un bracciale da braccio, in ottone battuto, la forma a spirale terminava con un otto allungato, simbolo dell’infinito, dell’equilibrio cosmico , dell’eternita’ …dove nulla finisce…

Clarke e Indra avevano cucinato tutto il giorno … nonostante il fatto che sarebbe stata una cena per pochi intimi……   
tutto doveva essere perfetto per lei….

Al castello  
Quand’era giunta la notizia della morte di re Jaha, quasi nessuno aveva pianto.  
Raven aveva cominciato a sperare che quella lunga guerra potesse finir presto, e che avrebbe potuto riavere il suo Bellamy.  
Aveva appena finito di cucire il regalo di Lexa, una bella camicia bianca di lino, ancora non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita ad andare da lei….   
Voleva tanto poterle vedere….  
Quando aveva saputo che era in fin di vita aveva sperato per lei e pregato che non succedesse l’irreparabile perche’ Clarke non avrebbe retto….  
le avrebbe entrambe perse …

Intanto era arrivata Octavia…. raggiante……  
“….partiamo subito, abbiamo due giorni…! “  
Raven ? “….ho detto alla megera che, ad un giorno di viaggio c’e’ una fiera dove vendono tessuti preziosi…. E che mi serviva l’aiuto della sarta per scegliere…..”  
Venti minuti dopo erano gia’ in viaggio.

Villaggio terrestre

“ Questi profumi sono deliziosi ! “  
“…ora mi alzo….ad assaggiare..”

Clarke era arrivata trafelata …  
E Lexa aveva cominciato a ridere a crepapelle…. La biondina era tutta sporca di farina….  
“ Dovresti vederti….sembri un fantasma bianco che corre…”

Clarke si era vista….abito..mani…scarpe…. e…  
“..se non la pianti….ti si strapperanno i punti….”  
“..e sara’ mio piacere….. ricucirti…” aveva replicato la biondina, cercando di rimanere seria..

“Aiutami , per favore…. amore…. La richiesta accattivante della brunetta  
Piano piano l’aveva aiutata a sedersi, una smorfia di dolore  
C “…e’ troppo ..presto…”  
L “..no.. piu’ tardi voglio sedere accanto a te…”   
Ora era in piedi, le girava la testa….ma aveva stretto i denti…..  
“… mettimi una fascia attorno al ventre.. mi aiutera’….”

In effetti dopo era stata meglio, aveva fatto qualche passo, fino ad andare vicino al camino….dove stava cuocendo la cacciagione…..   
poi si era seduta…provata dallo sforzo….

Era ormai sera, il tavolo era pronto…..Lincoln ed Ontari erano gia’ arrivati….poi avevano bussato alla porta..  
“ Raven, Octavia….e’ cosi’ bello vedervi…… “ aveva esclamato Lexa tentando di alzarsi….. una smorfia di dolore  
E loro erano gia’ li’…..che l’abbracciavano….Raven era commossa….

Lincoln e Clarke l’avevano aiutata ed infine la brunetta era seduta al tavolo…  
Prima d’iniziare un brindisi, i bicchieri si erano alzati…..  
"..Oggi compio diciotto anni, sono qui insieme alle persone a me piu’ care, la mia nuova famiglia,   
brindo a tutte le persone che oggi non sono qui, senza il vostro sacrificio non avrei mai potuto incontrare l’amore della mia vita…   
quindi rivolgendosi a Clarke “…ti amo… ora e per sempre …”

La biondina l’aveva guardata commossa….  
“ …ti amo anch’io….”

Poi Lincoln “….forza …..cominciamo.. o si guastera’ tutto…. e Indra…. ci rimarra’ male…”   
La serata era proseguita in serenita’, il cibo era delizioso, la conversazione fluida e amabile, tutti finalmente sorridevano,   
anche Raven si sentiva meno sola….soprattutto dopo che Lincoln le aveva raccontato di quanto fondamentale fosse stato l’aiuto del suo Bellamy…   
Erano arrivate le frittelle e le crepes ripiene di frutta….. ed il vino profumato con le viole…  
Infine i doni…la camicia bianca di Raven, un arco da Lincoln, una daga da Octavia, un paio di sandali in cuoio con lacci da legare alla caviglia da Indra, un tonico ricostituente da Ontari…ed infine un sacchetto di pelle da Clarke.

Un bigliettino  
A Lexa  
Saro’   
Nel tuo braccio  
Quando stringerai  
La falce  
O l’aratro  
Quando mieterai  
o quando seminerai  
Sempre con te  
In ogni passo della vita  
Ti amo  
Clarke 

Ed un magnifico bracciale, che avrebbe gia’ indossato se non fosse stata cosi’ impacciata nei movimenti….

Tutti insieme avevano ripulito la stanza, si era fatto tardi….  
Ontari era gia’ andata via, poco dopo anche Raven e Indra, avrebbe dormito nella sua capanna,  
rimanevano solo Lincoln ed Octavia…..incollati negli sguardi….  
“ .. andate….piccioncini…” Lexa deve riposare….e’ stata una lunga serata per le sue forze  
Aveva detto Clarke che poteva percepire l’amorevole tensione che scorreva tra i due …

La biondina aveva condotto per mano Lexa verso il letto..  
“ Aspetta ti levo la fasciatura e controllo la ferita…”  
Andava tutto bene a parte un leggero arrossamento della ferita….  
L’aveva aiutata a sdraiarsi e poi era andata a prepararsi per la notte.

Poi nel buio della notte, Clarke aveva appoggiato la testa nell'incavo tra collo e clavicola della brunetta,  
una mano leggera sul ventre, Lexa stava accarezzando quella mano …  
“ Klar k e….amore….lasciami aspettare e poi crescere con te tuo figlio..”  
“….lascia che sia …nostro….figlio…”

La biondina che si era ricordata di tutto quello che aveva pensato, quando il suo amore era stato cosi’ in pericolo…..   
le aveva stretto forte la mano….  
“….grazie..” aveva mormorato Lexa  
E con quella promessa si erano addormentate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niente e nessuno potra' mai sostituire le Clexa
> 
> la mancanza di commenti..mi preoccupa ;(


	45. make love( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finalmente...dopo piu' di un anno.....lo fanno

Per Raven erano stati due giorni indimenticabili, Indra le aveva fatto conoscere tante bellezze della natura e tante belle persone  
la sartina aveva potuto passare ore in compagnia di Lexa e Clarke, finalmente libera di parlare con loro senza alcun timore….  
Lincoln e Octavia si erano visti poco….erano sempre nella capanna dell’uomo…..

Ma ora, era tempo di tornare alla noiosa e costrittiva vita del castello,  
dopo aver preso un pezzo di morbido lino blu’ intrecciato di fili d’oro, che Lincoln aveva procurato, le due giovani erano salite a cavallo…  
Un ultimo sguardo a quello che lasciavano e poi via….

Un mese dopo

La primavera era totalmente esplosa, nei campi ferveva il lavoro, le acque del fiume scorrevano limpide ,l’aria era mite di giorno ma ancora fredda di sera  
Lexa si era totalmente ripresa ed andava gia’ ad aiutare i contadini.  
La pancia di Clarke era notevolmente cresciuta e gia’ sentiva i movimenti di quel piccolo essere innocente,  
passava molto tempo a raccogliere erbe ed a dipingere.  
Si allenava ancora col pugnale ,mentre aveva dovuto sospendere quello con l’arco ….

Quel giorno stava assistendo ad un allenamento di spada tra Lincoln e Lexa…  
La brunetta era cambiata, quando lottava aveva uno sguardo fiero e fermo, i suoi muscoli sudati scintillavano,   
le sue movenze erano agili. Sembrava molto piu’ sicura di se.

L’allenamento era finito, la brunetta aveva subito raggiunto la biondina…  
“…vieni..” prendendola per mano  
Si erano incamminate nel bosco, nutrendosi silenziose della reciproca presenza e della natura rigogliosa,  
poi si erano incamminate verso casa....

Lexa si era spogliata e si era immersa nuda nell’acqua fredda del fiume per lavarsi…la biondina era entrata sospirando nella loro capanna….  
Clarke si era sfilata la camicia ed ora a torso nudo , davanti al fuoco,stava rinfrescandosi con una pezza bagnata…..la pancia rotonda in evidenza….   
Negli occhi il corpo nudo di Lexa.

La brunetta era rientrata dal bagno freddo, stava rifacendosi una treccia coi suoi capelli neri,  
ma era rimasta bloccata dalla visione …. Clarke era cosi' bella....

si era avvicinata lentamente alla biondina, e poi si era attaccata a lei da dietro,  
portando le sue braccia prottettivamente intorno alla pancia di Clarke.  
Ora poteva percepire i leggeri movimenti che la percorrevano, la biondina aveva abbandonato il capo all’indietro sulla clavicola della brunetta, offrendole il collo .

Lexa non si era trattenuta ed aveva cominciato a baciarlo…prima con una leggera pressione delle labbra. …poi con crescente trasporto…  
La biondina si era ritrovata in cerca di quelle labbra , e quando le aveva trovate, le aveva baciate, mordicchiate,  
e quando le lingue avevano iniziato a giocare le avevano ceduto le ginocchia, ma la presa di Lexa era ferma, cosi’ avevano continuato….  
..fino a che erano rimaste entrambe senza fiato….  
Clarke si era voltata , ed era cascata in occhi verde scuro,  
Lexa era tornata avida sulle sue spalle, la biondina allora le aveva afferrato il volto con le mani e si era ributtata sulle sue labbra morbide…  
“ ti voglio “ aveva mormorato e la brunetta aveva intensificato l’affondo con la lingua….

Lentamente aveva iniziato a spingerla verso il letto….quand’erano quasi arrivate aveva cominciato a baciarle i seni gonfi e Clarke aveva eretto i capezzoli,  
e Lexa li aveva circondati con la lingua calda e poi succhiati ….   
E la biondina aveva cominciato a tremare..  
La brunetta si era fermata un secondo ,le aveva afferrato il volto e si era immersa nel mare in burrasca poi guardandola l’aveva accompagnata nello sdraiarsi sul letto  
Clarke le aveva messo le mani sulla nuca e poi avidamente si era succhiata le sue labbra..  
Lexa era piegata sulle sue ginocchia per non pesare sulla pancia   
intanto si era cominciata a sflilare la tunica….la biondina aveva visto apparire i seni giusti e sodi della brunetta….voleva toccarli..   
cosi’ aveva lasciato la presa sulla nuca e la tunica era volata…distante  
Una breve sosta poi ci si era buttata addosso con la bocca ed aveva cominciato a succhiare i turgidi capezzoli   
“ amore “ aveva mormorato sopraffatta Lexa, 

poi aveva ripreso il controllo….si era staccata ed aveva levato la gonna di Clarke…. e si era ributtata sui suoi seni leccandoli   
“ …uhm …amore…ti prego..” aveva implorato la biondina e alla brunetta le girava la testa…  
ma aveva proseguito baciando il suo rotondo ventre e la biondina era bagnata, sentiva umido tra le gambe…ma non aveva ceduto….  
anzi si era sollevata ed aveva ribaltato le posizioni…ora Lexa era sotto…  
le aveva baciato il collo, poi era scesa sui capezzoli mordicchiandoli e la brunetta aveva mormorato “ oh...Klar ke “ ,   
provocando una maggiore avidita’ della bocca della biondina ,che aveva continuato inarrestabile la sua esplorazione,   
Lexa aveva inarcato i fianchi che ora si muovevano senz'ordine,   
“ toccami…..amore….. “

E Clarke le era scesa sulle cosce leccando e succhiando,   
intanto era scivolata in ginocchio fuori dal letto,   
poi con le mani ferme sulle natiche sode di Lexa aveva richiamato a se il possesso della piccola foresta..   
e le aveva baciato l’interno bagnato delle cosce ….provocando un erratico movimento del ventre della brunetta,  
“ amore..ti prego…”   
Clarke che era gia’ stordita dall’odore che sentiva, di muschio e terra bagnata,   
confondeva la sua saliva con i liquidi di lei   
…. La voleva…..subito….   
il respiro affannato di Lexa, aumentava solo la sua eccitazione,   
era arrivata in mezzo alla piccola foresta di riccioli neri  
aveva iniziato a leccare le labbra gonfie e sfiorato la clito con la lingua….  
Lexa gemeva rumorosamente..   
“ prendimi …amore “ 

e Clarke l’aveva presa con due dita che erano scivolate dentro con naturalezza….  
poi aveva iniziato a muoverle…prima lentamente poi piu’ in velocemente…  
e mentre la penetrava aveva preso in bocca il bottoncino e succhiava  
poi un gemito che sembrava non finire piu’ ed un   
“…eccomi amore….“   
un ultimo grande sussulto e poi un urlo  
“ Klar k eee” 

Lexa era rimasta senza respiro , sospesa poi….. era esplosa nel cielo pieno di stelle ,   
una serie di sussulti l’avevano sconquassata,   
la biondina aveva aspettato pazientemente che la tempesta si placasse fermando lentamente ogni suo movimento……   
poi era risalita e aveva iniziato a baciarle teneramente la bocca.

La brunetta per un po’ aveva languidamente ricambiato, fino a quando il respiro era tornato normale,   
ma poi aveva iniziato a farsi piu’ vogliosa….ed aveva ricominciato ad esplorare con la lingua la bocca di Clarke…..  
era scesa avidamente sul collo e sulle clavicole…un gemito….e le mani avevano cercato i turgidi capezzoli della biondina,  
li aveva succhiati….strappando un “ oh…amore…”  
Poi li aveva mordicchiati ed era scesa sulla valle di mezzo , sullo stomaco ed infine sul prominente ventre iniziando a baciarlo e leccarlo delicatamente…..

ma il respiro della biondina era mutato, era breve ..e si era quasi fermato….  
flash dell’orrore vissuto l’avevano bloccata….   
“ …fermati…ho paura…” 

la brunetta aveva sentito una stretta al cuore….era risalita ed aveva cominciato ad accarezzarle i capelli …  
la biondina al tocco lentamente si era rilassata….  
e Lexa aveva ricominciato, questa volta cercando di essere piu’ lenta e meno avida…..  
l’aveva lungamente baciata ed aveva aspettato che il suo amore le desse un segnale, prima di andare avanti….   
Un fremito….   
Continuando ad accarezzarla era andata sul collo…. Ed aveva iniziato a leccarlo molto lentamente….  
prima di scendere sui seni morbidi le aveva preso una mano e la stringeva, era un dire “..sono io....”   
poi le aveva accarezzato il seno….e solo quando l’aveva sentita pronta aveva iniziato a baciarlo ed a giocare con la lingua intorno al capezzolo…  
“..continua..amore...” aveva mormorato la biondina, 

Allora Lexa era andata sui fianchi e li aveva ispezionati con la morbida lingua, mentre con una mano era andata sotto ad una natica che massaggiava….  
il respiro di Clarke era ritornato ansimante….  
“ …amore…non mi lasciare…” aveva mormorato….  
la brunetta l’aveva stretta piu’ forte….  
poi l’aveva delicatamente portata a mettersi di fianco, ora era dietro di lei…  
le aveva baciato il fondo schiena , lo aveva leccato poi era scesa sulle natiche di Clarke…. succhiando e mordendo delicatamente….   
Continuando a baciare era scesa sulla coscia…  
La biondina cominciava a sentire caldo nel basso ventre, e si stava bagnando… “… Lexa…”,   
al richiamo la brunetta aveva appoggiato i suoi seni sodi sulle natiche della biondina continuando a baciarne la schiena,   
con una mano si era portata tra le sue coscie…e piano piano accarezzandole le aveva fatte aprire….  
“ ..come sei calda..” aveva mormorato

E Clarke aveva iniziato a sussultare ad ogni tocco….  
“..di piu’..”   
Lexa aveva affondato un po’ di piu’ il suo mordicchiare e contemporaneamente aveva portato la mano sui piccoli riccioli biondi ed aveva iniziato a farsi strada….   
intanto che risaliva, baciando e succhiando, la schiena sudata con le dita massaggiava l’entrata della biondina….  
“ ahh…amore..”,   
ora Lexa era sulla nuca , i corpi incollati, Clarke si era leggermente voltata a cercare le sue labbra,  
e quando le lingue si erano incontrate la brunetta aveva fatto scivolare un dito dentro di lei,   
ed aveva iniziato lentamente a muoverlo, massaggiando le pareti intorno,  
i fianchi ed il ventre di Clarke aveva iniziato a muoversi scossi da tremiti di piacere,   
“…ti voglio’..”   
e Lexa aveva mordicchiato le sue labbra mentre la penetrava con un altro dito,   
poi aveva iniziato a muoverli,   
la biondina gemeva rovinata... ed allora aveva aumentato il ritmo, altri liquidi   
“…non ti fermare…”   
baciandola appassionatamente la brunetta aveva cominciato a sfiorarle con il pollice la clito ,   
Clarke era cosi’ vicina…poteva sentirlo dal respiro e dai movimenti …..   
Lexa aveva ulteriormente incrementato il movimento penetrante e contemporaneamente quello del pollice….  
poi Clarke aveva urlato “..Lexaaa …amore “   
aveva lasciato le labbra ed era andata nel cielo pieno di stelle…….   
La brunetta aveva fermato il pollice e rallentato il movimento delle dita….  
aspettando che la biondina finisse di sussultare….

poi tutto si era fermato….ed avevano ripreso a baciarsi delicatamente….

Nella stanza il fuoco illuminava due corpi sudati appiccicati ed un respiro unico e regolare

Poi si erano mosse ….Lexa si era alzata un momento ad accendere tre candele ma era subito ritornata nel letto,   
aveva coperto entrambe con la coperta…e tenendosi stretta alla schiena di Clarke aveva aspettato che lei si addormentasse…poi l’aveva seguita……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e' passato tanto tempo..... ma il mio amore per le Clexa e' vivo piu' che mai


	46. make love ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa si amano ancora ed ancora....

poco dopo…..

labbra morbide che sfioravano le sue avevano risvegliato Lexa, morbidi capelli che lambivano le sue spalle nude,   
aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi per il timore che aprendoli , quel bel sogno potesse svanire….  
Ma poi quelle labbra si erano fatte piu’ avide….e mentre lasciava entrare una morbida lingua , li aveva aperti,   
e nel barlume di luce delle candele, aveva incontrato due occhi azzurri come il mare in burrasca

Quando Clarke aveva visto la verde foresta aveva tremato….  
“..Oh.. amore..”

Si era fermata un secondo, poi era scesa a baciare il collo di Lexa, e leccando delicatamente era arrivata sui suoi seni, ne’ aveva preso uno nella mano, prima accarezzandolo.. poi tenendolo aveva succhiato il suo gia’ turgido capezzolo  
“..klar..k.e “ un mormorio   
Poi un gemito seguito dal movimento di una mano che tentava di toccare….  
l’unico posto che poteva raggiungere era la schiena della biondina….e li’ …aveva affondato le unghie….  
“..Aaah..” aveva affermato la biondina lasciando la presa sul capezzolo

Lexa aveva approfittato di quell'attimo di smarrimento, ed ora era lei sul collo del suo amore,   
con la lingua lo aveva percorso fino ad arrivare al lobo dell’orecchio che aveva mordicchiato,   
strappando un altro gemito dalle labbra semi aperte del suo amore,   
poi era scesa sulla nuca ed era arrivata sulle clavicole,   
e mentre le baciava un seno morbido con la mano stropicciava il capezzolo turgido dell’altro seno,   
la biondina aveva reagito piantando le unghie nella natica soda di Lexa ….  
questa volta era toccato a lei di cedere la presa   
“ oh.. “

E subito una desiderosa Clarke era tornata su di lei, con la lingua era andata nella valle in mezzo ai seni e   
succhiando e leccando era scesa impetuosa sul ventre rovente di Lexa, che continuava a bagnarsi inesorabilmente …  
la mano della biondina se n’era accorta quando aveva sfiorato l’interno delle cosce…  
Ed aveva strappato alla brunetta un lungo gemito di piacere ….. 

Clarke aveva reagito avvertendo un’ondata di calore anche in mezzo alle sue gambe….  
Un fremito l’aveva percorsa tutta  
Lexa l’aveva sentito e girandosi aveva portato la sua mano calda sulla fonte bagnata 

Ora erano entrambe sdraiate su un fianco, una di fronte all'altra,  
i corpi nudi allacciati,   
Lexa poteva sentire il ventre rotondo di Clarke contro il suo,   
si era fermata un attimo a cercare gli occhi azzurri come mare in tempesta,   
la biondina aveva fatto lo stesso ….ora vedeva tutti i colori della foresta

Avevano ricominciato a baciarsi, senza mai smettere di guardarsi….  
le gambe avevano trovato il giusto intreccio che permetteva di toccarsi contemporaneamente  
poi  
Lexa era scivolata dentro Clarke con un dito  
Clarke era scivolata dentro Lexa con un dito

Il respiro di entrambe si era fatto piu’ rapido, e quando le dita erano diventate due…..ed avevano lentamente iniziato a muoversi,  
le iridi avevano cominciato a dilatarsi   
le labbra si erano staccate… per respirarsi a vicenda…..

Poi entrambe avevano assecondato il movimento delle dita alle richieste silenziose dei loro occhi,   
man mano che l'eccitazione saliva erano diventati piu’ scuri, le pupille si erano dilatate,  
il respiro si era fatto breve…  
i loro ventri avevano iniziato a vibrare scossi da ondate di piacere….  
I pollici bagnati avevano raggiunto gli eretti bottoncini,   
gli occhi delle due giovani contemporaneamente, si erano chiusi per un battito di ciglia   
quando erano arrivate insieme a vedere lo stesso cielo stellato…  
poi si erano riaperti, muti testimoni di uno spazio condiviso…..   
le mani ferme dentro due pozze d’acqua…. 

Avevano condiviso il piacere nel suo apice e nel suo calare fino a tornare tranquille  
Ora potevano chiudere gli occhi…. ed abbracciarsi per riposare….

Quella notte si sarebbero amate ancora tante altre volte,  
solo quando aveva cominciato ad albeggiare si erano addormentate,  
sfinite ma finalmente sazie una dell’altra.

A mezzogiorno erano state svegliate dalla fame….e da altri bisogni…..

Clarke aveva divorato quanto preparato da Lexa.  
Gli occhi di entrambe brillavano di una nuova luce, gli animi erano guariti ora potevano cominciare a vivere  
La loro vita.

La biondina si era girata verso Lexa  
“ …Amore, e’ una bella giornata …portami a vedere….”  
Lexa le aveva sorriso

Erano andate nel bosco, che a primavera offre immagini spettacolari ,   
mostra a tutti gli esseri viventi il risveglio stupefacente dopo il lungo letargo invernale .  
Gli alberi erano carichi di foglie verdi, alcuni cominciavano ad avere fiori,  
gli uccellini volavano indaffarati a costruire nidi,   
alcune farfalle colorate svolazzano tra le prime margherite….  
poi Lexa aveva visto qualcosa..  
“…fai piano..”

In una radura c’era una coppia di caprioli col loro piccolo….lo assistevano nei suoi primi passi….

La brunetta si era voltata ed aveva guardato con occhi pieni d’amore la sua biondina, che le aveva sorriso

Si erano poi riposate sdraiandosi sull’erba,   
Clarke aveva messo la testa sul petto e Lexa che le aveva accarezzato i suoi bei capelli biondi,  
poi la biondina si era sollevata e le aveva baciato le labbra morbide che sapevano di fragole e mirtilli….  
La brunetta aveva succhiato le sue che sapevano di miele….

E poi l’aveva amata in mezzo all’erba ed al profumo della foresta…

Il sole stava tramontando quando si erano avviate verso la loro capanna, avevano costeggiato la riva del fiume, Lexa si era fermata a guardare le acque che scorrevano allegre, erano quasi blu’…si era girata ed era caduta dentro agli occhi azzurri come mare in burrasca,  
Clarke si era immersa nel verde ed era ritornata con le pupille dilatate  
Le aveva preso una mano   
“..ti voglio..”  
E Lexa l’aveva seguita docile , si era fatta spogliare e poi amare nel piu’ totale abbandono.


	47. la promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dopo tanta sofferenza, arrivano momenti indimenticabili....

1° maggio  
Una settimana dopo

Al castello  
Un cavaliere era giunto all'alba recando la notizia :  
la guerra contro gli invasori venuti dal mare era terminata con la sconfitta dell’alleanza dei regni di mezzo, di cui faceva parte anche il regno dei cieli.   
Era stata mediata la pace attraverso un riconfigurazione dei confini.

Il regno dei cieli , che era rimasto nelle mani dell’anziana regina madre, moglie del defunto re Jaha,   
si era notevolmente ridimensionato, ed era uscito impoverito dalla guerra.   
La regina era alla ricerca di un giovane governante che fosse in grado di gestire l’opera di ricostruzione....

Comunque sarebbero rientrati tutti i cavalieri partiti per quella lunga guerra.

Raven ed Octavia speravano di poter rivedere presto il loro Bellamy.  
Abigail si faceva vedere poco in giro, e questo se da un lato aveva alleggerito l’atmosfera dall'altro teneva tutti in apprensione,  
perche’ non sapevano cosa stesse tramando...

Villaggio terrestre

Quella sera tutti i villaggi del circondario si sarebbero riuniti per festeggiare ,come da usanza , l’arrivo della prossima stagione della raccolta.  
Ogni anno un villaggio diverso ospitava gli altri,  
quell’anno toccava al villaggio delle case volanti, che si trovava a quattro ore di viaggio a piedi.

Lexa, visto le sue condizioni , aveva lasciato decidere a Clarke se andare o no….   
la biondina che si sentiva bene e desiderava conoscere le usanze dei terrestri e voleva condividerle con il suo amore si era dichiarata entusiasta di partecipare.

Cosi', verso mezzogiorno, Il gruppo formato da una cinquantina di villani aveva lasciato il villaggio.  
Era una bella giornata, il sole continuava a scaldare la terra ed a maturare il grano.

Lexa procedeva a piedi, tenendo la briglia del cavallo che portava Clarke, le due giovani parlavano e ridevano….  
Lincoln e Indra le osservavano felici.  
Il tragitto attraversava boschi, campi di grano, vigneti ed per certi tratti il corso del fiume.

Lexa sapeva, ce l’avevano portata i suoi genitori, dell’esistenza delle cascate dei castori   
cosi’ aveva chiesto a Clarke se le andasse di vederle e fare li’ una breve sosta.  
Naturalmente la biondina aveva acconsentito,   
nella sua vita da “ nobile “ aveva visto solo belle case o castelli.  
Avevano avvisato Lincoln della sosta e si erano allontanate,   
la brunetta conosceva bene la strada che portava al villaggio della festa ,  
che comunque distava ormai solo un altra ora di viaggio,  
le giovani lo avrebbero raggiunto un po’ piu’ tardi.

Le due si erano inoltrate in un sentiero stretto che correva tra l’argine del fiume e il bosco,   
avevano attraversato un piccolo ponte di legno, e dopo un po’ erano arrivate in una radura,  
gia’ si sentiva il rumore delle cascate.

Avevano legato il cavallo ad un albero, preso una sacca che portava, ed avevano proseguito a piedi .  
“ vieni “   
aveva detto Lexa prendendo la mano della biondina e guidandola attraverso le felci.

Il rumore si faceva piu’ dirompente man mano che procedevano….  
.... poi erano arrivate  
Lo spettacolo era incantevole, l’acqua arrivava allegra sulle rocce levigate e poi faceva un tuffo di almeno trenta metri,  
loro erano nella parte bassa ,ai bordi del laghetto dove si raccoglieva l’acqua dopo il grande salto .  
“ Vedi….”   
indicando un lontano ammasso di legnetti, quella e’ una diga costruita dai castori….

Poi Lexa aveva cominciato a cercare e raccogliere pezzi di rami secchi…  
“ Aiutami... cerca dei ramoscelli ….ci serviranno….”   
Clarke , pur non capendo il motivo, aveva alacremente collaborato  
“…dovrebbero bastare… “ seguimi “ ho le mani occupate….”

Dopo poco erano arrivate a destinazione : erano in un piccolo antro scavato nella roccia, dietro le cascate ….  
Una cortina di acqua spumeggiante che viaggiava veloce con riflessi argentati….

Clarke era rimasta incantata alla vista di quella meraviglia della natura…. non si era mossa di un centimetro  
Lexa aveva tirato fuori dalla sacca tutto l’occorrente per accendere un piccolo fuoco….  
aveva fatto un piccolo castello coi ramoscelli contro la parete rocciosa,   
al centro aveva messo un po’ di sterco secco,  
e poi aveva li aveva incendiati…..   
quindi aveva preso dalla sacca anche la coperta e l’aveva stesa….

Mentre aspettava che le fiamme fossero vive al punto giusto da accogliere i pezzi di rami secchi,   
si era messa ad osservare Clarke…..  
Era cosi’ bella….   
Cosi’ , assorta ad inseguire con lo sguardo tutti i giochi di colore dell’acqua che le passava davanti veloce….  
La brunetta aveva aggiunto la legna nel piccolo fuoco ed era tornata ad ammirare la biondina,   
e si era persa nei riflessi che danzavano tra i suoi capelli biondi…. 

Si era avvicinata alle sue spalle  
Le aveva appoggiato il mento sull’incavo del collo e poi le aveva abbracciato il ventre rotondo….

Clarke aveva chiuso gli occhi per un attimo, poi li aveva riaperti ed aveva mosso la mano per toccare il vapore che circondava l’acqua ,   
uno schizzo l’aveva colpita e lei aveva emesso un gridolino di sorpresa…  
… decisamente era nel suo elemento naturale….  
Lexa le stava accarezzando l’evidente pancetta….   
La biondina aveva girato il volto ed aveva cercato le labbra morbide della brunetta  
“…baciami..”

Le loro bocche si erano incontrate e presto la biondina aveva iniziato a gemere...  
Lexa aveva fatto scivolare le mani sotto la tunica  
e poi l’aveva amata….lentamente…..

E quando Clarke era ritornata ed aveva aperto gli occhi le sembrava di essere dentro all’acqua che le scorreva davanti

Si erano sdraiate abbracciate sulla coperta vicino al fuoco.. in silenzio ad ascoltare il fragore della cascata…

Poi si era fatto tardi e si erano rimesse in cammino verso il villaggio della festa.  
“ ..vi siete perse ?...” il commento ironico di Lincoln quando le aveva viste arrivare…

Il villaggio era unico nel suo genere, diverso da ogni altro Clarke avesse mai visto…..  
le case erano costruite sugli alberi e unite tra di loro da ponti fatti di corda e canne di bambu’….  
“..tranquilla…amore….la festa non e’.. lassu’…” il commento scherzoso di Lexa 

Poi tenendola per mano   
“…andiamo, ti voglio presentare a Nyko…il capo del villaggio…”  
Nyko era un uomo dai tratti gentili, esile di corpo, ma con lo sguardo fiero…   
ed era ritenuto da molti anche estremamente intelligente  
Si era mostrato felice di conoscere la biondina, ed aveva salutato Lexa con un sorriso :  
“…vedo che ti sei ripresa bene dalle tue ferite…  
Piu’ tardi….dobbiamo parlare…”  
Ma ora vi prego andiamo ….la festa sta’ per cominciare…”

Era la festa piu’ grande a cui Clarke avesse mai partecipato, almeno cinquecento persone…  
Decine di tavoli, panche….spiedi…e fuochi su cui cuocevano le carni…..  
e piu’ in la’ ,si poteva vedere l’area allestita per le gare e le danze che avrebbero seguito il banchetto.  
L’atmosfera era gioiosa.  
Avevano mangiato di gusto e bevuto, Lexa solo succo di mele, voleva essere lucida per la gara di tiro con l’arco….  
La musica era iniziata ,dapprima leggera poi piu’ ritmica e sensuale…..ma questa volta non avrebbero danzato….  
Clarke era gia’ avanti nella gravidanza….   
Cosi’ le giovani avevano aspettato sedute vicino al fuoco l’inizio dei giochi….  
Nyko si era avvicinato  
“ ..vi ho fatto preparare la casa della promessa….parleremo domattina….”  
“ ora ..andiamo Lexa…voglio vedere se sei migliorata con l’arco…”

La gara era cominciata….Clarke si era seduta ad ammirare il suo amore in azione…  
Dopo un’ora erano rimasti in dodici, tra cui Lexa, Lincoln e Nyko….  
Il volto della brunetta era teso , lo sguardo attento….il corpo muscoloso e sudato…. In evidenza  
Clarke se la stava mangiando con gli occhi, se avesse potuto l’avrebbe presa li’…davanti a tutti… ma doveva aspettare…

Ora c’erano le semifinali…  
Nyko contro Lincoln e Lexa contro Roan, un robusto uomo, campione del villaggio del ghiaccio…  
Era stata dura, ma alla fine Nyko era il primo finalista

Lexa aveva ancora un tiro da fare, da cui dipendeva l’esito dello scontro,   
Roan aveva gia' eseguito i suoi....  
prima di mettersi in posizione aveva cercato gli occhi di Clarke…  
poi aveva teso l’arco, incoccato la freccia e mirato…  
La biondina aveva atteso senza respirare che il dardo si conficcasse nel bersaglio…..  
“…centro !…” 

Lexa era in finale….  
Nyko si era voltato e guardandola negli occhi le aveva detto  
“…vinca il migliore…”

L’ultimo scontro era iniziato, dopo sei tiri erano in perfetta parita’…ne’ mancavano quattro….altri tre e l’esito era rimasto uguale…  
..mancava solo l’ultimo….  
Nyko per primo….  
aveva preparato il tiro con la massima cura…poi aveva scoccato la freccia….  
Il dardo aveva viaggiato diritto verso il bersaglio…  
ma all'ultimo momento, un soffio di vento l’aveva appena spostato ,  
quanto bastava per non fare centro….

Era il turno di Lexa….  
Clarke l’aveva guardata con amore misto a coraggio….  
La brunetta si era messa in posizione, i muscoli tesi al massimo,   
aveva annusato l’aria in cerca di aliti traditori….aveva preparato il tiro…. era pronta ….  
Ma , all’ultimo momento, invece di lasciar partire la freccia….aveva spostato l’arco verso l’alto,  
ripreso velocemente la mira e scoccato ….  
La biondina guardava il centro del bersaglio…  
e quando l’aveva visto trafitto dalla freccia di Lexa era corsa ad abbracciarla  
“…amore ..hai vinto ! ”   
subito si era raccolta una piccola folla di gente che si congratulava  
Anche Nyko lo aveva fatto….

Ma Lexa aveva occhi solo per il suo amore….  
Clarke l’aveva baciata mormorando “…Sei cosi bella..”  
E la brunetta le aveva sorriso con occhi verde scuro….   
Subito le pupille azzurre di Clarke avevano iniziato a dilatarsi…  
La biondina le si era avvicinata avida al collo lungo,   
aveva delicatamente succhiato il punto dove pulsa la vita   
e poi le aveva sfiorato il lobo mormorandole nell'orecchio  
“ ti voglio…non posso.. piu’ aspettare..”

Lexa aveva aiutato il salire sulla scaletta della biondina,   
per fortuna la casa della promessa era situata tra i grandi rami bassi di una solida quercia…  
Dall’alto della piccola piattaforma che circondava il rifugio, si vedevano le luci dei fuochi e si udivano le musiche tribali,   
sopra e sotto le chiome scarmigliate degli alberi che formavano la foresta …

Clarke non aveva perso tempo ,aveva costretto Lexa ad arretrare all’interno….   
fino a quando l’aveva imprigionata con la schiena contro la parete di paglia e bambu’  
Si era gettata avida sul collo e sulle labbra, poi aveva afferrato il bordo della tunica e gliel’aveva tolta…  
....Lexa era nuda alla sua merce’….  
Le mani della biondina le avevano strizzato i capezzoli e la lingua aveva percorso il ventre mentre s’inginocchiava…  
poi le aveva fatto aprire le cosce bagnate ed era andata a dissetarsi…..

L’aveva amata con passione….portandola senza tregua, piu volte in paradiso ….

Alla fine le ginocchia di Lexa avevano ceduto….ed allora Clarke si era presa cura del suo corpo rovinato tenendola stretta tra le sue braccia…..

Fuori anche la musica era finita….  
Si udiva solo il richiamo degli uccelli notturni che avevano messo su casa tra rami che circondavano la casa e il fruscio delle foglie al vento…  
“….sposami….Klarke….”

La biondina non aveva risposto subito.....  
assaporava il momento...  
che stava aspettando ormai da tempo

“ non voglio altro dalla vita che essere tua moglie….”

Poi si erano amate ancora….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se penso a tutto quello che ci siamo perse.....ancora provo dolore
> 
> Lexa meritava molto di piu'.....


	48. nastri azzurri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa si legano la promessa tra i capelli...

“ Dovremmo colpirli al piu’ presto….sono indeboliti dalla lunga guerra…  
e questa volta non sara’ la rivolta di un solo villaggio…..agiremo tutti insieme…”  
Cosi si era espresso Nyko di fronte a tutti i capi villaggio riuniti la mattina dopo….  
Molti avevano rumorosamente acconsentito , altri ancora soppesavano quelle parole….

Poi Lexa aveva preso la parola :  
“Capisco la tua urgenza Nyko, ma io non sono pronta….questa volta, non voglio lasciar sola Clarke,  
fino alla nascita di ..nostro figlio… non intendo crearle alcun motivo di “ tensione “… ”  
“Aspettiamo ottobre, avremo piu tempo per elaborare il piano ed avremo le scorte di cibo necessarie ad affrontare la rivolta..”  
Alcuni avevano assentito in accordo….

Nyko , dopo aver scrutato le varie espressioni…..aveva sentenziato  
“ …Va bene..Lexa…che….ottobre..sia…”  
La brunetta aveva incontrato lo sguardo di Clarke, e vi aveva letto sollievo…..

Era giunto il momento dei saluti, si erano stretti gli avambracci…  
e poi i vari gruppi di villani si erano incamminati nelle le strade che portavano ai rispettivi villaggi….

“ Grazie ,Nyko…” aveva detto Lexa abbracciandolo….

Il viaggio di rientro al villaggio, era stato veloce, solo una breve sosta….. prima del tramonto erano gia’ a casa…..  
Clarke si era sdraiata sul letto, stancata dal viaggio….poi si era appisolata…..  
Lexa , con occhi pieni d’amore…..guardava il regolare movimento del suo ventre rotondo…  
pensando se lo avrebbe visto crescere…..

Al castello  
Quel giorno si respirava un’aria di tenere promesse…  
Bellamy ed altri cinquantuno cavalieri, quella mattina, erano rientrati pallidi e stanchi da quella lunga guerra….  
Quando Raven l’aveva visto, non era riuscita a trattenersi…..e neanche il giovane  
che l’aveva fatta salire subito sul suo cavallo , e cosi’ stretti erano arrivati nella piazza del castello.  
Solo allora anche Octavia aveva potuto riabbracciare il fratello  
“ …grazie per quello che hai fatto….senza di te adesso piangerei il mio Lincoln..”

“..sei mia sorella, parte della mia famiglia…” aveva risposto il giovane con occhi umidi…..  
Quella sera dopo averlo lavato dalla sporcizia, Raven l’aveva amato a lungo,   
lentamente cercando di ripulirlo anche dagli orrori della guerra….

Villaggio terrestre

Quando Clarke si era svegliata, aveva constatato che era gia’ buio e che Lexa aveva acceso alcune candele…  
“..amore…dove sei ?..”  
“…qui…” le aveva risposto la brunetta avvicinandosi….

Aveva tra le dita due nastri di seta….azzurri  
“… la mia gente suggella una promessa di matrimonio….intrecciandosi un nastro tra i capelli…  
….se me lo permetti…..”  
La biondina aveva deglutito…l’emozione…poi aveva mormorato   
“..Si…amore…si…”

E cosi’ Lexa aveva intrecciato il nastro azzurro nei suoi capelli biondi e poi lei aveva fatto la stessa operazione con i capelli neri e lucenti di lei…..  
Alla fine si erano guardate a lungo…..felici ed innamorate…..

Poi le loro labbra si erano incontrate e sciolte insieme e Lexa l’aveva guardata con occhi pieni di desiderio….  
e Clarke si era abbandonata a lei …..  
la brunetta le aveva delicatamente sfilato la tunica ed aveva iniziato a baciarle il collo ed il seno…  
la biondina gia’ cominciava a tremare….

Piu’ tardi quando la lingua di Lexa era arrivata tra le sue cosce lei era pronta…   
“ .. toccami....amore…” aveva mormorato incapace di aspettare…  
La brunetta aveva portato la mano sul monticello di ricciolini d’oro ed intanto si era allungata di fianco alla biondina,  
incollandosi alla sua morbida pelle,  
e mentre le baciava il collo era entrata dentro di lei con un dito…   
” oh.. “   
poi era andata sul capezzolo eretto e l’aveva succhiato, mentre le faceva scivolare dentro il secondo dito  
Clarke aveva inarcato il bacino,   
Lexa aveva cominciato a pompare le dita dentro e fuori piu’ velocemente….  
e quando aveva sentito le pareti intorno stringersi convulsamente ,   
aveva leggermente incurvato le dita toccando un punto preciso....e  
Clarke si era persa tra sussulti e gemiti  
“..ti prego …amore…” 

allora la brunetta aveva aggiunto un movimento circolare del pollice intorno alla clito   
poi le aveva mormorato nell'orecchio  
“ ..amore…vieni per me…”   
La biondina aveva ubbidito.... urlando il suo nome……  
Dopo , quando i respiri erano tornati tranquilli,  
e Lexa aveva il volto affondato nei capelli biondi,   
aveva lentamente spostato la sua mano che cosi’ bagnata non l’aveva mai sentita….  
" il tuo amore mi ha inondato..."

Piu’tardi, nel silenzio , prima di addormentarsi racchiusa nelle sue braccia , Clarke aveva mormorato  
“Lexa… sposami ....alla festa dell’estate…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke propone come data del loro matrimonio la festa dell'estate, lo stesso giorno di un anno prima Lexa era stata sua per la prima volta....
> 
> buona serata Clexakru


	49. l’unione ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e si sposano....

Festa dell’estate 21 giugno

Il grano era stato raccolto, in abbondanza, tutti erano contenti e quella sera avrebbero festeggiato……   
e ringraziato la terra ed il cielo…..   
Clarke e Lexa…..erano le piu’ felici……al tramonto, prima della festa… si sarebbero sposate….

Clarke aveva passato giorni e giorni a ridisegnare l’albero con grandi radici,   
simbolo dei Woods, che si sarebbero entrambe tatuate sulle cosce , come testimone della loro unione.  
Aveva cambiato l’aspetto della chioma, facendo in modo che le foglie si sfumassero fondendosi nel cielo,   
alla fine , era rimasta soddisfatta della propria opera…

Lexa aveva fatto adattare le verette dei propri genitori alle loro dita… e le aveva lucidate in modo che l’incisione “ semper tecum “ fosse bene in rilievo…

La biondina era ormai entrata nel settimo mese di gravidanza….   
La pancia si faceva prepotentemente vedere….  
Il suo abito era una tunica morbida in lino azzurro, con due ampi spacchi che lasciavano vedere le sue belle gambe ,   
la scollatura era ampia ed era stata decorata con ricami di fili dorati….

La tunica di Lexa era verde smeraldo, modellata per aderire e mettere in risalto le sinuose forme del suo corpo,   
un lungo spacco sulla destra ed un’ampia scollatura sulla schiena….

Le due giovani, dopo un lungo scambio di languidi sguardi  
si erano separate per prepararsi….

Nella loro capanna, Ontari stava aiutando la biondina ….  
Clarke ora aveva i biondi cappelli raccolti in un morbido chignon ed una sottile treccina intrecciata di blu’ le cadeva sulla parte sinistra del collo.

Lexa era nella capanna di Indra… che sarebbe stata anche la sua testimone di nozze  
La brunetta ora aveva una lunga treccia di capelli neri intrecciata di blu’ che le scendeva a destra , toccava la clavicola ed arrivava a lambire la scollo della tunica.

Poi le due donne le avevano truccate, usando terre colorate ed il kajal…  
....alla fine i loro occhi erano ben in evidenza…..   
Lincoln si stava facendo bello… avrebbe celebrato il matrimonio….

Al castello  
Raven era cosi’ emozionata , era la testimone di Clarke…..  
Bellamy era stato molto bravo nell’ottenere il permesso di Abigail, di allontanarsi con la moglie per una mezza giornata di “ vacanza “…  
Octavia sperava di raggiungere piu’ tardi il villaggio terrestre,   
quando la festa dell’estate celebrata nel castello….sarebbe entrata nella fase delle danze e giochi….

Villaggio terrestre  
Raven e Bellamy erano arrivati….. si poteva cominciare….

L’ora era arrivata….. le due giovani spose , assieme alle testimoni, avevano lasciato le rispettive capanne   
e si erano avviate …emozionate…verso il luogo della celebrazione…..

Quando Clarke aveva visto la sua sposa , era rimasta senza fiato….. la brunetta era splendida  
Quando Lexa aveva visto la sua sposa, le avevano ceduto le ginocchia….la biondina era bella da morire…

E quando i loro occhi si erano incontrati, nella luce del tramonto, quelli verdi di Lexa si erano sciolti in quelli azzurri di Clarke  
e quando si erano prese per mano per avviarsi verso Lincoln avevano un unico sguardo smeraldino…..

L’uomo le attendeva sorridente….  
“…Oggi e’ un grande giorno per voi….l’inizio del viaggio piu' bello  
Oggi, l’albero affondera’ le proprie radici nella terra e la sua chioma tocchera’ il cielo  
Oggi i vostri sogni si uniranno nell’alto e nel profondo….. “

Era calato il silenzio....

Poi Lexa , aveva deglutito l'emozione,  
si era girata verso Clarke   
ed infilandole al dito la veretta

" Amore, oggi, sono qui perche’ tu sei l’unica per me…  
.... Sei la mia vita….  
Ogni ora, ogni giorno che passa so di essere destinata a te  
Tu sei l’amore   
tu mi completi  
finche’ vivro’ staro’ nelle tue braccia senza mai lasciarti uscire dalle mie   
perche’sei un essere speciale  
ed io avro’ cura di te  
semper tecum.."

Poi era stata la volta di Clarke, la mano tremava , infilando la veretta

" Amore, io sono qui stasera grazie a te,   
tu sei la ragione per cui esisto…  
tu sei tutte le mie ragioni..  
tutto mi conduce a te  
tutto quello che esiste  
sono piccole navi che vanno verso le tue isole che mi attendono sempre  
senza di te non potrei piu’ vivere  
semper tecum "

Lincol aveva mormorato…….  
“….ora siete un solo corpo…una sola anima…. “

E finalmente si erano potute abbracciare e baciare,   
davanti agli occhi commossi delle due testimoni…. 

Quindi , salutate da una piccola folla gioiosa, sorridendo erano andate a farsi tatuare addosso il loro amore…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scrivere la loro unione....  
> mi ha creato grosse ondate di rabbia....


	50. L’unione ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una notte d'amore per tutti....

Quando Mrs & Mrs Woods/Griffin erano tornate, i loro volti erano sudati ma radiosi….  
... l’opera di tatuaggio era stato lungo…. ma il risultato le ripagava pienamente  
La festa poteva cominciare.

Il banchetto era stato spettacolare , il vino non era mancato…. Gli sguardi sognanti men che meno…  
Octavia era arrivata in tempo per i dolci e l’apertura dei regali per le spose….   
Si era seduta felice sulla ginocchia di Lincoln e se lo stava mangiando di baci….  
Quello era il suo dolce preferito…..

Raven e Bellamy aveva regalato alle sposine alcune piccole tuniche ed una copertina per il loro futuro figlio,   
Octavia e Lincoln una culla, Ontari dell’idromele e Indra due belle pentole di rame.

Lexa aveva condiviso fragole e crema nella bocca di Clarke….

Poi erano iniziate le musiche….  
La biondina aveva portato per mano la sua sposa al centro dello spiazzo   
Lexa l’aveva fatta dolcemente girare e se l’era tenuta stretta tra le braccia, le loro mani unite sulla rotonda pancia..  
Piu che ballare si erano cullate…..  
Quando la musica aveva cambiato ritmo, erano tornate a sedersi, contente di poter vedere scatenarsi i loro amici…

Dopo quasi due ore di sensuali danze Raven aveva preso il volto di Bellamy tra le mani  
“…. Ti voglio..ora…” ed erano corsi via….nel bosco….  
Lincoln ed Octavia si stavano gia’ toccando …  
poi lui l’aveva presa in braccio e se l’era portata nella sua capanna….

Le due sposine si erano guardate ….sospirando……  
“ …andiamo…amore…” la richiesta della brunetta.  
Si erano allontanate dalla festa e stavano passeggiando lungo la riva del fiume…  
L’acqua era quasi ferma, mossa solo dai riflessi argentati della luna che ci si specchiava dentro..  
Lexa si era spogliata della tunica e poi aveva tolto quella di Clarke….  
quindi le aveva preso la mano indicando con gli occhi l’acqua…  
“….amore…non so nuotare…”   
“….ti tengo io….” sorridendo

La biondina l’aveva seguita, il contatto dell’acqua sui freschi tatuaggi…era un sollievo….  
Lexa aveva proteso le braccia  
“….lasciati andare….”  
All’inizio Clarke era tesa…ma poi aveva scoperto che il suo corpo galleggiava perfettamente…   
e sembrava essere cosi' leggero, dimentico del peso della gravidanza….

Lexa vedeva affiorare tutte le rotondita’ della sua fresca sposa….  
e quelle forme le sembravano isole galleggianti…su cui aveva voglia di approdare….  
Aiutata dalla totale mancanza di attrito tra i loro corpi…aveva iniziato a toccare i seni della biondina ed a baciarle il collo….  
Clarke estasiata ….si era abbandonata…   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi lasciando che Lexa giocasse col suo corpo leggero….  
e non aveva avuto paura quando le braccia forti della brunetta le avevano afferrato i fianchi   
ed avevano sospinto la sua fradicia barchetta dentro il porto sicuro della bocca di Lexa….

Aveva alzato le vele ed era volata in alto a veder le stelle ….

La brunetta aveva ancora sulla lingua il sapore delle fragole col miele quando erano riemerse dall’acqua….   
E baciandosi si erano mosse verso casa….  
Avevano acceso le candele, e si erano tolte le umide tuniche e sciolti i capelli scomposti,   
poi la biondina osservando le cosce tatuate aveva preso dell’olio di mandorla..  
“ …sara’ meglio..darne un po’…o ci bruceranno...”  
La brunetta si era messa subito al lavoro e con mano leggera aveva unto la zona interessata.

Ora era il turno di Clarke….  
Si era messa un po’ d’olio sulle mani, si era inginocchiata, ed aveva iniziato a spalmarlo sul tatuaggio della brunetta,  
iniziando dal basso , era salita lungo la coscia , al tocco delicato Lexa aveva tremato….  
Clarke l’aveva guardata, constatando che il verde smeraldino cominciava a scurirsi e questo, era bastato a farla eccitare…  
Continuando ad ungere ogni dettaglio del tatuaggio era arrivata tra le gambe della brunetta  
, “..oh..” aveva mormorato scivolando nell’umidita’ che aveva toccato….  
L’azzurro dei suoi occhi cominciava a sprofondare nel blu’..  
“…Vieni..” sospingendo Lexa verso la vicina sedia...

La brunetta era stata docile, Clarke l’aveva cercata con gli occhi e lei si era passata la lingua sulle labbra,   
poi la biondina aveva cominciato a sfiorare la piccola foresta con la mano unta…..  
Strappando un gemito che l’aveva elettrizzata….  
“….fammi entrare…” mentre le scivolava dentro con un dito

Lexa sussultando aveva tirato indietro la testa e poi aveva aperto le gambe per lei …  
“….sono tua….amore…”  
Clarke aveva aggiunto un altro dito…. E aveva iniziato il magico movimento……

.....alla brunetta era uscito un rivolo di liquido che sapeva di muschio e terra bagnata ,   
la biondina aveva fatto scivolare fuori le dita….  
Lexa era trasalita “…cosi’…. mi..uccidi…”  
Ma Clarke era di nuovo li’ ..con la lingua….  
assetata…..di bere da quella fonte….

E solo dopo una lenta e prolungata escursione era passata a leccare il bottoncino eretto…  
“…Amore ..ti prego…” aveva implorato Lexa  
E la biondina , mossa da pieta'....  
era di nuovo dentro di lei con le sue dita, aveva accelerato il movimento,   
e quando aveva sentito contrarsi le pareti intorno…aveva leggermente incurvato le dita...

La brunetta aveva gridato il suo nome mentre veniva prepotentemente e si sentiva esplodere in mille stelle…..

Clarke era rimasta a lungo abbracciata al ventre di sua moglie, aspettando che tornasse tranquillo….

Piu’ tardi si erano infilate sotto le coperte…e stanche dell’incredibile giornata…si erano subito addormentate.

La mattina dopo, si erano alzate troppo tardi per salutare gli amici che , da molte ore, erano ripartiti per il castello…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie della vostra pazienza nel leggermi...
> 
> Clexa forever.......


	51. Un parto difficile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke affronta un parto difficile.....Lexa ad un certo punto teme di perderla per sempre

5 agosto  
Quell'estate calda ed afosa era stata la peggior nemica degli ultimi mesi della gravidanza di Clarke,  
la biondina dormiva poco e male e doveva alzarsi continuamente per svuotare la vescica…..  
Lexa era provata dalla continua amorevole assistenza….

Nel tardo pomeriggio erano andate nell'unico posto adatto alle loro esigenze…. Il fiume  
Clarke galleggiava sostenuta dalle braccia forti di sua moglie e la sua pancia emergeva dall’acqua come una montagna….

“Mi sento grossa come una balena…. “ aveva esclamato la biondina sputacchiando acqua dalla bocca….

“..oh amore…sei cosi’ bella…se solo potessi vederti con i miei occhi..” la risposta dolce della brunetta

Clarke si era rilassata, il corpo leggero… rinfrescato....   
poi una leggera fitta aveva attraversato il suo ventre….  
Aveva atteso in silenzio…ma poco dopo, un’altra piu’ lunga l’aveva colpita….

“ Lexa ..mi sta’.. succedendo qualcosa….riportami a casa…”

La brunetta si era mossa velocemente, ma appena varcata la porta di casa, un flotto di liquido caldo le era uscito …   
ed ora Clarke aveva i piedi in una pozza d'acqua...  
”…. chiama Ontari…” mentre un’altra contrazione l’assaliva…..

Dopo averla aiutata a sdraiarsi la brunetta era corsa via, veloce come un lampo….  
E poco dopo era rientrata col fiatone   
“..arriva subito…”  
Aveva preso una bacinella d’acqua fresca e con una pezza aveva cominciato a rinfrescare il corpo sudato della biondina…

Le contrazioni si erano fatte piu’ costanti e dolorose….  
“ Lexa ..e’ troppo presto…. “  
“..amore andra’ tutto bene..”  
Ontari era arrivata… e leggendo la paura negli occhi umidi di Clarke le aveva mormorato  
“…Stai tranquilla, sara’ solo un po’ piu’ piccolo..”

Tre ore erano passate, tre ore di dolore e sudore…  
poi tutto si era fermato….  
Non andava bene….Ontari si era subito preoccupata…..

“ Lexa falle degli impacchi d’acqua calda sul basso ventre…vado a farle una tisana… “  
Aveva preso dello zenzero, un po’di cannella e della verbena…. 

Clarke era agitata , Lexa si faceva forza….

Dopo un’ora ne’ la tisana ne’ gli impacchi sembravano ottenere risultati…..  
Fuori era gia’ buio…. Avevano acceso le candele…  
Anche Indra era arrivata, Lincoln aspettava fuori….

La biondina avrebbe voluto solo dormire….ma non doveva….non poteva...  
Allora Ontari….aveva agito….  
“ Indra fai pressione qui, indicando un punto tra pollice ed indice della mano di Clarke, e tu Lexa vieni qui… “

La brunetta si era mossa di controvoglia…  
non voleva lasciar sola il suo amore neanche per un momento….ma ….doveva..

“ Lexa, non ha piu’ contrazioni….se non tornano li perderemo entrambi…..rimane solo una cosa da fare…..   
...... devi ….Ontari aveva deglutito…..devi massaggiarle i capezzoli e…  
.....e….. farle avere un orgasmo …”  
La brunetta l’aveva guardata frastornata  
“..bisogna far tornare le contrazioni..” aveva mormorato la guaritrice

Ontari e Indra erano uscite, lasciandole sole….  
La brunetta si era avvicinata…. all'orecchio della biondina ed accarezzandola  
“…amore, ti ricordi quel giorno alle cascate….”

Clarke aveva subito ricordato  
“…quando io ti….”

“…si….” aveva mormorato la biondina  
Lexa intanto si era mossa ed aveva cominciato a massaggiarle i capezzolo…..

“ ….ti ricordi quando ti ho presa…”  
A quelle parole Clarke aveva avuto un fremito….

“..tu guardavi scorrere quell'acqua spumosa…” il mormorio di Lexa   
che intanto era andata con una mano in mezzo alle sue gambe ….   
e gliele aveva fatte aprire con delicatezza

“ …Ed io ti sono entrata dentro…. “ La biondina aveva sussultato...  
e Lexa le era scivolata dentro con due dita…

“.. eri cosi’ bagnata per me…” Clarke aveva il respiro accelerato e colava…  
“…eri calda e pronta per me..” aveva bisbigliato la brunetta cominciando a muovere le dita

“..oh amore.. “ 

E Lexa aveva aumentato il massaggio del capezzolo ed il ritmo del movimento dentro di lei,  
finche’ non aveva sentito le pareti contrarsi…  
“ ….amore…vieni…per me….”   
aveva incurvato leggermente le dita e succhiato il bottoncino proteso.....

E la biondina finalmente era esplosa in mille contrazioni…..  
Che non finivano piu’….

“…Lexa…. devo spingere….”  
"….spingi amore mio…."

Richiamate dalle grida di dolore di Clarke,  
Ontari ed Indra era velocemente rientrate…  
“…deve amarti veramente tanto…” il commento a bassa voce rivolto a Lexa dalla guaritrice…

Poi… " Clarke….aspetta la prossima….e poi spingi….."  
Dopo mezz'ora Ontari aveva iniziato a vedere la testa del bambino…..

"Dai ora ….brava....una spinta con tutte le tue forze… " e

Una commossa brunetta aveva visto nascere il loro figlio….  
Poi il pianto…..  
“ …e’ bellissimo amore…e’…un maschio…”

Clarke le aveva sorriso….  
“ Lexa taglia il cordone e dallo ad Indra “ aveva quasi urlato Ontari  
“ massaggiale i capezzoli…” non ha piu’ contrazioni…deve espellere la placenta…..”

Clarke aveva cominciato a sanguinare, gli occhi cominciavano a chiudersi ….   
“….prenditi cura di lui…” le sue ultime parole prima di perdere i sensi

Ontari stava furiosamente massaggiandole il ventre  
Lexa vedeva uscire tutto quel sangue ….  
" ..amore…non andare… " pregava  
Piangeva disperata …  
” amore, ti prego ….non lasciarmi sola..” 

Poi quando ormai non vedeva piu’ ……  
un flotto di sangue, grumi e la placenta erano scivolati fuori…

“ Fermati…e’ tutto finito…… stara’ bene ora…” le aveva sussurrato Ontari  
" ...Vai a vedere vostro figlio…resto io con lei…"

Loro figlio era bello….coi capelli scuri ma con gli occhi azzurri di Clarke….  
Quando Indra aveva finito di fasciarlo …..Lexa l’aveva preso tra le braccia e l’aveva subito amato.  
Poi con quel meraviglioso fagotto si era messa vicina a Clarke…  
I due aspettavano che tornasse da loro…..

Le ore erano passate, Indra era andata via ed Ontari era andata a chiamare una balia perche’ il piccolo doveva mangiare…  
Il piccolo aveva succhiato il latte , svogliatamente , quei sapesse che quei capezzoli.....non erano quelli di sua madre….

“ Quando si sveglia, falla bere e non farla muovere…..” le parole della guaritrice prima di lasciar sola la nuova famigliola….

All’alba Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi…..dopo un attimo di smarrimento aveva girato lo sguardo…  
E poi sulla sedia li aveva visti….   
Lexa riposava stringendosi al petto il prezioso fagotto ….  
L’immagine l’aveva commossa….era molto debole…  
....il solo spostare una mano era stato uno sforzo incredibile…..   
aveva sfiorato le ginocchia della brunetta  
“…Lexa …amore..”

Si era subito svegliata, ed aveva sorriso….  
“ Amore sei…tornata…”  
Poi si era alzata ed aveva messo il piccolo vicino alla madre….  
e….con la scusa di prendere dell’acqua li aveva lasciati un po’soli…. a fare conoscenza….

Clarke lo accarezzava e lo guardava dolcemente….era cosi’ piccolo…e cosi’ bello…..  
E lui, come se avesse riconosciuto il tocco aveva aperto gli occhi e si era messo a studiare il volto di sua madre….

Lexa che stava tornando con il bicchiere d’acqua ed una tisana, si era fermata…..  
Non voleva interromperli….  
Ma Clarke l’aveva chiamata   
“Amore vieni vicino a noi….”

E tutte e tre insieme nello stesso letto sembravano il riflesso dell’amore….  
“ Sei stata cosi’ coraggiosa….e sei cosi’ bella…amore mio …” aveva mormorato la brunetta

Clarke l’aveva guardata commossa….  
Aveva bevuto l’acqua e la tisana… e poi aveva detto

“ Amore….come vuoi chiamarlo ? “  
Lexa era rimasta silenziosa per un po',  
non si aspettava quella richiesta....

“ …..Mi piacerebbe Aden….” 

Allora adesso amore vieni vicino ad Aden ed a tua moglie….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quei tempi per stimolare la produzione di ossitocina.... l'ormone che stimola le contrazioni,  
> occorrevano metodi naturali....


	52. La luna di miele ( P 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa partono in luna di miele...per ritrovarsi

Dopo tre giorni, finalmente la biondina si era alzata dal letto, le girava la testa….ma tutto sommato stava molto meglio….  
Poteva allattare……  
Aden si era attaccato subito, succhiava beatamente quel latte fatto solo per lui…. Aveva aperto estasiato i suoi occhi azzurri…poi li aveva richiusi per meglio apprezzarne il sapore….  
Clarke era commossa e Lexa piu’ di lei…

Una settimana era passata, e tutti e tre, felici, erano andati a sedersi sulla riva del fiume….  
Era ancora molto caldo ,Lexa si era immersa nuda nelle sue acque per rinfrescarsi……e quando era riemersa ,  
mille goccioline luccicavano sulla sua pelle esaltando le forme muscolose….  
La biondina aveva mormorato al piccolo  
“…. Aden…guarda…tua madre… e’ bella da morire……”

Quand’erano rientrate a casa , Lexa si era proposta di rinfrescare sua moglie…  
L’aveva aiutata a spogliarsi e poi si era avvicinata col panno umido….  
“ Non…mi guardare….sono goffa e grassa… “ aveva supplicato Clarke….  
“ ….Oh amore....sei sempre’ la piu’ bella… per me..  
Ora stai buona e lasciami apprezzare le tue morbidezze….”  
La risposta tenera della brunetta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 settembre  
All’alba Lexa aveva appena finito di preparare i cavalli, tra poco sarebbero partite , con il loro Aden, per la loro luna di miele.  
Avevano deciso di farla ora perche’ Ottobre si stava avvicinando….e con esso il tempo della rivolta, inoltre il clima era ancora mite…  
La meta era il mare , la costa….avrebbero visitato Moint Saint-Michel e Saint-Malo ,e considerando che il villaggio dei terrestri era vicino a Laval, per arrivarci sarebbero occorsi due giorni di viaggio ,comprese le soste…. ( circa 100 km )  
Clarke era di nuovo in forma, il suo giovane corpo aveva velocemente recuperato le restavano solo due abbondanti seni ed una pancetta….

Lexa sperava che la loro luna di miele le aiutasse anche a ritrovare la loro intimita’, erano piu’ di tre mesi che non si toccavano…..   
a parte la notte del parto , ma quella non contava…..

La brunetta la desiderava come e piu’ di prima….ma Clarke sembrava essere appagata nei sensi dalla sua’ maternita’….  
a volte Lexa , osservandola mentre allattava, si era ritrovata ad “ invidiare “   
Aden che sembrava essere il solo ad avere il diritto di stringere i suoi seni gonfi e succhiare i suoi turgidi capezzoli….   
sospirava quando vedeva abbracciati i loro corpi nudi…  
Poi…. si vergognava di quei pensieri…..  
C  
larke era salita a cavallo , aveva sorriso alla brunetta….. “ ..andiamo…”  
Aden era attaccato a Lexa tramite una specie di fascia portabebe’ …mentre sul cavallo di Clarke c’erano piu’ cose necessarie al loro viaggio…  
Dopo essersi lasciate alle spalle il villaggio avevano per un po’ seguito il corso della Mayenne, poi si erano inoltrate in percorsi boscosi e verso sera erano arrivate nei pressi di Rennes… nel villaggio dei boscaioli, dove avrebbero trascorso la prima notte….  
Ospiti in una casetta di legno , piccola ma confortevole…. Dopo aver mangiato e nutrito il piccolo,le due si erano presto addormentate , stanche della lunga giornata a cavallo.  
Erano ripartite presto, e nel primo pomeriggio erano arrivate a bordeggiare uno dei sentieri denominati chemin du paradis,  
percorsi che portavano all'abbazia benedettina che si ergeva sull’isolotto di Moint Sain-Michel….  
Avevano piantato la tenda presso le foci del Covesnon….vicino ad un piccolo borgo di capanne abituate a vedere molti pellegrini….  
La natura era rigogliosa e fertile…l’aria era diversa…. ed, in lontananza, potevano gia’ vedere l’imponente abbazia…..  
Le due giovani avevano fatto un piccolo fuoco, ed avevano tenuto le distanze tra di loro, non volendo correre rischi….  
Solo quand’erano state all’interno della loro tenda si erano sentite libere di coccolarsi un po’….   
Aden era ancora sveglio, avendo dormito molto durante il giorno, ma alla fine dopo una dose di buon latte materno aveva chiuso i suoi occhietti azzurri…  
Lexa aveva accarezzato la biondina, che era presto scivolata nel sonno….

La mattina dopo avevano percorso la lingua di sabbia che univa la terra ferma con l’isolotto, c’era bassa marea, intorno vedevano conchiglie e resti di alghe…  
Clarke estasiata da questo nuovo panorama…. Era silenziosa…..  
Avevano trascorso quasi tutto il giorno visitando l’abbazia benedettina, soprattutto nella sua affascinate biblioteca ricca di libri fatti di fogli di pergamena cuciti insieme….  
Aden , per loro fortuna, aveva pianto solo quando aveva avuto fame….  
Poi prima del tramonto erano uscite dall’isolotto e si erano fermate in una locanda…volevano mangiare cibo caldo e dormire in un letto vero…..

La locanda era bella, di legno e con un tipico tetto di paglia…..  
....la cameriera era altrettanto carina….  
Capelli scuri, occhi azzurri e fattezze sensuali ed ogni volta che portava una nuova portata non la smetteva di guardare Lexa…..  
Le chiedeva se aveva gradito il cibo…se volesse ancora del vino….

Clarke cominciava a sentire una morsa allo stomaco..   
nonostante gli sguardi teneri di Lexa…  
Poi un suonatore di flauto aveva iniziato a suonare e la cameriera si era avvicinata con occhi languidi e sbadatamente aveva versato del vino sulla tunica della brunetta….  
E le aveva messo le mani addosso per ripulirla……

Clarke si era alzata di scatto e stava per saltarle addosso e strangolarla……all’ultimo era riuscita a contenersi …  
ma aveva lasciato di corsa il tavolo con Aden stretto al petto…..  
Lexa , nella sua ingenuita’….non aveva capito….e le era corsa dietro… lasciando di sasso la cameriera….  
Era entrata nella loro stanza….e chiuso la porta….

“ ..ho visto…. come ti guardava…ti stava mangiando con gli occhi…. “  
“….ti ha toccato…” con voce rotta dal pianto….

“..amore….io…non..” aveva mormorato la brunetta impallidendo….  
Poi Clarke le aveva rivolto uno sguardo misto di rabbia e disperazione….  
E Lexa era rimasta senza parole…. Aveva capito…

....la biondina si era avvicinata, le aveva preso le mani e gliele aveva inchiodate alla porta..  
“..tu..tu…sei mia…”  
E con frenesia aveva cominciato a baciarla sulla bocca e sul collo……  
Per un po’ Lexa aveva subito l’assalto…poi si era staccata e le aveva preso il viso tra le mani  
“..io…sono..tua…” 

Aden si era messo a piangere richiamando la loro attenzione…. e sospendendo la tensione  
E c’era voluto un po’ per calmarlo….ma alla fine si era addormentato…..  
Lexa si era avvicinata 

“ ….io non occhi che per te…. “  
“….Sono mesi che… ti desidero…”  
“…ma..t…” Clarke non l’aveva fatta finire di parlare….  
“….io…non mi sento…attraente… “

Lexa l’aveva guardata con occhi verde scuri…. Poi l’aveva avvicinata afferrandole i fianchi….  
Ed aveva cominciato a baciarle le labbra delicatamente…..poi il bacio era diventato piu’ esigente…ed erano finite sdraiate sul tappeto , senza fiato…..  
Lexa si era velocemente tolta la tunica e poi aveva spogliato la biondina della sua…. Ora era nuda sopra di lei…..  
“ …oh…amore ..quanto mi sei mancata..” le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio  
Godendo del tanto atteso contatto col suo gonfio seno….

Clarke le aveva afferrato prepotentemente una natica per aumentare il contatto dei loro sessi…ed aveva sentito quanto Lexa la desiderava…  
“..anche te.. mi sei mancata…”

Aveva invertito la posizione e l’aveva amata….in ogni angolo del corpo…..facendola venire piu’ volte….   
In silenzio per non svegliare Aden e tutta la locanda….

Poi la brunetta aveva baciato e succhiato tutta le morbidezze della biondina….aspettando senza fretta che fosse pronta….  
“…prendimi…amore..”  
E Lexa l’aveva presa lentamente, prima facendo scivolare piano piano un solo dito dentro di lei….  
“..oh..”   
il percorso era cosi’ stretto…. Gentilmente l’aveva ammorbidito ed allargato….fino a creare spazio per il secondo dito….  
poi aveva leccato intorno al bottoncino eretto…  
Clarke si era tappata la bocca per non urlare….

.... aveva spostato le mani e le aveva immerse nei morbidi capelli neri di sua moglie …perche’ li’ la voleva….  
Lexa aveva iniziato lentamente a muovere le dita…poi aveva aumentato il ritmo….  
aveva cercato il punto magico incurvando le dita….e quando aveva sentito le contrazioni aveva succhiato con ardore il gonfio bottoncino…..  
e Clarke era venuta , lungamente nella sua mano……

Erano rimaste abbracciate a lungo prima di raggiungere Aden nel letto, poi con lui in mezzo …avevano continuato a guardarsi fino a che si erano addormentate ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck you Jason


	53. La luna di miele ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> giorni felici scivolano nel timore

Non si erano alzate presto,   
ma comunque, dopo aver mangiato qualcosa ,si erano rimessi in viaggio…  
nel primo pomeriggio avevano raggiunto i bastioni di Sain Malo, una bellissima cittadella posta su un isolotto circondato dall’oceano….  
All’interno delle mura avevano visto il castello e visitato la cattedrale, poi erano rimaste ad osservare per ore il lavoro con le reti dei moltissimi pescatori….  
A furia di fare domande, avevano fatto amicizia con Kalo….  
che poi le aveva invitate a condividere la cena ed il tetto con la propria famiglia.  
Kalo aveva due figlioletti ed una bella moglie….una famiglia felice ed accogliente….  
La mattina dopo erano ripartite , con la speranza che magari un giorno si sarebbero rincontrati.

Finalmente si erano dirette verso l’oceano….che da quelle parti e’ particolarmente bello…  
le spiaggie sono soggette a repentini cambiamenti dovuti alle basse ed alte maree..  
Si erano fermate presso il Ghilighi’ , una landa verde posta in alto da cui si vedeva l’oceano…  
In mezzo al verde c’era un grande antico dolmen ….un luogo magico ricco di forti vibrazioni…  
Delle rocce ed alcune caverne…..

Clarke aveva silenziosamente cominciato a pregare il cielo che la prossima ribellione non le portasse via la sua Lexa…..   
che in risposta si era riempito di nuvoloni e poco dopo qualche goccia di pioggia era cominciata a cadere…

Lexa si era prontamente guardata attorno ed aveva visto una caverna….e li'... aveva portato al riparo la sua famigliola….   
Aden ne’ aveva approfittato per attaccarsi al seno, la pioggia era diventata piu’ fitta….  
ma era durata poco….e se n’era andata lasciando un’incredibile arcobaleno…..  
A Clarke era sembrato un segno rassicurante  
“….lo sai …vero….che ti amo da morire…”  
E Lexa era riuscita solamente ad annuire….

Poi i tre si erano rimessi in cammino verso il mare….   
al tramonto avevano fatto campo tra il verde che si trovava appena dietro la spiaggia della Torche   
gia’ da li’ si poteva sentire il rumore potente delle alte onde dell'oceano….  
Piu’ tardi, dopo aver addormentato Aden, era uscita dalla tenda….   
ed aveva visto una Lexa tutta intenta ad ascoltare i rumori della natura,  
si era avvicinata silenziosamente e l’aveva abbracciata da dietro….

La brunetta aveva i lunghi capelli neri che fluttuavano nella brezza….che sapeva di mare….  
La biondina non aveva resistito…  
le aveva sollevato la tunica e poi l’aveva avidamente amata  
seguendo il fragore delle onde che flagellavano la spiaggia….  
E quando Lexa era venuta gridando il suo nome….solo lei lo aveva sentito …..

La mattina dopo erano rimaste ore a camminare sulla spiaggia...raccogliendo conchiglie …  
Verso sera erano terribilmente affamate….cosi’ avevano cercato un altro ostello….  
Questa volta Ambra, la cameriera paffutella e sorridente non aveva creato problemi, anzi si era innamorata di Aden….  
Una volta toccato il letto i tre erano crollati.  
Il giorno dopo avevano fatto provviste e poi avevano raggiunto la spiaggia di Les Blanc Sablons….  
dove sarebbero rimaste una settimana…….  
La spiaggia era una distesa di rena bianca, arricchita da dolci dune formate dal vento….  
Avevano fatto il bagno senza mai perdere d’occhio il loro piccolo beatamente addormentato al sole settembrino….   
Avevano giocato felici con l’acqua…..

Piu' tardi Clarke aveva disegnato loro tre …   
Lexa le aveva fatto una collana con le conchiglie….  
... e l’aveva amata al riparo di una duna….

Era stata una settimana piena di gioia ed amore, a malincuore l’avevano lasciata…  
ma dovevano cominciare il viaggio di rientro….  
Aden , di solito tranquillo, quel giorno piangeva spesso….   
E verso sera Clarke aveva constatato che era un po’ caldo….   
Si erano fermate di nuovo alla locanda di Ambra….

La giovane si era preoccupata di trovare le erbe ed una specie di biberon per curare Aden, ed aveva cucinato dell’ottimo pesce per le due….  
Poi tutte quante sedute vicino al fuoco avevano tranquillamente parlato tra di loro, aspettando che Aden stesse meglio.  
Si erano fermate un giorno, ed erano ripartite solo quando Aden era sfebbrato….  
Ambra, salutandole aveva mormorato… alle due radiose giovani  
“…. Il vostro e’ un amore speciale….abbiatene cura….”  
E loro l’avevano abbracciata come fosse una vecchia amica….

Man mano che il viaggio verso casa procedeva,   
nonostante, l’eccitazione della scoperta di nuovi luoghi,  
Lexa aveva spesso lo sguardo pensieroso….e la biondina, di nascosto, piangeva…..  
Temevano per il loro futuro….

Poi una sera, dopo che si erano amate lentamente e con gentilezza….  
Clarke era sbottata di pianto  
“…ho paura….una vita senza di te…non avrebbe senso….”  
“….Senza di te … sono…niente…. “

Lexa aveva ricacciato il nodo alla gola ….doveva essere forte per entrambe….  
“…ti amo troppo …per non tornare da te…  
Ma se… mi succedesse…. qualcosa….   
Ricordati che io amo Aden, e’ mio figlio….   
E lui, e’ piccolo…e si merita almeno l’amore di …una madre…  
….devi vivere per lui…. “

Poi l’aveva tenuta stretta a se fino a quando la tempesta era passata e Clarke si era addormentata….  
.....solo allora anche Lexa aveva potuto silenziosamente piangere....

Alla fine di settembre erano a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie a chi mi legge....
> 
> commenti o critiche sarebbero graditi


	54. la rivolta ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa parte per la rivolta

Al castello  
La notizia che finalmente era stato nominato un reggente per il Regno del Cielo, non aveva rasserenato gli animi …   
il giovane prescelto, Paul, era cugino del defunto re Jaha.  
Ed era noto a tutti per la sua rigidita’ e per il suo essere bigotto…  
Comunque, al di la’ di quella notizia, quella mattina Raven era raggiante, aveva avuta la certezza…. Di essere incinta…  
Bellamy l’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva baciata con ardore….  
Piu’ tardi anche Octavia aveva gioito…..

Villaggio terrestre

13 settembre

Dal loro ritorno, Lexa aveva intensificato gli allenamenti con le armi….cercando di allontanare le sue ansie con l’attivita’ fisica….  
Aden cresceva bene e sano  
Clarke cercava di allontanare il peso che sentiva sul cuore, disegnando…  
quel giorno aveva rappresentato la loro capanna , vicino al fiume ed alla foresta….  
La sera si tenevano strette, e spesso la biondina era stata svegliata dallo strazio notturno della brunetta   
che continuava a sognare del fuoco che stava per divorare il suo amore e lei non poteva farci niente….  
allora si svegliava tutta sudata e con l’affanno…

La rivolta sarebbe iniziata tra due giorni, primo obiettivo il castello Griffin….  
La sera prima si erano amate come se potesse essere l’ultima volta e la mattina della partenza Lexa si era stretta Aden al petto..   
poi aveva abbracciato la sua Clarke senza dire niente….  
Era stata la biondina a parlare..  
“..ti prego…torna da me…”  
Solo quando era stata lontana Lexa aveva lasciato che i suoi occhi svelassero il suo dolore…

Erano circa cinquecento contadini,   
Nyko l’aveva subito abbracciata…poi insieme si erano diretti al castello dei Griffin…  
Quando la gente del castello li aveva visti arrivare era stata colta dall'agitazione….  
e subito era stata avvisata Abigail…  
L’arcigna signora , al contrario, non si era allarmata ed aveva ordinato a Bellamy di prepararsi alla difesa.  
Ma Il giovane non aveva alcuna voglia di combattere un’altra guerra in cui non credeva,  
aveva imparato a conoscere i “ villani “,   
aveva radunato i suoi uomini ed aveva espresso i suoi dubbi….  
“….E’ tempo di eliminare le diseguaglianze e d’imparare a convivere…”  
Chi e’ con me ?  
Con suo stupore moltissime mani si erano alzate, solamente una ventina di cavalieri sembravano rimasti legati ad antichi valori….

Bellamy era andato ad attendere l’armata di contadini con un drappello di uomini ….Lexa era emersa dal gruppo ed era andata a sentire cosa avevano da dire…  
Dopo poco si era girata verso Nyko ed aveva urlato  
“ …niente sangue oggi….”  
Quindi un centinaio di contadini era entrata nella piazza del castello, accolti da saluti di benvenuto,  
Bellamy aveva gia’ fatto rinchiudere i cavalieri contrari .

Lexa e Bellamy erano andati da Abigail…  
“…tu….maledetta….mi avevano detto che eri morta…”  
“ Brutta pezzente…. Pagherai la tua insolenza ! “  
La brunetta aveva atteso in silenzio che la duchessa finisse di parlare , poi con sguardo gelido   
Aveva sentenziato  
“ … da oggi lavorerai nelle lavanderie..”  
“ Dormirai chiusa a chiave in una stanza della servitu’….”

Abigail era rimasta inorridita….ma due forti mani la stavano gia’ portando via….

L’armata era rimasta dentro ed intorno al castello per un giorno, il tempo di organizzare alcune cose…  
Bellamy avrebbe coordinato e garantito la collaborazione tra castello e villaggio terrestre…  
I capi dei vari villaggi avevano decretato di muoversi verso castello Collins  
Octavia e Lincoln avrebbero potuto dormire insieme prima che l’uomo ripartisse….  
Raven sarebbe andata da Clarke…. con le buone notizie….

Durante il viaggio verso il castello Collins , Lexa aveva parlato con Lincoln  
“…promettimi che, se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa….ti prenderai cura di Clarke e Aden…”  
L’uomo aveva semplicemente annuito….

Villaggio terrestre

Quando Clarke aveva sentito avvicinarsi due cavalli, era impietrita….  
Quando aveva visto che uno dei cavalieri era Raven….era caduta in ginocchio….  
La sartina era corsa da lei  
“…..Alzati….ho buone notizie…” poi l’aveva abbracciata e le aveva raccontato tutto….  
Compreso il fatto di essere in attesa….  
Raven e l’ancella che l’aveva accompagnata, erano rimaste con lei fino alla mattina dopo…  
Prima di partire aveva chiesto a Clarke  
“..perche’ non torni con noi al castello…ora siete al sicuro..”  
“ ….No..il mio posto e’ qui….tornero’ solo e, se vorra’, insieme a Lexa….”  
Raven aveva annuito…

Armata di contadini  
Dopo quasi due giorni l’armata era arrivata in vista del castello….  
I Collins avevano chiuso il portone delle mura esterne….  
Lincoln aveva chiesto di parlare con Finn e col duca e dopo un po’ un piccolo drappello era uscito dal portone, c’era stato una fitta conversazione….   
Dopo di che le due delegazioni erano tornate ai propri posti.

Lincoln aveva informato Nyko e Lexa che avevano chiesto tre giorni per decidere..  
L’armata di contadini si era accampata, fuori le mura.. ad attendere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scusate , e' un po' breve....


	55. La rivolta ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la marcia dei contadini prosegue, la rivolta si allarga....

Durante l’attesa della risposta, altri contadini si erano uniti all’armata,   
che ora contava seicento anime, disposte a tutto pur di ottenere l’emancipazione dalla servitu’ .

Dopo tre giorni le porte delle mura si erano aperte, e ne’ era uscito un piccolo drappello di cavalieri, sotto la guida del figlio del duca….  
Lincoln e Nyko erano andati all’incontro e , dopo una mezz’ora di fitta conversazione con Finn, i due erano rientrati raggianti :   
anche il ducato Collins aveva deciso di volere la pace……

La mattina seguente , dopo aver meglio tracciato le linee del nuovo accordo, l’armata di contadini aveva preso a marciare  
.... verso la destinazione piu’ ostica : castello Jaha…..  
Durante il percorso avevano trovato alcune resistenze, c’erano state alcune conflittualita’ da parte di piccoli signorotti….  
Ma alla fine questo aveva solo rallentato la marcia….  
L’armata aveva guadagnato altri contadini e pur perdendone alcuni nelle piccole opposizioni, ora poteva contare sul supporto di quasi novecento anime….  
Alla fine di ottobre era giunta a destinazione.

L’accoglienza non era stata delle migliori, una cinquantina di contadini erano periti per mano delle frecce scagliate dall’alto delle mura del castello….  
L’armata si era preparata per un lungo assedio.  
Nel castello c’erano circa mille persone, ma solo seicento erano abili al combattimento….

Villaggio terrestre  
A far compagnia a Clarke, non erano rimaste molte persone, per fortuna almeno Ontari era li’….  
Le due giovani passavano molte ore insieme, scambiandosi le rispettive conoscenze di guaritrici,  
la biondina aveva inoltre ripreso ad allenarsi col pugnale e con l’arco….  
Ma alla sera, quando era sola…..parlava con Aden….  
“ Devi essere orgoglioso di tua madre…sta’ lottando perche’ tu abbia un futuro migliore..”  
Il piccolo sembrava capire..perche’ strizzava i suoi occhioni azzurri…

Poi quando Aden si addormentava sazio, vicino a lei, allora Clarke si permetteva di sfogare la propria preoccupazione…..  
Quel letto senza la sua Lexa, era vuoto….si addormentava solo, quando stringendo il suo cuscino poteva sentirne il suo profumo, di muschio e terra bagnata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

castello Jaha

Un mese dopo  
Il freddo cominciava a farsi sentire, tra le tende dei contadini in assedio c’erano gia’ molti fuochi accesi,  
Lexa era nella sua, che divideva con Indra, e stava ripulendosi la leggera ferita provocata da una freccia che le aveva sfiorato una coscia …. Vicino al tatuaggio….  
E se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, questo non aveva fatto altro che ricordarle quanto le mancasse la sua Clarke ed il piccolo….  
La brunetta aveva sospirato ….poi era uscita dalla tenda.

Il fatto che l’inverno stesse arrivando era parte integrante dei piani di Nyko,   
sperava che la mancanza di viveri freschi e di legna potesse dare una svolta favorevole al loro assedio….  
i contadini, del resto, erano abituati a convivere con il freddo ed avevano scorte di cibo che si rinnovavano continuamente..  
.... ed avevano tutto il tempo del mondo….

Poi il cinque di dicembre un drappello di cavalieri con le insegne del re di Francia, aveva chiesto il permesso ai contadini di passare ed entrare nel castello Jaha…..  
Da poco era salito al trono re Luigi IX , il giovane era un fervente cattolico,   
che credeva nella giustizia e nei principi base del cristianesimo.   
Odiava l’arroganza del potere ed i suoi abusi.

Dopo un giorno il drappello imperiale aveva lasciato il castello ed aveva chiesto di parlare con Nyko …  
Gli era stato spiegato che avevano informato Paul e l’anziana regina Jaha circa la nuova linea di condotta imperiale….  
ora stava a loro decidere se uniformarsi o no….   
Comunque il re Luigi IX non sarebbe intervenuto a perorare la causa Jaha ….  
I contadini avevano iniziato a sperare…. ma bisognava attendere….

Quella sera davanti al fuoco, Indra aveva visto lo sguardo triste di Lexa….ed era andata a parlare con Nyko…..  
Era tornata felice..  
“ …Lexa…ci sara’ da aspettare….vai a casa …passa Natale con la tua famiglia…  
Poi ritornerai qui….”

La brunetta era rimasta di sasso, poi , aveva fatto due conti…  
se partiva subito poteva arrivare in tempo per il compleanno di Clarke…..  
Aveva abbracciato Indra e Lincoln, ringraziato Nyko ed era partita di galoppo, quella stessa notte.

Villaggio terrestre

Giorno del compleanno di Clarke  
La biondina si era alzata, e aveva subito avvertito che l’aria era cambiata, faceva piu’ freddo…  
aveva aperto la porta ed aveva visto chiazze di bianco….durante la notte era caduta la prima neve….  
Subito era andata a prendere altra legna…

Oggi compiva diciotto anni, ma senza Lexa….quel giorno non sarebbe stato diverso dagli altri…

Poi era arrivata Ontari, quella mattina aveva fatto una buona caccia……  
“…. Dobbiamo … festeggiare…e’ un giorno importante per te…..”  
“…..Oggi diventi maggiorenne…. “  
Clarke aveva annuito senza eccitazione….

Ma, nel pomeriggio, erano arrivati anche Bellamy , Raven ed Octavia e cosi’ si era fatta forza….  
Avevano cucinato e chiacchierato, davanti al fuoco, Aden aveva ricevuto mille attenzioni e tante carezze…  
Raven, al contrario della biondina, stava vivendo una gravidanza serena,  
le nausee era durate solo un mese, stava bene ed era felice….  
Octavia aveva aggiornato Clarke con le ultime notizie sull’assedio……la condizione di stallo permaneva….  
E le due si erano scambiate sguardi di reciproca empatia verso l’eguale preoccupazione…

Verso sera si erano seduti al tavolo ed avevano cominciato a mangiare….. il cibo era buono, la carne arrostita a puntino,  
Clarke aveva bevuto un bicchiere di buon vino che le aveva colorito un po’ di rosso le pallide guance….

poi Raven aveva decretato che era arrivata l'ora dell'apertura dei regali...e quella dei dolci...

 

La biondina aveva appena infilato il cucchiaio nella crema di vaniglia….  
quando si era spalancata la porta ed era entrata una folata di vento gelido…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck you Jason
> 
> mi manca Lexa.....


	56. Gioia e disperazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la gioia di Clarke dura poco...

Una figura avvolta in un mantello zuppo di neve era entrata…… poi quella forma ...  
si era tirata giu’ il cappuccio ed aveva rivelato due stanchi occhi verdi…….  
“ Le..xaaaaaaaa…” Clarke aveva urlato incredula….

Tutti si erano alzati in piedi, ma la piu’ veloce era stata la biondina….che era corsa ad abbracciarla…  
“..amore….sei qui…”  
alla brunetta avevano ceduto le ginocchia mentre la stringeva e mormorava  
“…amore… mi sei mancata….tanto….”  
Poi tutta la piccola combriccola aveva imitato il gesto di Clarke….. riempiendola di baci…  
e solo dopo essersi tolta il mantello era potuta andare finalmente da Aden…..  
“ ….com’era bello e...quant’era cresciuto in sua assenza…” aveva pensato stringendolo al petto

Quando aveva finito di ammirarlo ,si era voltata cercando con gli occhi la sua Clarke…..  
se l’era trovata davanti che la guardava con quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo…..  
La biondina le aveva preso le mani e  
“…vieni, a scaldarti vicino al fuoco….”

La compagnia se ne’ stava gia’ andando….  
“..Octavia….Lincoln sta’ bene…..” le parole stanche della brunetta….  
Poi Ontari   
“…stai tranquilla Clarke…li sistemo io.. per la notte…. “  
Erano rimaste sole….

La biondina era andata a prendere la bacinella e la pezza….  
Aveva tolto le vesti fradice di Lexa, aveva ripulito e scaldato il suo corpo stanco…e le aveva infilato una camicia bianca da notte …..  
“…vieni…amore..” indicando il letto….  
E mentre la brunetta si sedeva finalmente nel loro letto, Clarke aveva messo delicatamente Aden nella sua culla….   
Poi era tornata da lei….  
Si erano sdraiate di fianco, si erano guardate e riguardate in silenzio….  
La biondina aveva messo il capo amato di sua moglie sul suo petto,   
aveva rimboccato bene la coperta e poi l’aveva accarezzata sino a quando Lexa si era addormentata, vinta dalla stanchezza ..  
Clarke l’avrebbe seguita nel sonno solo quando era stata certa che lei era proprio li’….   
Che non stava solo vivendo un sogno…..  
Dopo qualche ora due labbra morbide l’avevano cercata ed allora ne’ aveva avuto la certezza….

All’alba Aden si era svegliato affamato…..la biondina l’era andato a prendere e l’aveva allattato nel letto,   
poi aveva messo il piccolo tra i loro corpi nudi e l’avevano riscaldato…  
Non si erano alzate prima di mezzogiorno….quando Octavia aveva bussato alla porta….  
Lexa si era infilata una tunica e poi aveva parlato con lei, aggiornandola sulla situazione dell’assedio…..  
Clarke dal letto aveva ascoltato tutto…..  
Piu’ tardi le due giovani avevano condiviso una specie di pranzo con gli amici, e troppo presto era arrivato il momento del loro ritorno al castello…..

Rimaste sole avevano imbacuccato bene Aden ed erano uscite a camminare…  
Solo loro tre… in quell’atmosfera ovattata, sembravano essere dentro una cupola, in uno spazio protetto e lontano dal pericolo di un mondo governato dalla precarieta’….

Piu' tardi, quando Aden si era addormentato ,Clarke e Lexa si erano amate per ore,   
a volte teneramente ed a volte con disperazione……fino a che erano crollate esauste.

Castello Jaha

Le scorte di cibo cominciavano a scarseggiare, l’anziana regina, troppo rigida per accettare i cambiamenti,   
aveva deciso di mandare cento dei suoi cavalieri fuori per una sortita….  
Era notte , nell’accampamento dei contadini, dormivano tutti .. eccetto le guardie…..Lincoln era tra loro….  
Quando l’onda d’urto era arrivata li aveva sorpresi……  
e prima che riuscissero ad organizzarsi nella difesa, molti corpi erano rimasti a terra….  
Lincoln era stato pericolosamente ferito ad un fianco, da una spada e purtroppo Nyko era rimasto ucciso…..  
Indra aveva prontamente preso il comando della situazione….e dopo ore di aspro combattimento,  
nessuno dei cavalieri avrebbe fatto ritorno al castello….

Lincoln giaceva sanguinante e privo di sensi nella sua tenda…..  
Una guaritrice si stava prendendo cura di lui…..  
Altri settanta contadini erano nelle mani di altre guaritrici…  
Alla conta dei danni…. l’armata aveva perso il capo e centocinquanta uomini….  
Indra aveva immediatamente mandato un messaggero ….Octavia doveva sapere e Lexa doveva tornare….  
…..l’uomo era partito con due cavalli…..doveva essere veloce.

Tre giorni dopo  
Il messaggero era arrivato a castello Griffin….  
Octavia non aveva perso tempo….due parole con Bellamy e di galoppo era andata da Lexa….  
Non era ancora scesa da cavallo che gia’ era davanti alla porta della capanna di Lexa e Clarke….  
Scordandosi delle buone maniere era entrata senza neanche bussare….  
“…Lexa…dobbiamo andare…subito…” aveva urlato  
“…Lincoln e’ ferito… e…..”  
Lexa le si era subito avvicinata….  
“…calmati…..fammi capire…..”  
Octavia le aveva detto tutto…..piangendo e disperandosi…

Anche Clarke stava ascoltando …e man mano che il racconto procedeva…..si era sempre piu’ preoccupata….   
Alla fine era rimasta pietrificata….  
La sua Lexa avrebbe dovuto comandare la rivolta….   
La sua giovane sposa avrebbe dovuto prendersi il carico di guidare centinaia di contadini….

Non doveva appesantire quel carico con la sua disperazione….  
“….amore….lo so... devi andare….”  
“…..Sono sicura che ce la farai…. “  
“…. Ma..ti prego …torna da noi…”

Lexa era frastornata, ma non aveva tempo di elaborare…..  
“….amore….tornero’ sempre da te…”  
Quindi se l’era stretta a lungo quasi a volere meglio imprimere nel suo corpo la memoria di ogni particolare di quello di Clarke…..

Poi aveva raccolto in fretta le sue cose ….e le due giovani erano partite di corsa….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura....a chi mi segue...


	57. La decisione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke prende una decisione difficile...

Una volta sparite dalla sua vista.. Clarke aveva urlato tutta la sua disperazione….  
Nemmeno Aden aveva fame quella sera……  
Lexa intanto continuava a galoppare domandandosi come sarebbe potuta sopravvivere a tutto questo…..

Castello Jaha  
Lincoln aveva ripreso conoscenza, ma continuava a perdere sangue e la febbre era salita….  
I suoi unici pensieri lucidi erano rivolti alla sua Octavia….che forse non avrebbe piu’ rivisto….  
Indra non poteva permettersi la preoccupazione….  
doveva gestire la situazione in attesa dell’arrivo di Lexa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cinque giorni dopo….  
Lexa ed Octavia erano arrivate e si erano precipitate verso la tenda di Lincoln….  
L’uomo le aveva a stento riconosciute….  
Poi Lexa li aveva lasciati soli….   
doveva discutere con Indra….

Dopo due ore tre messaggeri avevano lasciato il campo, diretti verso tre villaggi che ancora non avevano aderito alla rivolta….  
Quello dei boscaioli, quello dei pescatori e quello dei minatori.  
Tutti e tre portavano un messaggio di richiesta d'aiuto da parte di Lexa….  
Octavia intanto si era presa cura del suo uomo…. e Lincoln pareva apprezzarlo….  
Aveva pulito e ripulito la ferita, con le erbe di Clarke, e poi lo aveva costretto a bere delle tisane..  
e Lincoln pareva apprezzarlo…. Perche’ aveva smesso di sanguinare.

La mattina dopo si era svegliato e finalmente aveva riconosciuto Octavia…  
“..amore…sei qui….”  
“ Credevo che non ti avrei mai piu’ rivisto..”   
La brunetta si era commossa, l’aveva guardato con i suoi occhi stanchi…. Umidi….  
“…ti amo….e voglio solo… stare con te…  
lotta ....per me…amore “

10 gennaio  
Villaggio terrestre

“..il fuoco…no…Lexa….”  
Clarke si era svegliata sudata e col respiro affannato….  
Anche lei aveva fatto quel brutto sogno….  
Non che da quando era partita Lexa dormisse bene…. Ma quella notte non era piu’ riuscita ad addormentarsi…  
ed aveva iniziato a riflettere sulla sua vita….  
In qualche modo aveva realizzato che l’aveva spesso subita….  
Approfondendo il suo legame con Lexa, aveva capito che la ragione del suo enorme amore verso di lei era dovuto al fatto che amava tutto di lei….anche i suoi principi….  
Ora, era arrivato per lei il momento di agire e non solo di aspettare…..   
...... il desiderio di eguaglianza e di pace era qualcosa di altrettanto radicato in lei….

Per agire avrebbe dovuto fare la scelta piu’ difficile per una madre….allontanarsi dal proprio figlio…

Castello Jaha  
Lincoln lentamente stava guarendo….lo dicevano chiaramente gli occhi azzurri di Octavia…  
Riusciva a fare piccoli movimenti ed aveva ripreso a mangiare….  
Lexa…. era snervata dall’attesa…. I messaggeri non erano ancora rientrati…. I contadini cominciavano ad essere stanchi….   
E le mancava tanto la sua famigliola….  
Di certo sarebbe stata piu’ ottimista se avesse potuto vedere le condizioni all’interno del castello…  
La mancanza di verdura e frutta stava avendo i suoi devastanti effetti….la meta’ dei residenti era malata…  
.ed alcuni cavalieri cominciavano a domandarsi inquieti ....sull’utilita’ di quella resistenza…

Clarke

Quando Clarke , con il piccolo attaccato al collo, aveva visto le mura di castello Griffin ,il suo cuore aveva perso battiti….  
affogato dal riemergere di tanti terribili ricordi…  
Ma si era fatta coraggio ed era entrata nella piazza….   
Alcuni castellani incuriositi, erano corsi a vedere chi fosse arrivato e quando lei si era tolta il cappuccio ed aveva mostrato il volto  
Un mormorio d’incredulita’ si era sparso…

“ La….duchessina….e’….tornata…”   
altre persone erano accorse….  
Ed alla fine la biondina ed il suo piccolo erano stati circondati da una folla festosa….

Non aveva voluto vedere Abigail ma, invece si era rivolta a Bellamy e Raven  
“..dobbiamo parlare…”  
Clarke aveva spiegato loro cosa voleva ed il perche’….  
Alla fine Bellamy aveva accolto la sua richiesta ed anche Raven,   
pur con grande preoccupazione   
Poi Clarke aveva abbracciato la sartina  
“…ti lascio nostro figlio….prenditi cura di lui ….  
..e….. se ci dovesse succedere….qualcosa…..giurami che …lo crescerai come se fosse tuo figlio..”  
L’aveva detto tutta d’un fiato….in un altro modo non ci sarebbe riuscita…  
Raven aveva sospirato e guardandola aveva mormorato  
“..te..lo giuro..”  
Clarke si era stretta a lungo il suo piccolo, l’aveva baciato ed accarezzato,   
poi cercando di non piangere, aveva raggiunto Bellamy ,   
che nel frattempo , aveva radunato settantacinque cavalieri  
Ed erano partiti con destinazione castello Finn.

Dopo due giorni lo avevano raggiunto ,   
c'era stata una notte di ragionamenti e di riposo   
ma a mezzogiorno del giorno seguente..  
la nuova armata di cavalieri aveva lasciato il castello…  
Ora Clarke viaggiava alla testa di centocinquanta cavalieri….   
la piccola armata viaggiava veloce....diretta a castello Jaha…..

Lexa

era arrivata la notte ...la brunetta si era ritirata nella sua tenda...  
ma non riusciva a prendere sonno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oggi e' la giornata mondiale dei diritti
> 
> Lexa e' l'immagine di cosa dovrebbe fare un leader moderno....  
> creare un mondo governato dall'amore


	58. il prezzo della vittoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivo di Clarke cambia le carte in tavola ma...

20 gennaio  
L’accampamento dei contadini era stato risvegliato dall’arrivo di centocinquanta uomini….  
Sotto la guida di Roan…..erano arrivati i sospirati rinforzi.  
Lexa , Roan, ed Indra avevano discusso a lungo nella tenda di Lincoln….   
Alla fine la decisione era stata presa : domani avrebbero dato l’assalto finale al castello…  
Lincoln era dispiaciuto di non poter partecipare….

La giornata era trascorsa nei preparativi, controllato le piccoli torri di legno che avrebbero permesso di assalire le mura….  
Roan ed Indra avrebbero diretto quell’attacco, ed aprire il portone a Lexa   
che avrebbe dovuto guidare l'irruzione dei contadini ribelli e la completa conquista del castello.

Lexa  
La notte era cosi’ silenziosa, in netto contrasto col turbinio dei pensieri della brunetta…  
Ripensava al momento del commiato dalla sua Clarke e da Aden….  
....non c’era stato tempo…di dirle tutto quello che sentiva….  
Non le aveva potuto dire che era terrorizzata, che solo il pensiero di non rivederli piu’ era devastante,  
e che l’amava piu’ della vita sua….  
Troppo agitata per dormire…. Si era assopita solo per poche ore….  
L’alba era arrivata, fredda e colorata…..si era preparata…. Un abbraccio a Lincoln ed Octavia  
“ …se…  
.....abbiate cura….. della mia famiglia..”  
“ Octavia di a Clarke che saro’ sempre con lei….  
Non aveva aspettato la risposta, era uscita e si era diretta verso i suoi uomini…che l’aspettavano…  
Tutto era pronto.

Poi una armata di cavalieri….era sopraggiunta in una nuvola di neve….  
Lexa era impietrita quando aveva visto chi stava al centro del gruppo che la comandava….  
La sua Clarke…era li’…  
Bellamy si era avvicinato  
“ ..aspettate Clarke vuole fare un tentativo…”  
Clarke si era tolta per un attimo il cappuccio ed aveva guardato sua moglie….  
I suoi occhi azzurri per una manciata di secondi si erano tuffati nel verde della foresta…  
Poi si era rimessa il cappuccio, aveva fatto issare bandiera bianca e l’armata di cavalieri si era diretta verso il portone di castello Jaha….  
Lexa non era neanche riuscita a muoversi…fino a quando non l’aveva vista sparire dietro il portone..poi aveva urlato   
“ Clar k eeeee “

La biondina era arrivata nella piazza del castello, ed aveva visto le miserevoli condizioni della gente..  
“…chi siete..? “ aveva domandato Paul   
“…sono Clarke Griffin/ Jaha….l’ erede moglie del defunto re Wells…”  
Intorno era calato il silenzio,   
ma alcuni cavalieri del castello si erano fatti attenti…

E poi, Clarke aveva parlato…..di giustizia, pace, eguaglianza e convivenza…..  
Urla di assenso si erano alzate dalla folla circostante…..  
ma ancora c’era chi non sapeva cosa fare…

La vecchia regina madre aveva reagito….  
“ che…tu sia maledetta…”  
Credevo fossi morta…serpe velenosa..”

Clarke non le aveva risposto si era girata dicendo  
“…avete tempo fino a stasera…”

Paul si era sentito perduto, accecato dalla rabbia aveva afferrato un piccolo pugnale   
e l’aveva lanciato verso la schiena della biondina…..  
Bellamy aveva urlato….il cavallo di Clarke aveva scartato…ma il pugnale l’aveva comunque raggiunta….  
Sotto la scapola sinistra….e subito il sangue aveva iniziato ad uscire…..   
Bellamy era accorso in tempo da evitarle di cadere da cavallo…

la biondina aveva visto occhi verdi …….mentre perdeva conoscenza 

ma colpire alle spalle una donna che parlava di pace….  
era stato un errore fatale da parte di Paul  
La folla si era inferocita….e si era ribellata…..  
.... qualcuno aveva aperto le porte ai contadini ribelli…

Lexa era entrata …. Con impeto si era fatta strada con la spada….uccidendo chiunque l’ ostacolasse….  
poi era arrivata nella piazza in tumulto…..  
E si era fermata incapace di un solo passo quando aveva visto il volto disperato di Bellamy   
Chino sul corpo della sua Clarke….

La brunetta era caduta in ginocchia…. Incurante delle grida e del sangue che aveva attorno..  
Il giovane aveva sollevato il corpo esanime della biondina e si era avvicinato a Lexa….  
“…e’ viva….ma …   
portala al sicuro… resto io..qui..”  
La brunetta , come fosse in un brutto sogno, era salita a cavallo …  
poi Bellamy e Roan le avevano passato il suo amore ferito….   
Ed avevano dato una pacca al cavallo che era partito di galoppo…

Lexa la teneva stretta al suo petto e cavalcando pensava che….  
che non riusciva ne’ a pensare ne’ a respirare…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa forever.....


	59. ritornare a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' disperata....fa un sogno e....

Lexa, in qualche modo era arrivata alla sua tenda, qualcuno era venuto ad aiutarla…  
Avevano messo Clarke nel suo letto, sdraiata di fianco….   
Poi aveva chiamato la guaritrice…  
La brunetta non riusciva a respirare, aveva dolore al petto e sudava….  
la vista era annebbiata…era in preda di un attacco di panico…  
“…respira….” La voce amica di Octavia  
“…prendi aria…lentamente….e poi espira…”  
E mentre riprendeva colore era arrivata la guaritrice….  
“….Come ti chiami ? “ il sussurro della brunetta  
“…Echo…. “  
“….Ti prego…. Echo…. “  
Echo non aveva aspettato che Lexa finisse la frase…  
Aveva tagliato il mantello e le vesti pregne di sangue…ora vedeva bene…. il pugnale …  
Poteva solo sperare, che la lama non avesse raggiunto il cuore della biondina….  
ma doveva comunque estrarlo…..  
“….Lexa ravviva il fuoco….ed esci….tu Octavia resta…mi serve il tuo aiuto..”  
La brunetta aveva cercato di protestare, aveva insistito per rimanere,   
ma le mani gentili di Octavia l’avevano fatta uscire….

Alcuni contadini stavano tornando al campo urlando la gioia della vittoria….  
Ma a Lexa sembravano solo echi stonati, si…erano tutti liberi…ma il prezzo da pagare per lei era troppo alto….  
Echo aveva chiesto ad Octavia di tenere ben ferma la spalla di Clarke….poi aveva pregato ed aveva estratto il pugnale…..  
Subito un fiotto copioso di sangue era uscito…  
la guaritrice aveva preso il coltello che aveva lasciato ad arroventare sulla fiamma….  
poi aveva appoggiato la lama rovente sulla ferita aperta….  
Clarke aveva spalancato gli occhi per un istante urlando di dolore.. poi era ricaduta priva di sensi..

Lexa aveva sentito tutto, la puzza di carne bruciata , l’urlo di dolore…. Si era dovuta appoggiare ad un tronco d’albero ….   
Ed aveva vomitato…..

Indra era arrivata…. L’aveva sorretta….  
“….il coraggio di Clarke ci ha salvato….  
Tu ..ora ..sii…forte per lei…”  
Lexa stava per dire   
“ ..non ce la faccio…”  
Poi aveva annuito in silenzio e si era messa ad aspettare….  
Dopo un po’ la tenda si era aperta  
Era Echo…  
“ Vai da lei….torno tra poco….”  
Clarke giaceva pallida, sudava dalla febbre…. Ed era agitata…  
La brunetta si era inginocchiata al lato del letto ed aveva messo il viso sulla mano inerme della biondina  
Si strusciava …quasi a dire “..toccami..”  
Ma quella mano calda non rispondeva….   
Lexa l’aveva riempita di baci gentili e di lacrime amare  
“…oh…amore…”  
“….amore….”

Bellamy era entrato nella tenda, ma aveva aspettato in silenzio fino a quando la brunetta era riemersa dalla sua disperazione..  
“ Aden ..e’ al sicuro….con Raven…. “  
Poi non aveva retto ed era uscito di corsa..

Dopo un po’ era ritornata Echo, e le si era straziato il cuore nel dire… quel che doveva dire…  
“ La ferita …e’ vicina al cuore….puoi soltanto sperare…. “

Lexa si era seduta per terra vicino alla bassa branda da campo, le aveva preso la mano ed aveva iniziato a….sperare….  
Per tre giorni e tre notti non si era mossa da li’…. Si assentava solo per pochi minuti, ogni tanto si appisolava…  
ma si svegliava quasi subito col terrore negli occhi   
ed allora controllava che il suo amore respirasse ancora….

La brunetta non aveva mangiato niente….aveva solo bevuto acqua…  
Ed assisteva all’andare e vieni delle varie persone come fossero comparse …fantasmi senza volto…

“ Lexa….dove sei…” aveva mormorato Clarke  
E lei si era precipitata…” ..sono qui…amore…”  
Ma non aveva trovato niente.... al di la’ del delirio…  
E Lexa si era arresa….  
Senza speranza si era addormentata….

Ed aveva sognato Costia….  
Era sorridente, sembrava tranquilla…..le aveva fatto vedere dov’era….un posto bellissimo….  
ma alla fine l’aveva portata vicino ad una capanna….aveva pulito con una mano il vetro appannato…   
“ guarda ..” e Lexa aveva guardato…..  
ed aveva visto lei…Clarke ed Aden…..  
Si era svegliata di soprassalto…..Clarke era ancora’ li’…. Sudore ed affanno…..  
Era uscita , aveva mangiato qualcosa e poi con un’ascia si era diretta verso il bosco….

Aveva tagliato rami ….poi li aveva trascinati verso la sua tenda….e si era messa febbrilmente a costruire una barella…..  
Octavia era arrivata e l’aveva aiutata….

“..la riporto a casa….” Lexa aveva mormorato decisa 

Poi all’alba con viveri e cavalli di ricambio… erano partite….  
Cinque giorni dopo era arrivata col suo triste fardello a castello Griffin, un abbraccio veloce e distratto a Raven…  
...poi con Aden stretto al petto si era diretta verso la loro capanna….  
Con l’aiuto di Ontari aveva trasferito Clarke nel loro letto….. acceso il fuoco….  
Poi la guaritrice era andata via…. Rimanere sarebbe stato uno strazio.

Lexa aveva coccolato ed accarezzato Aden poi lo aveva messo vicino alla biondina….  
“..sveglia ..la mamma…”  
Il piccolino aveva messo le manine sul viso pallido ed aveva iniziato a toccarle i capelli biondi…  
Qualche vagito e poi si era addormentato….   
.....come se anche lui, non potesse sopportare il dolore  
Lexa si era sdraiata ….aveva chiuso gli occhi…. ed aveva iniziato a ricordare…

Il loro primo bacio, il pagliaio…il loro matrimonio….e loro felici su quella spiaggia bianca…  
“…acq… ua…” la voce stentata di Clarke…..  
Lexa non si era mossa subito…non aveva voluto aprire gli occhi….non poteva sopportare un’altra illusione….  
“…ho..se.. te…”  
La brunetta ora era in piedi…..  
Clarke la guardava…..confusa….

“…subito.. amore…”   
L’aveva fatta bere….. poi era scoppiata a piangere…..  
“…. Amore….” continuava a dire…

Poi anche Aden si era svegliato e Clarke l’aveva visto….e non capiva dov’era…..  
L’ultima cosa che si ricordava era il dolore di una lama che le trafiggeva la schiena….

Lexa aveva capito…  
“…stai…tranquilla….va tutto bene..”  
Poi le aveva fatto bere una tisana d’erbe….. e Clarke si era riaddormentata…  
aveva dato del latte ad Aden con una specie di biberon fatto con un corno di bue e della pergamena sul beccuccio……..  
e poi era crollata esausta.

La mattina dopo Lexa era stata svegliata da un leggero mormorio….  
Si era voltata ed aveva visto la sua Clarke che beveva da una tazza, aiutata da Ontari….

“..alzati..pigrona…tua moglie ..ha fame ! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata Clexakru


	60. nuova vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comincia la nuova avventura di vita

Tre giorni dopo  
Clarke stava un pochino meglio, certo era dispiaciuta di aver perso la possibilita’ di allattare al seno,  
ma una parte di lei lo sapeva gia’…  
quando aveva affidato il suo Aden alle cure di Raven.

Era forse piu’ preoccupata dei lunghi silenzi di Lexa….  
La brunetta sarebbe dovuta essere meno pensierosa….in fondo sua moglie non era morta ad aveva vinto la sua rivolta.  
Invece, pur rimanendo molto attenta nella cura di lei e del loro piccolo…per il resto sembrava lontana.  
Quel giorno Raven era andata a trovare Clarke e cosi’ la biondina, approfittando di una breve assenza di Lexa, ne’ aveva parlato con la sartina…  
“ Lexa e’ spaventata…credeva che ti avrebbe perso….”  
E Clarke aveva capito….

Quand’era arrivata la notte, ed Aden dormiva nella sua culla,   
si era avvicinata alla brunetta che era sdraiata con gli occhi chiusi….  
“…. Amore….guardami….”  
Le aveva messo una mano sulla mano …  
“….amore.. sentimi..”  
Lexa aveva cominciato a respirare con affanno….  
“ Respira piano….respira con me…. “  
Piano piano la crisi era passata e la brunetta aveva iniziato a piangere silenziosamente….  
Poi aveva mormorato  
“… quando…tu non tornavi…”  
“…. Ho pensato che ti avrei perso…  
Che anche tu mi avresti …lasciata sola….”  
“…ma io non posso vivere senza di te….”

Clarke , con grande sforzo fisico, aveva cominciato ad accarezzarle i capelli…  
E le aveva mormorato all’orecchio  
“..sono qui… con te…. Ed ho intenzione di rimanerci al piu’ lungo possibile…”  
Poi l’aveva baciata….delicatamente….. e Lexa aveva dischiuso le labbra…..  
E quando le lingue si erano sfiorate…..  
Aveva riassaporato il sapore dell’essere a casa…..ed aveva finalmente sorriso….

Quindici giorni dopo… meta’ febbraio  
Tutti erano tornati a casa…..  
Dopo aver sistemato le questioni pratiche….Finn aveva ottenuto la reggenza del regno del Cielo, in attesa di una decisione di Clarke….  
Lincoln ed Octavia erano insieme al villaggio terrestre…l’uomo stava molto meglio….e presto i due si sarebbero sposati….  
Bellamy era tornato al castello, assumendone il temporaneo governo…. Raven aveva una tonda pancina.…  
Clarke era in piena ripresa, stava gia alzata per lunga parte della giornata ,  
Aden piagnucolava perche’ stava mettendo i primi dentini e Lexa era serena….

Piu’ tardi Lexa aveva acceso le candele e si era seduta accanto al fuoco,   
Clarke si era avvicinata e le aveva fatto capire quanto la volesse….  
Clarke aveva mormorato e urlato piu’ volte il nome della sua Lexa….  
Ora erano abbracciate nel loro letto  
“ amore....vuoi tornare a vivere nel tuo castello ? ….“  
“ …solo se lo vuoi anche tu…e comunque solo per brevi periodi….. “

Un anno dopo  
Lincoln ed Octavia si erano sposati.  
Raven e Bellamy avevano avuto Charlotte…. Aden camminava e Clarke e Lexa erano felici….  
Tutti vivevano a castello, ma spesso tornavano al villaggio terrestre….  
l’estate la passavano sempre li’…  
Abigail era sempre una lavandaia e Clarke non l’aveva mai perdonata….  
Finn era rimasto a governare in sua vece sul regno dei Cieli.  
L’accordo di pace funzionava a meraviglia…tutti mangiavano e non avevano freddo….

Clarke e Lexa avevano riarredato per loro una nuova stanza del castello….  
Lexa si prendeva cura assieme a Lincoln dello sviluppo dell’agricoltura, del bestiame e dell’allevamento dei cavalli….  
Clarke disegnava e studiava medicina….

non passava giorno in cui non si dichiarassero il loro amore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ancora un capitolo la ....fine di questo loro primo incontro....


	61. epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fine ...

La vita di Clarke e Lexa negli anni a venire era stata piena di gioia.  
Ogni anno erano andate via , da sole, per un mese..  
avevano viaggiato , visitato e scoperto luoghi incantati….

Castello Griffin era diventato nel tempo luogo di ritrovo e rifugio di menti brillanti, di artisti e di amori impossibili….

Le due si amavano sempre di piu’….dormivano sempre abbracciate e spesso sparivano per intere giornate  
e tutti sapevano che ….non volevano essere disturbate..  
I loro sogni erano per lo piu’ sereni, ma a turno continuavano talvolta a sognare quel fuoco….  
Allora una consolava e rassicurava l’altra…..  
Aden era diventato un bel ragazzino, intelligente ed audace.  
Bellamy e Raven avevano due figli, Lincoln e Octavia una figlia.

Poi verso la fine del 1250 le cose avevano iniziato a cambiare….  
C’erano stati brutti inverni, i raccolti erano stati disastrosi per una popolazione che era notevolmente cresciuta …  
Re Luigi IX era spesso assente , occupato nelle crociate, e la sua anziana madre governava in sua assenza.  
La regina era una persona rigida, bigotta e moralista.  
Nel 1251 aveva sedato nel sangue la rivolta dei pastorelli, poi il re era tornato e nel 1254 aveva emesso un’ordinanza in cui proibiva giochi, prostituzione.. e relazioni anomale..  
I teologi cristiani avevano iniziato a condannare l’omosessualita’ definendola un atto contro Dio e le persecuzioni erano iniziate…..

Fine marzo 1255

Lexa aveva da poco compiuto 37 anni… era ancora splendida, solo qualche filo argenteo tra i capelli neri,  
Clarke nella maturita’ era diventata ancora piu’ bella..

Gli anni trascorsi insieme non avevano fatto altro che accrescere il loro amore…  
l’azzurro del cielo continuava a fondersi senza fine nel verde della foresta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L’armata reale inviata a Castello Griffin per demolire quella fortezza d’amore ed arte era fatta da duemila cavalieri….  
La punizione per chi non si fosse arreso sarebbe stato la morte sul rogo….  
Clarke e Lexa , dopo una vita di lotta per la pace..  
non volevano che il loro amore potesse divenire la causa di morte dei loro amici…

All’alba  
Avevano stretto Aden che sarebbe andato via con Lincoln, Octavia e la loro figlia….  
Lui non voleva andare….ma erano riuscite a convincerlo esortandolo a vivere una vita coraggiosa e comandata dal cuore…..  
Era stato un addio pieno di dolore….e lacrime….

Poi quando il gruppetto non era piu’ in vista….avevano detto addio anche a Bellamy e Raven, loro sarebbero rimasti a negoziare una degna resa…..  
Tutti avevano cercato di trattenere lo strazio  
ma alla fine tutti avevano pianto…

Un ultimo sguardo alle mura….e poi Clarke e Lexa erano gia’ in cammino dirette alla loro capanna..  
La casa che Lexa aveva costruito per loro tanti anni prima….. che aveva visto tante delle loro gioie e dei loro dolori 

Avevano acceso il fuoco poi erano uscite a vedere il loro ultimo tramonto sul fiume,  
quindi mano nella mano erano rientrato ed acceso le candele....

Si erano amate tutta la notte dolcemente poi…..  
all’alba avevano bevuto la mortale pozione , si erano abbracciate 

Lexa “ … ci incontreremo di nuovo…”  
Clarke “….ti trovero’ sempre…”

Poi se n’erano andate …. il verde fuso nell’azzurro….  
...Sarebbe stato il loro ultimo ricordo

Ma nessun uomo le avrebbe potute separare…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> termina la loro prima volta....  
> ma torneranno ancora ed ancora.... in altri tempi ed altri luoghi  
> Clexa forever
> 
> spero di non avervi annoiato a morte !

**Author's Note:**

> E' il mio primo tentativo, siate clementi e fatemi sapere....


End file.
